You Belong With Me
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: The story of young Mulder and Scully and their junior year of high school. complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by too many episodes of Dawson's Creek the early years [dawson and joey baybay] Teliko.X3's Taking Chances, too many Red Bulls and Taylor Swift's ability to capture the teenage girls psyche.**

**Summary: What if Scully and Mulder had grown up together and Scully is sick and tired of just being friends? It's their junior year of high school and life is just beginning. [possible multi-chapter if you guys like it]**

**disclaimer: once again, NONE, David Duchovny can punish me however he sees fit XD**

"Diana shut up!" Fox Mulder yelled into the phone and Dana Scully looked up from her position on his bed, she was currently stretched out, head resting on his pillow. She sighed, Diana was such a bitch and Mulder deserved so much better than her. Reaching over, she turned on his radio, tuning it to the rock station, ACDC came on and Scully smiled, it was her and Mulder's favorite. "Yes, she's here. Diana, she's my best friend and if you don't like that then maybe we shouldn't be together." Mulder yelled and with that Dana snapped her head around, Mulder would break up with someone because they didn't like her? She couldn't believe it. _Maybe he likes me too.. no. He's just aggrivated._ Scully sighed, falling back on the pillows, Mulder drama was never fun. "That's what I thought. Yes, it's ACDC. God you need better taste in Music." Mulder slammed his phone down on the base and looked over at Scully, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Mulder, it's me. You don't have to explain anything. Let's just finish your science homework and then I'll take you to the coffeehouse." Scully gave him a smile, resting a gentle hand on his arm. To her shock, Mulder moved his arm so his hand was in hers. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, looking him in the eye.

"What would I do without you Scully?" Mulder asked, the last name thing had seemed to have been there forever. When they met at age four, they called each other by their last names, it was Mulder's way of seeing her as a friend instead of a girl.

"Be a complete mess. Spend all night, every night in Baker's field looking for spaceships." Scully teased him gently, trying to get him to smile. It worked, Mulder grinned, yanking her arm, he pulled her up and into a standing position, "Mulder what are you doing?"

"Listen." Scully silenced for a moment and laughed when she heard Foreigner pouring out of the speakers.

"Dance with me Scully." Mulder spun her around and Dana laughed and Mulder spun her again. With absolutely no rhythm at all, they jumped and spun around in circles til they couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard.

"Mulder do your Elvis impersonation!" Scully called to him and Mulder swiveled his hips, holding his hand up in perfect Elvis formation. Scully let out a cat call and then giggled, Mulder got a wild look in his eyes and stepped towards her, "Mulder NO!" She called but it was too late, she was tackled, pinned to Mulder's bed. He traced his fingers over her sides, causing her to break into fits of laughter and wiggle, trying to move.

"Say Uncle. Say it Scully!" Mulder tortured her.

"NEVER!" Scully yelled as she found Mulder's one ticklish spot, right behind his knee. Mulder laughed and rolled off to the side.

"I always forget that you know my weak spot." Mulder panted as they tried to catch their breaths, "I say we forget about my science homework, let's get out of here. We're teenagers for Christ's sake, it's Friday night. Let's do something." Mulder pulled Scully up and off the bed, leading her down the stairs and out the door.

"Mulder you've officially cracked!" Dana yelled as she sprinted to keep up with him, finally she gave in and just hopped on his back, instead of complaining, Mulder hooked his arms under her knees and supported her as he walked towards town.

"Want to grab a coney dog at the Nook?" Mulder asked as they reached the top of the hill, leading them on the main drag into town.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Scully asked, everybody loved the Nook, besides the Center it was practically the coolest place to hang out in town. Mulder let Scully slide off his back and the two walked for awhile in companionable silence.

"I want to push the button." Scully yelled as she raced towards the stop light, the town had recently got Crosswalk buttons and it was like getting a toy on Christmas, the new hadn't wore off yet. Mulder shook his head as Scully pushed the button repeatedly.

"I think once is sufficent." Mulder bent down and whispered in her ear. At seventeen, Mulder towered a good foot over Scully who would be turning seventeen in a few months.

"But it's fun!" Scully whined and jutted out her bottom lip. Mulder laughed and shook his head while the light turned and the duo crossed the street, Mulder held open the heavy glass door for her and Scully ducked inside.

"Hey kids." A man with a ponytail, worn out jeans and a 4-H bike club shirt said as he grabbed an order pad, standing behind the counter.

"Hey Derik." They said as they took seats at the counter, "Three coney dogs and two glasses of Pepsi to go please." Mulder told him and dug out his wallet.

"Comin' up." Derik said as he accepted the money and gave Mulder his change, then fixed their order.

"So what was wrong with Diana?" Scully asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. I'm not taking our 'relationship'" Mulder said using finger quotes, "seriously enough."

"She's so full of bull. I don't know why you don't just give up on it." Scully said as they grabbed their food and headed back out the door, walking towards the park.

"Ya know, I don't know either." Mulder told Scully honestly as they walked into the abandoned park, sitting on worn out swings that were long past their prime.

Scully sat, crossing her legs, she watched Mulder try to balance his soda on his legs and dig through their bag, "Mulder give me your soda." Scully laughed, knowing that if he spilled his, she'd be forced to share.

Mulder handed her the soda as he divied up their food, "Ya know, I heard they're fixing this place up."

"Are you serious!? They cannot fix this place up. It's perfect just the way it is." Scully exclaimed, she didn't want to see this place change, it was the one place that hadn't changed in the last seventeen years.

"I know, right?" Mulder told her as he looked around the park. It was perfect, from the carved in 'Michael loves Julia' on the side of the ladder to the broken board in the bridge that lead from one slide to the other.

"So what's it like to date a cheerleader?" Scully asked as she rocked herself on her converse, something Diana Fowley would never be caught dead in. Scully was the antithesis of Diana and she knew it. She could never compare to Diana because they were too different.

"I guess I should get you home soon, huh?" Mulder asked, not that it mattered much, their parents knew if they wanted them, they could usually find them at the other's house.

"I was thinkin' I could stay the night. I'll go with you to Baker's field Mulder." Scully told him softly.

"Go home. I'll swing by and pick you up at eleven." Mulder smiled at her, no one else was ever allowed to go with him.

"Okay, but first you are pushing me on this swing, cause my legs are too short." Dana pouted as she stuck her trash in the bag and walked it over to the trash can, coming back and sat on the swing, looking expectantly at Mulder.

Mulder laughed and got up, standing behind Scully, he pulled the swing backwards by the chains and then ran forward, sprinting out from under her, giving her a successful underdog.

"MULDER!" Scully screamed, "Dammit you always scare me when you do that I am always terrified you won't be fast enough and I'll end up wacking you in the head with my foot or something."

"Not like it'd do much damage." Mulder said and knocked himself in the head, elliciting a round of giggles from Scully. "C'mon kid, I'll walk you home."

"Why do you call me Kid? I am the same age as you." Scully glared at him.

"Cause you are so short I can use you as an arm rest and technically I am older than you by like four months." Mulder told her and Scully shoved him so he slipped on the rocks, "You're mean Dana Katherine Scully." Mulder told her as he pretended to be wounded.

"I can't believe you just middle named me, Fox William Mulder." Scully stuck out her tongue. Mulder laughed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder, anyone who saw them would've guessed that they were two teenagers in love, not best friends who firmly believed that their relationship was purely 'platonic'.

When they arrived at the Scully house, Captain Scully was outside and Dana rushed to her father, hugging him tightly, "I didn't know you were home this weekend Daddy!" Captain Scully kissed his youngest daughter's forehead, "I'm home for a week Starbuck." Mulder smiled at Scully's enthusiasm.

"Good Evening Captain Scully." Mulder said and shook the older gentleman's hand.

"William, Fox. Haven't we had this discussion." Mr. Scully teased him gentley, for the the past thirteen years Fox Mulder had practically been a part of the family. Captain and Mrs Scully didn't trust their children with just anyone, but they trusted Mulder with Dana implicitely.

"Yes Sir. It's good to see you home. I know Scully's missed you." Mulder told the elder Scully, "I'll be going. See ya around kid." Mulder winked as Scully and ran as a pebble whistled through the air, just missing his head, "So violent Dana." he called.

************************************************************************************************************

It was nearing eleven o'clock that evening and Dana Scully sat impatiently at her desk. She tapped her pencil against her desk as she sighed.

"Thunk." the sound of something hitting the window caused Dana to whip around, smiling, she knew it was Mulder. Walking over to the window, she opened it, looking down at him, "Geez what'd you throw a fricken boulder?"

"No. No. Boulder would've been impractical." Mulder laughed and held his arms up to her and Scully sighed, she really needed to get a ladder. Feet first, she slid out the window, landing in Mulder's arms. Mulder lowered her to the ground and she looked up at him.

"You ok?" She whispered, she razzed him for his nearly nightly trips to Baker's Field, but she knew the reason as to why he did it.

"Fine Scully. Really." Mulder promised her, but didn't mind it when she gave him a quick hug. Taking her hand, he lead her through the dark side streets of their small town, down the hill, off the beaten path and into Baker's Field. The place was usually used for parties, far away from the cops, but even in the middle of summer it was always cleared by midnight. Mulder came here because his house wasn't the greatest place to live in, to be alone in, clear his thoughts. Plus, the field had the clearest view of the night sky, perfect for star gazing or in Mulder's case UFO gazing.

Sitting down, Scully drew her knees to her chest, pulling her fleece down over her hands. She watched Mulder as he pulled a picture out of his book bag and sat it down beside them, Scully frowned when she saw the girl in the picture, "I miss her too." Scully told her softly.

"Do you think she's still alive Scully?" Mulder asked, his voice thick with emotions.

"I don't know Mulder. I like to think she is. Cause, I really want her to come home and tell you to quit beating yourself up over it." Scully said taking his hand, Mulder leaned into her, burrying his head in the crook of her shoulder, he cried silently and Scully let him, not saying a word.

"If I had only been.."

"Mulder stop it. You were twelve. What twelve your old boy could stop his kid sister from being kidnapped. It wasn't your fault and if anyone says different, I'll beat 'em up. That includes you too Mister." Scully pointed a finger at him, "Samantha loves you Mulder, you're her hero." She spoke, making sure to use present tenses.

"Diana doesn't believe me. I brought her here, she told me I needed to get over it. That Samantha's dead." Mulder told her and Scully's eyes widened, _This is our spot! He brought that bitch here!_ Scully thought.

"She's a bitch Mulder." Scully finally spoke, "Samantha's not dead. She's gonna come home someday. Who gives a fuck if anyone says differently, you and I know." Scully didn't know if Samantha was alive or dead, if she was coming home or not, but for Mulder she could believe.

"Samantha always hoped I'd marry you, ya know?" Mulder told her, Scully smiled, if Mulder was reminsicing it was a good thing.

"I did. She told me once, I told her I'd say yes if you asked, just so I could be her sister." Scully laughed remembering when she was nine years old and watching six year old Samantha while Mrs. Mulder ran to the store.

Mulder laughed, "Good to know." Mulder glanced at her, "Promise me something Scully?"

"What's that?"

"Don't leave me. When we graduate next year and you go off to some big Ivy League School...promise we'll still be best friends."

"Always Mulder." Scully tilted her head to the side, it scared her to think that there was a day that could come when she hadn't seen Mulder in months. She prayed to God that would never come. Mulder laid down, pulling Scully with him, she rested her head on his arm and the two starred at the sky, waiting for something that would never come.

**A/N: Well, there you have. Chapter 1? Complete Standalone? you tell me. This took longer than I hoped to write, because I just couldn't get it to a point. **

**[clears throat] and a special thanks to Brittney [Teliko.X3] for supporting this story and listening to me rant and ramble. I owe ya one. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have no internet right now, so my posting will be sporadic at best. I have to use the local library's to post anything. My** **Mom is getting an aircard in January, until then I have to suffer.**

**Disclaimer: No Disclaimer, David Duchovny can punish me however he sees fit.**

"They say life is so much sweeter, through the telephoto lense of fame, but out here you get just as much attention, cheering at the high school football game.." Dana Scully sang along with her radio as she finished typing up her lab report for Chemistry. It was just another Friday night in their small town, Mulder would be there eventually and the two of them would either hang around her house watching movies or end up at the Center.

Scully's head whipped around at the sound of tapping on her window and she laughed when she saw Mulder hanging by his hands, "What are you doing?" She asked as she shoved the window up and grabbed his arms, pulling him inside.

"I told you I was coming over and you couldn't even leave the damn window open?" Mulder asked as he fell gracefully onto the floor.

"Uh, No. It's November. Like I am going to leave my window open when theres a fricken blizzard outside." Scully told him, grabbing the blanket from her bed and wrapping it around him, "Besides, we have a perfectly good front door. Or did you forget how to knock?"

"Oh so you're the funny one tonight?" Mulder asked as he rolled his eyes, "I brought movies." He said and pulled the Family Video bag from his coat pocket.

"So help me God, Mulder, if it's _Weekend at Bernie's_ I am shoving you back out the window from which you came!" Scully warned as she dumped the content of the bags on her bed, "Okay, you're forgiven." She told him when she saw _Pretty Woman_ and _Top Gun_, as well as a bag of Pull N Peel Twizzlers.

"Thank you I think. So...I need to talk to you, well I guess not talk to you, but you're my best friend so I guess you get to hear it before it's all over town."

"Mulder, you're rambling."

"Right... Sorry. Uhm Diana and I broke up." Mulder explained softly as he tore open the bag of Twizzlers.

"Mulder.. gosh I am so sorry." Scully said and surprisingly she actually meant it.

"I'm not. She said something that was so far out of line.. anyways, I broke up with her and it was the best decision I've made in a long time."

"What'd she say?" Scully asked as she grabbed _Pretty Woman_ and put it in the VCR.

"Scully, believe me when I say you don't want to know." Mulder told her as he scooted back on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Mulder, tell me. I mean you two were all disgusting yesterday in the hallway and today you're broken up. You gotta fill in the blanks here." Scully said, she felt bad for him, even though she was cheering on the inside.

"She said some things about you that I didn't entirely agree with." Mulder said so quietly Scully almost didn't hear him.

"Things like what?" Scully asked as she sat down beside him, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Dana..." Mulder breathed, he never used her first name so when he did, Scully turned to look at him, "Please don't make me repeat them."

"It can't be that bad. I'm used to it Mulder, Diana Fowley and the rest of her friends have been making fun of me since first grade. Nothing you say is going to shock me."

"Dammit!" Mulder said harshly and stood up, "That's the exact point. You shouldn't be immune to their harrasment, because the things they say are totally uncalled for. They don't even know you, they have no idea how amazing you are. Just because you don't screw every guy you come across, they turn you into this prude and they say the worst possible things. I wasn't going to take it anymore!" Mulder ranted and Scully's jaw dropped, he had never been so protective of her before.

"Mulder.. calm down. I'm okay and you don't have to protect me." Scully kneeled on her bed, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm.

"It's just.. No one. NO one speaks about my best friend like that." Mulder mumbled as he walked forward into Scully's arms.

"I'm sorry Mulder. I shouldn't have pushed you. Let's just watch the movie and gorge ourselves on Twizzlers okay?" Scully asked, her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Mulder nodded into her shoulder, "I am sorry." Mulder let go of her and moved to lie down on the bed as the 1985 credits rolled.

"I love this movie." Scully smiled as she crossed her legs, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"I know you do." Mulder smiled, if Scully was happy then so was he, "So is it just a Richard Gere thing? Cause honestly, he's like old enough to be your dad."

Scully wacked him on the head with her pillow, "Nooo, Idiot, that's not the reason why I love this movie...okay, not the only reason, it's just, it's love in it's purest form."

"Hate to break it to ya Scully, but there is nothing pure about Richard Gere falling in love with a hooker, even if said hooker is Julia Roberts." Mulder explained.

"You're just too guy to see it. It's like," Scully paused and turned to look at him, "what every girl wants, one guy to love her for exactly what she is. Sure she tried to fit into his high society, but in the end he loves her for being a hooker, loves her so much that he chases her, runs up a fire escape and kisses her."

Mulder didn't say a word, because if he did he would blow his cover, the cover he had perfected all these years.

"Sssh. It's beginning." Scully shushed him as the movie began, she grabbed a Twizzler and began to peel it apart, in her opinion Pull N Peel Twizzlers was the best kind of candy. Red Vines didn't taste the same and the ones that didn't peel were just disgusting and you thought you'd break your teeth on them. She dangled a string over Mulders lips and when he opened his mouth she dropped it in, "It's like feeding a bird." She giggled.

"Weren't you the one who just shushed me?" He asked and he placed a hand over her mouth, Scully glared at him and then playfully stuck her tongue out, effectively licking his hand.

"Eww gross Scully cooties!" He exclaimed as he wiped his wet palm on her cheek.

"I do NOT have cooties. You jerk." Scully wacked him with her pillow. Just then a knock came on her door and Scully paused the movie, "Enter!"

"Oh Hi. I thought I heard Fox." Mrs. Scully said and Mulder gave her a warm smile, "What are you guys up to tonight."

"Oh just movies and I was thinking if _Fox_ is up to it, a trip to the center." Scully smiled stressing Mulder's first name.

"Okay. Well I'll let you two return to your movie. And Fox, next time use the front door. You use that window and one of these days you're gonna fall and break your neck." Mrs Scully chastised playfully.

"Yes Ma'am." Mulder smiled at Mrs. Scully as she backed out of the room, shutting the door.

"Oh and Fox..."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Will you be joining us for Thanksgiving again this year?" Mrs. Mulder asked, sticking her head back in the door.

"Yes Ma'am. I'd appreciate that very much." Mulder said, he had spent most holidays with the Scully's since Samantha had disappeared.

"Alright then. Oh and Fox, if the weather gets much worse, the cot is in the hallway closet." Mrs. Scully said and closed the door.

"So you gonna stay the night, _Fox_?" Scully asked as she broke out into a fit of giggles, there was just something about saying Mulder's first name that made her completely giddy.

"I don't know _Dana. _Are you gonna act like a wise ass all night?" Mulder teased.

"Takes one to know one jerk face."

"Oh so you're gonna call me names, yeah that's the way to get me to stay." Mulder secretly loved it everytime Scully called him names, it reminded him of first grade. When you're mean to the boy you like, because God forbid he finds out she actually think he's cute.

"Oh come on. You gotta stay. The last thing you need to do is be driving in this crap." Scully said, the weather was currently bad, ice on the roads and snow supposed to be coming later that night.

"Well if I gotta." He said acting like it was the worst thing ever.

"Yeah. You do. The last thing I need is you wrapped around a telephone pole." Scully said seriously, she was always scared when Mulder drove home from her house late at night in the winter. It wasn't very far, but almost completely down hill on curves.

"Okay then. Why don't you change. Put on your pajamas, I'll go grab my stuff from the closet." Mulder said as he got off the bed and left the room.

Scully sighed, getting up, she walked over to her dresser, yanking the drawers open and rifling through a plethora of clothes. She pulled out a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, socks and one of Mulder's shirts that he had out grown and left there. After she changed and tossed her clothes in the hamper, she pulled her long red hair into a messy bun on top of her head, she needed to get it cut, but it was too cold to take enough off. Scully had the curse of curly hair and while she straightened it often, it was still terribly tangly.

"You decent?" Mulder asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Scully called and Mulder opened the door, standing in pajama pants and a long sleeve thermal, cot in his arms.

"Want some help with that?"

"I think I can manage little lady." Mulder said teasingly as he set the cot up, pinching his fingers, "Ah fuck." he cursed as he looked at the blood blister quickly forming on his knuckle.

"Crap." Scully muttered as she rushed over to him and checked his fingers over, "I don't think you broke anything, but that's gonna hurt like a bitch. You want some ice or tylenol?" Scully asked as she held his hand in both of hers.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Mulder, don't be a macho ass. I'm getting you some tylenol and you're gonna take it if I have to force it down your throat."

"Violent much?"

"I live with two brothers, Buckaroo, I'm as tough as they come." Scully said as she walked out of the room.

"Oh please call me Buckaroo again!" Mulder called after her, laughing.

Scully came back in a moment later, holding a bottle of extra strength Tylenol and a glass of water, she handed him two pills and then the glass of water. Mulder took them without putting up a fight, his fingers were throbbing, "There that wasn't too terrible." Scully said and placed the items on her nightstand.

"No, I guess not. Now let's watch this movie."

"How about we don't. I mean I've seen this movie like five billion times, why don't we play Truth, Truth or Truth?" Scully asked as she clicked off the TV and VCR, sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Aren't we a little old for that game?" Mulder asked, Truth, Truth or Truth was their version of Truth Or Dare. When you only have two people, the Dares can get ridiculously stupid.

Scully gasped, "Never!"

"Fine, Fine. I give. Let's play." Mulder laid down on the cot, laying on his side so he could look at Scully.

"Ok, who's turn is it to start?"

"Mine I think. So Scully, Truth, Truth or Truth?"

"Eh, the second Truth." Scully grinned.

"Okay, hmm, are you going to go to prom this year?" Mulder asked, mainly wondering if she wanted to go and if he could ask her.

"I guess if I get asked, I'll go." Scully said, too nice to turn anyone down.

"What if I asked you?"

"I think you're asking a question out of turn." Scully said and swallowed hard.

"Fine, Fine. Ask your question."

"What'd Diana say?"

"Scully, can't you just let it go?" Mulder asked as he burried his head in his pillow.

"No and I asked, so you have to answer the question." Scully demanded, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, but there was no way that Mulder was getting out of telling her.

"She said.. you were, uh, too much of an Ice Queen.. that no one would ever love you." Mulder said quietly.

Scully felt her heart stop beating for a moment and she swallowed the boulder size lump in her throat, feeling hot tears burning at her tear ducts, Diana Fowley was the queen bitch, because she prayed on the one worst quality you saw in yourself and harassed you for it. "Doesn't bother me." Scully shook her head, starring at the floor, refusing to let her eyes meet Mulder's.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Mulder sighed, he got up and walked over to Scully, kneeling before her, "She is so wrong and she can't even see it. You are no Ice Queen, Dana Katherine Scully, you listen to me," Mulder said, wiping her tears away with his thumb, "She is so wrong, because there is no one kinder or sweeter than you. You are the easiest person in the world to love, you care too much. Scully you lead with your heart and no one else does. Diana's a bitch and she couldn't be more wrong about you."

"God, Mulder she's so right! You're just too biased to see it." Scully said as her tears fell freely down her cheeks, "I am sixteen year old for Christ's sake, I am going to be seventeen in three more months. I've never had a boy friend, I've never even been kissed. I am this social reject."

"Scully." Mulder breathed, he knew that Scully's insecurities had been building up for awhile, he had seen her fall time and time again for the wrong guy. The guy who couldn't understand why she loved them when they didn't even know she liked them. It wasn't their fault, but it wasn't hers either, she just let her emotions build and locked it up inside til it all came bubbling over and she said something no one else expected.

"Mulder, I suck at this. I suck at being a teenager!"

"Scully.. Dana, look at me." Mulder hooked his pointer finger under her chin and raised her head to look in her eyes.

"What?" Scully asked, her voice quavering.

"Those guys are idiots. They got scared because they didn't understand. If they had understood that you had been building up feelings for them for so long that by the time you were brave enough to admit it, it was already love, they would've stayed. They don't know you. They didn't deserve you. You deserve so much more than that."

"I'm just so tired of waiting!" Scully whined slightly.

"I know you are." Mulder brushed the loose strands of hair from her face, tentively he leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" Scully whispered.

"I'm sick of waiting too." Mulder explained and leaned the rest of the way in, capturing her lower lip between both of his. It took a moment, then Scully reacted, kissing back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, Mulder couldn't believe she'd never been kissed, because it had never felt like this for him before. _Maybe I was just kissing the wrong girls_ Mulder thought for a moment.

"What was that?" Scully asked after she pulled away, panting like she had just run a marathon.

"A..kiss." Mulder said softly, he was really hoping Scully wouldn't be angry.

"I know that. But this is us. Mulder and Scully. Friends. Best Friends. Not the kind of friends who do that." Scully was on the verge of a panic attack, Mulder grabbed her hands and forced her to stop fidgeting.

"I like you Scully. I don't know for sure if I'm in love with you, but if I'm not then I am well on my way." Mulder explained and Scully's jaw slacked, "I know it's scary, but I know you like me too."

"I do Mulder, I have for years." Scully breathed.

"Then, Miss Dana Katherine Scully, would you do me the honor of being my girl friend?"

"Are you serious?" Scully bit her lip, trying to fight the grin that would surely take over her face.

"Completely."

"Yes!" Scully said and flung her arms around his neck, Fox Mulder was her boyfriend and she couldn't be more ecastatic.

"Good." Mulder wrapped his arms around her, he glanced at the clock, "Scully, I know we need to talk about this more, but it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Okay, but do you have to sleep on the cot?" Scully asked, "I swear I'll keep my hands to myself." Mulder laughed and shook his head, climbing up onto the bed.

Scully turned on her radio, turning the volume on low, pulling back the covers she climbed under and motioned for Mulder to do the same, turning on his side, he hooked an arm around her waist pulling her to him, she nestled her head on his chest.

"I love this song." Scully said into the darkness that now covered her room, Mulder traced his fingers up and down her arm, sending tingles over her skin.

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in,  
I just gotta let you know,  
What is that won't let me go,  
It's your love,  
Just does somethin' to me,  
Sends a shock right through me,  
I can't get enough,

and if you wonder,  
about the spell I'm under,  
oh it's your love."

Mulder sang with the song, whispering the words in her ear. Scully's face felt like she had slept with a hangar in her mouth, she was glad Mulder couldn't see her face in the dark.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The next morning, Mrs Scully opened the door to her youngest daughters room, to tell the two teenagers that it was time for breakfast, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She wasn't angry, but she hadn't expected to see this, not for another year or so. Her Dana was growing up and she couldn't stop it. If she had to grow up, Mrs. Scully was glad that Fox Mulder was the one she had chose to grow up with. Backing out of the room, she closed the door, tip toeing down the stairs to feed Charlie.

**A/N: So this be the conclusion of chapter two. I plan very much so to keep this going for a long time. Let's see... the songs used in this chapter was 'Famous in a Small Town' by Miranda Lambert and 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. I am sure the romantic parts of this chapter are completely cheesy, but that's what first loves are about, being ridiculously cheesy.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love you all =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since Brittney told me to go write, NOW. I am writing NOW. =)**

**Disclaimer: Dammit, why won't David Duchovny punish me?! GRR**

"You can do this. You can do this. You've done this forever." Fox Mulder coached himself in the mirror as he tied his tie, he swallowed hard, "But you've never done this as her boyfriend either." Mulder sighed, running a hand through his unruly dark brown hair, today was Thanksgiving and in less than an hour he was expected to be at the Scully house, where he would have dinner with the entire Scully clan. Only, this year he would not be introduced as Dana Scully's lifelong friend, but as her boyfriend. Mulder stood in dark black slacks and a deep blue long sleeve shirt, complete with his black tie. Slipping on his dress shoes, he looked at his watch, time to go.

"Fox?" His mother called as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes Ma'am?" He sighed, he had hoped to make a clean escape.

"Are you going to the Scully's?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay, well make sure to check in with your father today, he's having dinner with your grandmother."

"Yes Mom." Mulder said and kissed her cheek, running out the door. He stopped at the floral store and grabbed a boquet of Day Lillies before continuing to the Scully household. He parked his Ford on the curb and took a deep breath, getting out of his car. Before he even reached the sidewalk, Scully was outside, flying off the porch and down the sidewalk, springing into his awaiting arms. He hugged her tightly, lifting her feet a few inches off the sidewalk.

"Mmm I am glad you're here." Scully whispered in his ear and Mulder grinned as he sat her down.

"You look beautiful."Mulder smiled, tucking one of her red curls behind her ear, "These," He held the flowers out, "are for you."

"Mulder they're beautiful. You know how much I love lillies." Scully smiled and brought the flowers to her nose breathing deeply.

"C'mon, let's get in there before Captain thinks I kidnapped you." Mulder said and took her hand with a smile, moving to walk but Scully stood still, he turned to look at her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed her back lightly and pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, "Ready?" She nodded and hand in hand they walked into the house.

"Mulder!" A voice called when they entered the house, Mulder looked around seeing a young boy running towards him, Mulder reached down and picked up nine year old Charlie.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?" Mulder asked the little guy in his arms.

"Are you really datin' Dana?"

"Yeah bub I am." Mulder smiled at Scully.

"But...but...EWWWW" Charlie exclaimed, "GIRLS ARE GROSS!"

"Even your sister?" Mulder asked trying to contain a laugh.

"'Specially MY sisters."

"HEY!" The two redheads who were standing in the foyer exclaimed, "You're in for it Charles." Melissa said as the two moved for Charlie.

"No Mulder SAVE me!" Charlie exclaimed and clung tightly to Mulder, Mulder laughed.

"I got ya Charlie." Mulder promised as Melissa and Dana began to tickle Charlie. Mulder put Charlie down, "Run Charlie run!" Mulder exclaimed as the girls then turned on Mulder.

The three of them laughed as Charlie escaped to the safety of his cousins in the living room.

"Hey Mulder." Melissa said and gave him a hug.

"Hey Missy. How's Baltimore?" Mulder asked wrapping an arm around the now woman who had always been like a big sister to him.

"Boring." Melissa huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good you could use some boring Missy." Mulder said letting her go.

"I do believe I resent that remark Mulder." Melissa said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"C'mon Mulder, Ahab's in the living room." Scully took a deep breath, taking his hand and leading him to the living room, where Captain Scully sat watching the football game.

"Daddy, Mulder's here." Scully said as Mulder stood pale faced behind her. Sure, Mr. Scully liked him just fine when he was just Scully's friend, but who said he'd like him as Scully's boyfriend.

"Hello Mr. Scully." Mulder said softly and stuck his hand out.

"William, Fox. We've been awaiting this day for a long time." Mr. Scully said, shaking his hand. Mulder let out a nervous chuckle, "Relax Fox, I'm not going to bite you. Same rules still apply, you treat Dana well and we won't have a problem."

"Yes sir." Mulder looked down, then up, looking Mr. Scully in the eyes, "Sir, I'd like your permission to take Dana out for dinner Friday night."

"Permission granted. Now let's enjoy today. Sit you two." Mr. Scully said and both teenagers moved to sit on the couch.

"I told you there was nothing to be afraid of." Scully whispered in Mulder's ear.

"Oh you can't tell me you weren't shaking in your high heels."

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to get nervous." Scully clarified and wacked him in the shoulder with the back of his hand. Mulder caught her hand and pulled her closer. Scully smiled and tucked her feet under her, leaning into Mulder's side. Mulder draped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her mess of curls.

"Hello!" Bill Jr. called as he stepped into the house and Mulder cringed this was not going to go over well.

"Bill!' His family moved to hug him, Mulder stayed on the couch while Dana hugged her big brother.

"Hi Mulder." Bill said in a deep and almost angry voice.

"Hi Bill. How's college?" Mulder asked trying to play nice.

"Fine. Fine." He said as Scully decided that it would be best to sit on Mulder's lap, "What's goin' on?"

"Mulder and I are dating Bill." Scully said in a 'duh' voice.

"WHAT?" Bill roared.

"Bill." Mr. Scully warned.

"No! Dad. You're letting her date him! It's bad enough you let them be friends." Bill exclaimed.

"Bill." Scully said in a tone that was so icy it sent a chill through the room.

"No Danes. You are not going out with him. Not after what he did to his sister." Bill yelled as Mulder bit his lip. He wasn't going to bite, he was better then this, he had to be, for Scully.

"He didn't do anything to Samantha, you asshole!" Dana yelled back.

"Oh stop being so naieve Dana!"

"No! Mulder is my best friend and he's my boyfriend and you can't even be civil to him because of some God damn small town rumor! He did nothing to Samantha and he is a way better person than you'll ever be!" Scully screamed. Mulder sighed and stood up.

"Dana....hey... look at me." Mulder said softly, rubbing her arms with his hands, "Don't say anything you'll regret. It's okay, that Bill doesn't like me, but he's your brother."

"Mulder..." She whimpered.

"I'm gonna go. I don't want to cause any drama. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Mulder kissed her forehead and turned to walk out the door, "It's been good seeing you guys." He grabbed his coat and stepped out into the cold.

"Mulder!" Dana's voice called from the porch when he reached his truck. She sprinted barefoot across the ice, tears streaming down her face.

"Dana get inside you're gonna get frostbite." Mulder warned.

"Don't go." Scully said as she reached him and Mulder wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. No hard feelings okay, be nice to Bill, he's just lookin' out for you." Mulder said softly, he kissed her lips gently, "Now go inside. I love you."

"I love you too." Scully said and she turned away, tears streaming down her face as she walked back inside while Mulder got in his car and drove off, stepping inside the house, she rested her head against the door.

"Dana.."

"GET AWAY FROM ME BILL!" She yelled and sprinted up the stairs to her room, she collapsed on her mess of covers, sobbing into her pillows.

"Danes." Melissa called awhile later, "Can I come in?" Melissa waited til she heard the muffled 'yeah' on the otherside of the door. She opened the door to find Dana with her hair down and sweats on, mascara all over her face from crying.

"Missy." Scully said so softly, her voice filled with tears.

"Mom and Dad are chewing Bill a new one right now in the kitchen." Melissa explained softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Dana's leg.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. Today was supposed to be great. We'd get Dad's approval. Eat some pumpkin pie. Help put up the christmas tree and end the day with an amazing kiss that makes this seem like it's out of some amazing Holiday movie. Instead, I get a re-run of a soap opera that everyone's seen a thousand times and it's lost all value." She said and burried her head in her hands.

"We all know Bill is a jerk, but I don't think any of that matters. I think today was good, because Mom and Dad got to see Mulder behave like a real gentleman. He didn't bite back whenever Bill tried to bait him, he calmed you down in a way that I've never seen before. They saw how much he made you smile before Bill got here. I think in the long run that's gonna help you a lot." Melissa reassured her.

"How can you be so positive?" She asked falling back on her pillows.

"Cause I've been there. I've been the one who brought home the boy friend that Bill hates. The one who's had a breakdown in front of the family and a screaming match with her brother. It's all survivable little sister."

"I love you Melissa." Scully leaned forward and hugged her.

"I love you too Kid." Melissa said as there was a 'clink' on the window, the sound of a pebble hitting glass, "I wonder who that could be?" Melissa teased as she got up off the bed, moving to open the window, "You want something?"

"Yeah. Your sister." Mulder called from the ground.

"Didn't Romeo call from the balconey across from her."

"Yeah, but I don't think the Griswalds would like it too much if I borrowed theirs." Mulder bantered while Scully cleaned herself up quickly, glad that Melissa could keep him occupied. Scully slid on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt, sliding on her converse, she raced to the bathroom, washing her face and pulling her curls into a ponytail. She re-entered her room.

"Cover for me?" Scully asked as she began to climb out the window.

"Always. Have fun you guys." Melissa called as Mulder caught Scully on her way to the ground. Scully waved her thanks to her sister as she and Mulder sprinted through the snow to his truck.

Mulder held open the door to the cab and helped her up into the seat, shutting the door he walked around and climbed in himself, the heat was cranked and the radio was on low.

"Where are we going?" Scully asked as she realized it was almost midnight, most places were closed by now.

"Well I was thinking we could just drive or we could go hang out with John and Monica." Mulder suggested.

"Let's just drive, I don't want to interrupt their _festivities_." Scully said suggestively. John Doggett and Monica Reyes had been their best friends for a long time. They'd known John since kindergarten and Monica had joined the group in fifth grade when her family had moved there from Mexico. John and Monica had been together off and on since middle school.

"Point taken." Mulder put the truck in gear and pulled out onto the road.

"I'm sorry about what Bill said." Scully told him softly.

"No harm, No foul." Mulder shrugged.

"You know the rest of us don't think like he does right? The rest of my family loves you." Scully reassured him, resting a hand on his thigh.

"I know and I love them all too. I knew that Bill wouldn't like this, the two of us, but it doesn't matter to me. I don't know about you, but I don't need his approval." Mulder stopped at the red light leaning over to kiss her.

"Mmmhmm." Scully murmered her breathless agreement.

They drove for a long while into the night. Finally they reached the state line, "We should probably turn around, it's almost three am."

"Yeah. My Dad isn't going to like it very much if I am not in my bed when he wakes up." Scully agreed.

"Still, it's tempting to keep driving." Mulder spoke as he pulled into a truck stop, turning the vehicle around and pulling back out onto the highway, "Just you and me and the open road."

"We should do that this summer. Just take off. Leave the day after school ends and come back before it starts." Scully mentioned, she liked the idea of just getting in the car and driving no where in particular with Mulder.

"We should." Mulder agreed as he turned up the radio, "I think this is our song." Mulder mentioned and Scully smiled.

"And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes." Scully sang along with the song, the words seemed to fit them so perfectly, she smiled at Mulder, looking at him through her eye smiled, taking her hand and tracing his thumb over her wrist.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes._

Mulder felt the words resonate through the truck and it sent shivers down his spine, he wanted to marry Scully someday, he couldn't see anything in his future besides her.

"Wow." Scully breathed as the song ended, her eyes wet with tears.

"That's us." Mulder said soundly.

"It is." Scully smiled.

They arrived back at the Scully home at five am, Scully snuck back through her window, quietly but not so quiet that she didn't wake Melissa up. Melissa sat up in the spare bed, "How'd it go Kid?"

"Great." Scully smiled, it was such a simple night, but it had been perfect.

"Where'd you go?"

"We drove to the state line and back." Scully said as she changed into her pajamas, crawling into her bed, knowing she should sleep, but she was wide awake.

"Way to go little sister." Melissa smiled, rolling over going back to sleep. Scully grabbed her journal and turned it to a knew page, grabbing her purple pen, she began to write.

_"November 28th._

_Thanksgiving was an utter mess. Bill was a jerk, Mulder left. I hid in my room for the rest of the day. Til Mulder came and got me. It was so great to just drive with him. Stopping at the gas station for sodas and twizzlers. Singing with every song that came on the radio. Defining our song. Talking about the future. My hearts never felt so at peace. I feel completely at peace. It's all because of him. I am in love. I am seventeen and completely, head over heels in love. _

_It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

She finished writing and turned over, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N**: **Per request, Love Story by Taylor Swift was used in this chapter. Wasn't so much of a heart ache to use it since I love it. =D. Turns out we're getting internet soon. Hopefully only a few more days of library internet. Cross your fingers peoples!**

**[and a special thanks to Brittney like always.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people. They're inspiring if you believe it or not. **

**Disclaimer: Dammit Duchovny! PUNISH me =P**

"Knock Knock? Dana?" Sixteen year old Monica Reyes called as she pushed open the door to the Scully household.

"Up here." Scully yelled from the top of the stairs and Monica rushed up to join her.

"Afternoon. So are you nervous?" Monica asked as she walked into the room and then laughed at the disaster that was Scully's room. Clothes were thrown everywhere, jeans on the floor, tops covering lamps and bookshelves.

"Shut up and help me! Everything looks wrong. I can't do this Monica! What was I thinking? I think I am getting hives and my throat is closing up." Scully said as she paced back and forth.

"Dana CHILL. Ok, first off. You're perfectly fine. You're nervous and that's perfectly normal. Secondly, you'd look amazing in anything you put on. Now sit and let Monica take over." Monica said and pushed Scully into her computer chair.

"Mon..."

"Dana, chill. This is Mulder you're going out with. The same guy you've seen pick his nose and fart. I am pretty sure it's gonna be okay." Monica said as she looked through Dana's clothes, forming outfit choices in her mind.

"Well when you put it like that..." Scully said and scrunched up her nose.

"Now where is he taking you?"

"I don't know for sure. He said something about the mall. So I'm guessing a burger and a movie or something like that." Scully said as she rested her head on her desk.

"Ok, so fancy casual." Monica grabbed Scully's nicest pair of dark wash jeans and a teal off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, handing them to Dana, "There you go. No Converse either. Wear real shoes."

"Monica.. it's going to be bad enough not to like an idiot and now you're gonna make me worry about breaking my neck in a heel too!" Scully groaned.

"Welcome to land of womanhood." Monica pulled her by the hand and pushed her into the bathroom, "Now get changed so I can do your hair and makeup."

"Have I told you I hate you lately?" She called from the otherside of the door.

"No, but I think it goes without saying." Monica grinned.

"Just as long as we're clear." Scully pulled open the door, standing in the outfit Monica picked out.

"Perfect. Now grab your little black strappy heels that Melissa made you buy when we went to New York. They'll make your jeans stop dragging and look super cute." Monica told her as she grabbed the make up and curling iron from the bathroom.

"Yeah. Two inch heel. Complete klutz. Ice. Those three things belong together." She mumbled as she grabbed the shoes from her closet.

"Is that negativity I hear? Cause I'd hate to have to beat you up."

"Oh like you could beat me up! I may be small, but I'm mighty Reyes. I'd so kick your ass." Scully said as she plopped back down in her desk chair.

"If you weren't going on a date in an hour, I'd so prove to you just how wrong you are." Monica said as she began to do Scully's hair.

Twenty minutes later, Dana Scully was ready for her date. She stood in front of her full length mirror, pulling at the shirt Monica had chosen for her, seriously hating her shoes and wondering if her hair and make up was over done.

"I have to go. You look perfect. Mulder is going to forget how to breathe. Call me when you get home and tell me EVERYTHING." Monica said and gave her a quick and gentle hug.

"Thank you!" Scully called as she heard the front door close. Grabbing her purse, she walked down the stairs, standing in the foyer waiting for Mulder.

"Wow... Starbuck, you look grown up." William Scully commented from the kitchen table where he sat cleaning his gun.

"Thank you Daddy. Are you going to be doing that when Mulder gets here?" She asked, highly amused at her father's activity.

"Would you believe me if I said it was purely coincidental?" Mr Scully asked, grinning at his daughter.

"Not so much Ahab." Scully laughed as there was a knock on the door. She rushed over to the door opening up, her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Mulder standing in his dark wash jeans and a black turtleneck, complete with leather bomber jacket and boots, "Hey." she said meekly.

"Dana...you look beautiful." He commented and they both shared a smile.

"Good evening Fox." Mr. Scully called from the kitchen.

"Hello Sir." He said and nodded in the direction of the man.

"Where are you and Dana off to this evening?"

"Red Robin for dinner and they're playing Casablanca at the bookstore." Mulder explained and Scully smiled, Casablanca was one of her favorite movies.

"Home by eleven please." Mr Scully told him.

"Yes sir." Mulder nodded as he took Scully's hand leading her outside to his truck.

"Mulder, how'd you find out they were playing Casablanca?" Scully asked, knowing that Mulder wasn't one to frequent the mall.

"Ok, you caught me. Monica helped me." Mulder admitted, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"That's so sweet." Scully leaned over and kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.

"I uhm...want to give you something." Mulder explained.

"Mulder you don't have to get me anything." Scully told him, though it was nice to have someone to spoil her.

"Well it hardly broke me, besides I like doing nice things for you." Mulder reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a chain that had his class ring on it, "I figured the ring would be too big on your finger...so I put it on a chain. I mean you don't have to wear it, I just, I wanted you to have it. Ok, I'm an idiot." Mulder was silenced as Scully leaned over to kiss him.

"Thank you." She accepted the necklace, sliding it over her head and rested it on her neck. She played with the ring while Mulder drove.

"Did you forget your coat?" Mulder asked when he parked in front of the Red Robin.

"Ah crap I did. I didn't even realize it before. Monica forced me into a long sleeve shirt." Scully muttered as Mulder slid off his bomber jacket and wrapped it around Scully's shoulders.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"Ah, I'm tough." Mulder shrugged, getting out of the cab and walking around to open the door for her.

"Thank you." Scully said, the sleeves hung down an extra four inches and the bottom of the coat rested just above her knees, but she loved it. It was worn leather that kept her warm, of course, it was a plus that it smelled just like Mulder.

"You're welcome." Mulder smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they walked into the restraunt. They took a seat in the corner booth, sitting on the same side, Mulder kept an arm around her, knowing that she was freezing.

"So did you finish the Geometry homework?" Mulder asked her.

"Yeah. Come over tomorrow and I'll help you on it." Scully told him, knowing that _helping_ would end up with him copying her answers.

"Thank you." Mulder kissed her temple.

After dinner, they walked through the nearly empty mall and into the half-priced bookstore. Mulder paid for their tickets and they took the old couch in the back corner of the room, Mulder stretched out on the couch, taking Scully in his arms. She smiled into the dark as the movie began. Mulder wiped her tears when she cried over Rick and Ilsa's ill fated romance and laughed with her at all the right parts.

"This was perfect Mulder, thank you." Scully said as they walked towards the truck.

"You're welcome. Thanks for making it amazing." Mulder said and kissed her nose.

"You're too--." Scully trailed off as she fell on a piece of ice, "Oof." She said as she landed on her ankle, breaking her heel.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Mulder kneeled next to her, cursing himself inside for not having a better grip on her.

"I'm fine. I just have to kill Melissa for talking me into buying these and Monica for making me wear them." Scully said as she slid the shoes off. Mulder sighed and picked her up, bridal style, "Mulder I can walk!"

"Not on ice your not. The last thing I need to do is explain to the Captain why I brought his daughter home with frostbite." Mulder placed her in the cab. Scully propped her leg up on the dash while Mulder got in.

"I'm sorry." Dana said as she was on the verge of tears, more out of embarassment than pain.

"Hey it could've happened to anybody. All that matters is that you're safe." Mulder promised her, taking her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Parking in front of the Scully house, Mulder sighed when he saw Scully's ankle resting on the dash, successfully bruised and swollen. She swore it was just sprained, but Mulder wasn't so sure. Holding her purse and shoes, Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck and he carried her inside.

"What happened?" Mrs. Scully rushed from her spot in the living room to the foyer.

"I fell on the ice and broke my heel." Scully said, burrowing her head into Mulder's chest.

"Put her on the couch Fox, please." Mrs. Scully instructed and Mulder did as she asked. Mulder stood awkwardly while Mrs. Scully assessed the damages. Deciding it was just a sprain, she wrapped Dana's ankle and made her take a pain killer.

"I'm fine Mulder. Go home. I don't want you to get in trouble because I'm a klutz."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mulder asked as he glanced at his watch, cringing when he saw how late it was.

"Yeah. Come over after lunch and we can do homework." Scully smiled, grabbing his neck with her hands, she pulled him down to kiss him.

He pulled away grinning, "Frisky much?"

"It's the painkiller. It makes me _wild_."She said suggestively waggling her eye brows. Mulder laughed as he let himself out.

"Did you have a good time honey?" Mrs. Scully asked, handing Dana a cup of hot cocoa and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I really did. It was perfect before I fell." Scully smiled at her mother.

"I like seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Happy. Content. In love." Mrs. Scully told her youngest daughter.

"I didn't think you would be this okay with me and Mulder." Dana said honestly, she had been worried about her parents reaction.

"Oh honey. We've been waiting for this day, long before you even realized you loved Fox." Mrs. Scully patted her leg.

"Mom..." Scully groaned, rolling her eyes.

"That's all I am saying sweetheart. Now would you like to stay here for tonight or do you want some help upstairs?"

"Here is good." Scully wrapped the blanket tightly around her, resting her head on the pillow.

"Okay. Sleep well Dana Katherine." Mrs. Scully said and kissed the top of her head, shutting off the lights and moving to go upstairs, "Oh and Dana. You and I are shopping for a nice pair of dress flats before your next date with Fox."

"Yes Ma'am." Scully giggled into the darkness.

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter, but I only wanted to focus on their date. I didn't want a bunch of other stuff going on that would detract from that.**

**[special thanks to Brittney [Teliko.X3] and Andrea [Andreakayy] love ya girlies!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews =D I was gonna go like the next Monday with this chapter, but eh, I will write them at school eventually. This chapter was inspired by some advice my mom gave me and Bucky Covington's 'I'll Walk'**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, Shit.**

They had survived Scully's sprained ankle and all the stares from their classmates for the past week and now the first weekend of December saw Mulder at John's checking out a 2000 Indian. The boys gathered around the 'big boy toy' while Scully and Monica sat inside sipping hot cocoa.

"Do you think Mulder's gonna buy the bike?" Monica asked as they watched them out the window.

"Is it wrong that I kinda hope so?" Scully giggled, there was something about the idea of Mulder on a bike and her clinging to him that floored her.

"Not at all. Bikes are hot and guys know it." Monica shrugged and giggled with her best friend.

"My Dad might kill him if he picks me up on that thing." Scully laughed, the idea of the vein in her father's forehead swelling at the sight of Scully riding off on a bike was comical.

"Oooh he's buying!" Monica said and both girls rushed to the window, nose pressed against the glass as they watched Mulder hand John the money. Scully smiled and rushed outside.

"Wanna ride?" Mulder asked her and she nodded, her grin growing. Mulder handed her the helmet and climbed on, kick starting it and flicking up the kickstand with his heel. Scully climbed on the back, wrapping her arms tightly around Mulder's waist as they pulled out of the drive.

"Oh my god." Scully muttered as she glanced down, seeing the blacktop flyby below them. She tightened her grip on Mulder's waist and giggled nervously. Mulder could barely hear her over the roar of the motor and kicked it up another gear, flying down the road in a blur, "MULDER!" She screamed as the seat jerked under her, pulling her along for the ride, "Mulder the railroad tracks!" but he didn't slow down instead flew over them. He slowed to a stop at the bottom of the incline. Scully hopped off, "God dammit!" She screamed at him.

"Scully chill. I was completely in control." Mulder promised her.

"Are you fucking crazy?! How fast were you going?!" Scully yelled, though she wouldn't admit it, as much as it scared her, she loved it as well.

"I was only going like eighty."

"Mulder the posted limit is thirty!" Scully yelled and pulled off the helmet, chucking it at his chest, she began to march back to John's house.

"Scully it's cold. Get back on. I'll go the speed limit. I swear." Mulder promised her as he idled along side of her.

"No. I'm mad at you." Scully said, her voice thick with emotions and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Scully please, you know I'd never hurt you." Mulder promised, mentally kicking himself, he shouldn't have brought her along while he tested out the speed.

"It wasn't me I was worried about. You need to get another helmet." Scully said and the tears fell, the thought of loosing Mulder to something so foolish, scared her more than anything. She continued walking as she cried.

"Scully please.." Mulder begged.

"No. You don't understand. I'll walk. Don't worry 'bout me." Scully said and Mulder sighed. He drove off down the road. Parking in John's driveway, he climbed off the bike

"Where's Dana?" Monica asked, crossing her arms.

"She's a little pissed at me. Do you think you could take my truck and go get her?" Mulder asked, tossing her the keys. Monica nodded and climbed into the black Ford, driving down the road.

A mile and a half down the road, she parked, "Dana. What happened?"

"He was doing eighty Mon! We could've died. He didn't even touch the pavement once he hit the railroad tracks!" Scully said as she wrapped her arms around herself, crying and shaking cold.

"Danes, you are okay and so is he." Monica reminded her, walking around the bed of the truck to hug her friend.

"I can't loose him Mon. Ever." Scully said, closing her eyes and shaking her head, she couldn't shake that thought.

"Tell him that." Monica said as she guided Scully up into the cab, cranking the heat to warm her up.

Monica parked in the drive and handed Scully the keys, "Talk to him." She urged and got out of the truck, pulling John inside so their friends could talk.

Scully slid out of the cab and walked over to where Mulder stood, she stood centimeters from him, putting her head against his chest as she sobbed, she raised her fist and pounded them against his chest as she cried. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and let her be angry. Scully pulled back, looking up at him with red and puffy eyes, "I can't loose you."

"I'm so sorry." Mulder whispered and he dipped his head, capturing her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back, grabbing a fist full of his coat, pulling him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wove his fingers in her hair. They stood that way for a long while in the cold, kissing, fighting fear and fighting the inevitable.

"You guys know Oxygen is kind of needed for survival?" Monica teased from the porch. Without seperating, Scully flipped Monica off as Mulder bent slightly, grabbing Scully's legs, he picked her up, pressing her against the truck as he continued kissing her.

When they were finally able to stop, Mulder loaded the bike onto the back of his truck and Scully grabbed her coat, well Mulder's coat that she claimed as her own and they got inside the warm cab. Resting her head on the window, Scully was asleep before they got up the hill, Mulder smiled when he saw her resting. Parking in front of the local Pak-A-Sak, he rushed inside and grabbed Scully a Candy Cane Coffee and a bag of pull N peel Twizzlers. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He said softly in her ear and her eyes fluttered open.

"You're forgiven." She murmered as she accepted the treats. Mulder pulled back out on to Line Street and headed towards the highway, "Mulder, where we goin'?"

"Yamaha. We're getting another helmet." Mulder explained and Scully smiled.

***************************************************************************************************************

An hour later Mulder parked in front of the Scully house, Dana sat with a purple helmet in her hands, complete with sparkles and everything.

"Thank you for the helmet." Scully smiled at him.

"Well I don't think Glitter and I go." Mulder laughed they had decided that Mulder would take the black helmet while Scully got the new fancy one. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Mulder smiled as he watched her slide out of the cab and up the sidewalk, into the house.

"Dana why do you have a helmet?" Charlie asked from where he sat doing his addition worksheets.

"Cause Mulder got a motorcycle." Scully said and continued up the stairs, laughing when she heard her parents gasp and her father drop the paper. Putting the helmet on her desk, she collapsed on her bed, pulling her teddybear to her chest. All in all, it was a good day.

**A/N: Ok, Ok, I know it's pathetically short. But really, does it need anything added? Me thinks not. Well that's it. Love you all. **

**[Special thanks AGAIN to Andrea and Brittney for listening to me ramble and spew ideas while they were trying to write their own updates. You guys are saints, no joke. Oh and thanks to mi madre who helped come up with the idea of a fight.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I ended up re-writing this chapter like four times. Too many good ideas. I won't update again, till later this week, cause I have a funeral to attend and my friend needs me right now. But I wanted to post, cause it's been awhile. If you like this, go read and review God Love Her, the DRR companion to this story. **

**dedication: Teliko.X3 for her seventeenth birthday. **

**disclaimer: NAHT MINE. but they belong to my uncle's cousin's brother, twice removed. [ok, so maybe I am pushing the fact that CC and I share the same last name]**

It was two o'clock on Friday afternoon and Jasper Hollow teenagers found themselves stuck in seventh period. Dana Scully sat tapping her mechanical pencil against the edge of her notebook. Her converse clad foot almost convulsing against the leg of her chair, she was anxious, dying to escape these suffocating halls. Normally Dana loved school and her Brit Lit class was one of her favorites, but the only thing on her mind at the moment was Fox Mulder. She glanced outside, ice pellets fell to the ground, _Great, I am so going to fall on that. Maybe I can get Mulder to carry me. _

"Dana...Dana.....Dana Scully." Mrs. Hale said, raising her voice in front of the class. A few of her classmates snickered, but she didn't even notice, "Dana could you give us the answer?"

"What?" Dana asked as her head jerked up.

"The question, do you have the answer?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, what was the question?" Scully asked softly.

"The theme to Wuthering Heights, what is it?"

"Uhm.." Scully said and stalled for time, "Healing?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"An answer." Scully said firmly.

The bell rang and Scully breathed a deep sigh of relief. Shoving her notebook and books into her bag and racing for the door. She weaved her way through the crowded hallways, making her way upstairs, preparing herself for the UFC fight for her locker.

"Open up goddaammit." She groaned as she kicked her locker, grabbing the handle and yanking on it, "Oooopen!"

"Want some help?" Mulder asked, coming up behind Scully and wrapping his arms around her waist. She relaxed into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"This thing hates me." Scully said, pouting slightly.

"Suuure, get your books and lets get out of here. Coach cancelled practice cause of the storm." Mulder explained and Scully smiled, grateful she wouldn't have to sit through Mulder's basketball practice. Mulder opened the locker and Scully grabbed her Geometry book and slid it into her bag, grabbing Mulder's leather jacket, she kicked the door shut. After Scully pulled on the coat, Mulder wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and guided their way through the still densely packed hallways. They stepped outside and Mulder turned to Scully, "Hop on." He said and Scully grinned, jumping onto his back.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Well I don't think your parents would like it to much if I actually let you break your ankle." Mulder said with a chuckle as Scully's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Shut up." Scully said as Mulder made his way across the icy street to the junior parking lot.

"Hand me the scraper." Mulder said as he opened her door and helped her up and in. Scully grabbed the scraper from the windowsill. Mulder took it and spent the next five minutes, slipping on the ice as he cleaned the windows off. Climbing in the truck shaking, he pulled out of the parking space and Scully turned the heat up as high as it would go.

3OH!3 played and Scully pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Hello?" Scully said, "Oh hey Mom. Your stuck where. Oh...okay. Yeah. Nah, I'll be fine. Okay be safe. Love you too." Scully said and closed her phone, turning to face Mulder, "That was my mom, she is stuck with Charlie's class in Sandusky. So I guess I have the house to myself tonight."

"Oh. You want me to stay?" Mulder asked, unsure of what the protocol was now. Before they began dating it would of been a no brainer, if Dana was home alone, Mulder stayed over.

"If..if you wanna." Scully said and bit the inside of her lip.

"I'll stay. This storm is too nasty to try to make it down the hill." Mulder said as he inched across the town and slammed on his breaks as a van slid through the intersection. Scully gripped Mulder's arm as they drove, her eyes clinched shut.

Mulder parked in front of the Scully house and turned off the truck, "Want me to carry you?"

"Nah, just hold me up, okay?" Scully asked and Mulder nodded, climbing out of the cab, he rounded the vehicle and helped Scully out, carrying their bags on one arm and holding her up with the other.

"So... homework?" Mulder asked awkwardly when they were inside the house. They slipped off their shoes and hung up their coats.

"Uhm sure." Scully said and grabbed a couple cans of soda for them, she tossed him one and gave him a reassuring smile. Grabbing her bag, she sat at the kitchen table and Mulder grabbed the bag of pretzels from the counter, sitting next to her.

"So what's Charlie's class in Sandusky for?" Mulder asked her as he popped a pretzel in his mouth and cracked open his Dr. Pepper.

"Oh, they were at Sauder Village and I guess they are crashing at an Elementary school in Sandusky for the night."

"Fun." Mulder said dryly as he pulled out his APUSH book.

"Oh yeah, I am sure the parents love being stuck with a hundred and sixty nine year olds." Scully chuckled as she grabbed a handful of pretzels and opened up Wuthering Heights, she needed to get caught up on her chapters. She had read Wuthering Heights before and she loved the story of Heathcliff and Catherine but as of lately, she had been enraptured by the love story that was her life.

"We need tunes." Mulder said and turned on the radio softly, 'Jack and Diane' by John Mellencamp played and Mulder grinned, he was a huge Mellencamp fan, "A little ditty about Jack and Diane, two American kids growin' up in the heartland.." Mulder mumbled along with the song as he answered the questions in his cliffs book.

"Good song." Scully mentioned off-handedly as she turned the page in her book. Mulder laughed and Scully looked up, "What?"

"We sound like your parents. Remember on Saturdays when we were younger and your Dad would have the radio on and they'd share the paper and exchange small talk." Mulder said and was grinning hard.

"Well I don't have a problem being compared to that."

"Me either. It's far better than being my parents."

"No offense, but I am gonna agree with you there." Scully said and Mulder tossed a pretzel at her, "MULDER!" She squealed.

"SCULLAY." Mulder countered and she chucked a pretzel back at him, "This is war" Mulder stood up and walked around the table.

"Mulder...No." Scully said and backed up a little, Mulder reached for her and she got up, sprinting around the table and up the stairs. Mulder hot on her heels, he cornered her in the bathroom, grabbing her by the waist, he picked her up. Scully grabbed the shaving cream off the counter and held it over her shoulder, spraying it.

"HEY!" Mulder said and then gagged as he got a mouthful.

Several minutes and a can of shaving cream later Mulder and Scully laid on the floor of the bathroom gasping for air.

"I love you." Mulder said as he hooked an arm around Scully and pulling her close. Scully cuddled her head into his chest.

"I love you too." Scully smiled and looked at him, "Stay right there." She said and hopped up, racing to her room she grabbed her camera, coming back to the bathroom, "Smile pretty."

"Dana Katherine." He said in a warning tones.

"Fox William.." Scully smiled, "Come on I need pictures of you as my boyfriend. We don't have any." She pouted.

Mulder stood up and took the camera from her, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her lightly, holding the camera out, he snapped a picture and pulled away, "Happy?"

"Your mouth tastes like Barbasol." Scully giggled and Mulder laughed.

"Let's clean up and I'll brush my teeth and then we can take all the pictures you want, okay?" Mulder asked and Scully nodded, "Alright, go grab your pajamas and take a shower. I am gonna get my stuff from the closet."

Scully went to her room and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and her long sleeve Jasper Hollow High shirt. She took a steaming hot shower and was getting dressed when Mulder knocked on the door, "I ordered a pizza. Should be here soon."

"Okay." Scully called back. Pulling her damp hair up into a bun on her head, she smiled into the mirror, "Who is this girl?" She asked, "I like her." Scully exited the bathroom, "Showers free."

"Thank ya baby." Mulder pressed a kiss to her lips and entered the bathroom, "Money for the pizza is on the counter." He told her.

Fifteen minutes later, Mulder came down the stairs, "Oh that smells good." Mulder entered the living room, collapsing on the couch next to Scully, "Gimme that camera of yours, before my mouth gets all disgusting again."

Scully laughed and handed it to him, she laid back on the couch and pulled Mulder with her, "Kiss me." She whispered and Mulder obliged, snapping a photo while doing so.

When the photo/make out session was over, they ate their pizza, Scully put in a movie.

"Titanic, again?" Mulder asked.

"Shut up. I love this movie. It's like, totally amazing." Scully said, resting her feet on the coffee table and taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.

When the credits on the movie rolled, Scully sniffled, "That's how I want to die."

"On a sinking boat, in freezing cold water?"

"No. Kissing you." Scully smiled.

"Doesn't seem like a bad way to go to me."

"Sure doesn't." Scully stood up, stretching her arms over her head and her shirt rode up, exposing her stomach. Mulder reached forward, placing hand on her exposed skin and pulled her foreword till she fell into his lap, "Mulder, I need to get out the DVD." She whispered.

"Nope." Mulder said and silenced her with a kiss on the lips, undoing her bun and letting her hair fall down, "I love you." Mulder whispered against her lips as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you too." Scully said and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. Mulder slid his hands down her back, gripping her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible, even that wasn't close enough.

"I want you." Mulder breathed against her neck as he nuzzled the crook of her shoulder.

"Mulder, Mulder stop." Scully said as his hands snaked under her shirt.

"What?" Mulder pulled back.

"I'm, I'm not ready. Not yet." Scully said, "I don't want the first time we have sex to be, to be a crime of opportunity."

"Scully, I love you and I would never take advantage of you like that, but if you want to wait, then I'll wait from now till kingdom come." Mulder promised her.

"I feel like such an idiot." Scully said and hot tears pooled in her eyes.

"Hey." Mulder cupped her chin with his hand, "Listen to me. I don't care if we have sex or not. I'm perfectly fine sitting here with you. Holding you. Cause the only thing that matters to me in this world... is you."

Scully smiled and chuckled lightly, "You should write for Hallmark."

"I'm a man of many talents. I meant what I said though, Scully, I'll wait. It doesn't matter to me. You matter to me." Mulder said and kissed her nose.

"Thank you." Scully said and buried her head in his chest. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you, don't you know that?"

"I love you too Fox Mulder, more than you could ever imagine." Scully said.

"Alright." Mulder stood up and helped Scully up, "Go grab your sleeping bag and that big comforter." Mulder told her as he grabbed the cushions and the pillows off the couch.

"Mulder?" Scully raised her eye brow.

"Trust me." Mulder said and Scully laughed, running upstairs to grab the requested items.

They formed a big bed out of their supplies and laid on the makeshift bed as they listened to the radio and the rain on the roof.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?" Mulder asked as he traced circles over Scully's shoulder.

"What do you see in the future?"

"For us?"

"Yeah." Scully said as she turned on her side to look at him.

Mulder brushed the hair from her face, "You."

"Mulder." Scully rolled her eyes, "Be serious."

"I am Scully. I don't care if I spend the rest of my life flippin' burgers at McDonalds in this God forsaken town or if I am living in New York City, working as a bigwig for a Corporate office. All that matters is that I have you."

Scully bit her lip and smiled, "Your perfect."

"If I am anything close to perfect, it's because I have you." Mulder whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully awoke the next morning to the sound of her house door shutting. It took her a second to realize that she was on the living room floor, in her boy friend's arms.

"Mulder wake up." She muttered and elbowed him.

"Wha?" Mulder sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning you two." Mrs. Scully stood behind the couch, a sleeping Charlie in her arms.

"Oh Mrs. Scully." Mulder jumped up, rushing over to her, "Let me take Charlie upstairs for you."

"Thank you Fox." Mrs. Scully smiled and handed off the sleeping boy.

"Hi Mom." Scully said sheepishly.

"Dana Katherine." Mrs. Scully said and chuckled softly and removed her gloves and hat.

**A/N: Alright, I am fairly certain it sucks. I wouldn't blame Brittney if she hated it. Okay, self deprecation over, lemme know if you like it or not, okay!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am aware that I so totally suck at updating this story. Thing are complicated and believe me when I say you prolly don't care. Anyways, I am having trouble coming up with stuff that we haven't all ready read 92,143 times and read it done better. So let me know what you guys want to see, okay? BTW you will understand this ch. better if you read God Love Her.**

**Dedication: To Miss Brittney, Miss Andrea, Miss Lily and Miss Ashley --I sincerely love you all.**

**Disclaimer: Naht mine, oh fuck.**

"I think I am pregnant." Monica Reyes whispered to her best friend, Dana Scully. It was Thursday night and the girls were stretched out in the upstairs playroom watching TV.

"Are you serious?" Scully sat upright on the broken down couch, "Mon?"

"Yeah." Monica nodded from her spot on the floor and drew her knees up to her chin. Scully couldn't find the words to speak, so she slid off the couch and wrapped an arm around her best friend. Monica rested her head against Scully's shoulder and fought back tears, "God, what if I am?"

"Honey you gotta take a test and find out." Scully advised her, "If you are though, you know I'm with you, whatever you decide." Scully said, searching for the words to say. She played with Monica's curls and almost laughed at the irony of the Pampers commercial on the TV.

"John is gonna hate me. My parents are gonna kill me." Monica whispered.

"John isn't gonna hate you." Scully told her.

"I always dreamed of this happening, I just thought it'd be farther down the road." Monica told her.

"Yeah. You know, I think John would be great with a kid. I mean look at how good he is with Luke." Scully said, speaking of her friend's little brother.

"I know." Monica sniffled slightly.

"What's wrong?" Charlie Scully asked from the doorway.

"Nothing Charles." Scully said and gave him a look.

"Monica?" Charlie asked, Monica Reyes was Charlie's bud, she always took his and his best friend Luke Doggett's side in the fights against the older kids.

"It's okay Charlie." Monica said and smiled when the red headed boy came over and gave her a hug.

"D'John make you sad? Cause Luke and I could shoot him with our Nerf guns." Charlie told her as he hugged Monica tightly. Both girls chuckled and Monica ruffled his hair.

"No, John didn't make me sad. Go do your homework squirt."

"Okay." Charlie said and smiled up at his big sister before running off.

"He is such a sweetheart." Monica said as she grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it to her chest.

"I think he has a crush on you." Scully said and laughed slightly.

"If only I wasn't seven years older, taken and potentially carrying a life form." Monica said dryly and Scully gave her a look, "I know, I know I need to take a test."

"Monica, your Dad is here." Mrs. Scully called from the living room.

"Okay Mrs. Scully." Monica hollered back. Slipping on her shoes, she grabbed her coat and her book bag, and gave Scully a quick hug.

"You call me if you need anything." Scully said and Monica nodded.

"Love ya, Danes."

"Love ya too, Mon." Scully said and watched her friend run down the stairs. Flopping back down on the worn out couch, Scully rested her leg on the back of it. She couldn't fathom being in Monica's shoes and bit her lip, her thoughts drifting to Mulder and how their relationship was progressing.

Scully wanted to be with Mulder in every way, but she knew that if they took that step, potential mishaps could occur and she wasn't ready to deal with those. Scully's eyes closed slightly and she noted the time. CSI was on, but she didn't have the energy to flip the channel. She had conquered three tests today, Geometry, US History and Spanish. She was fairly certain her Junior year would be the death of her.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Morning, Beautiful." Fox Mulder whispered in Dana Scully's ear. The air was thick with the smell of coffee and a Danish. Scully forced her eyes open, she was on the couch in the playroom.

"What time is it?" She asked as she forced herself to sit up.

"Five thirty, relax, we're swimming in time." Mulder reassured her.

"Mmkay, why'd you wake me up then?" Scully asked as she fell back on the couch.

"Well for one, I didn't want your breakfast to get cold and two, I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Monica." Mulder asked.

"Why?" Scully asked, sitting up right, now wide awake.

"I caught her walkin' up the hill on my way here. I gave her a lift to John's. She was crying and in her pajama's. She looked really upset." Mulder explained as he tore open the prepackaged breakfast treat.

"Fuck." Scully muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked.

"Nothing." Scully lied and then sighed, looking up at him, "Okay, something, but I can't really saying anything until I know for sure."

"Scully you know I won't tell anyone."

"I know... it's a girl thing Mulder." Scully said, coming up with the best excuse her tired brain could come up with.

"Alright." Mulder shrugged and went along with it. He handed her, her breakfast and grabbed the remote, turning on Katie Couric.

"I'm going to go grab a shower." Scully said and stood up a short while later.

"Mmkay." Mulder said, thoroughly wrapped up in the previous days basketball scores.

Scully went to her room and grabbed her cell phone, sending a text to Monica. She tossed the phone on her desk and grabbed a pair of jeans and her old YMCA soccer shirt. She took a long, hot shower to clear her head, she almost forgot that she had to go to school, until she got out and realized she had very little time to get herself ready for the day.

Thirty minutes later, Mulder and Scully flew out the front door of the Scully household. Scully's damp hair freezing in the cold winter wind. It was the Friday before Christmas break and things were bound to be crazy at school.

"I love the last day of school before a break. Everyone is so much more enjoyable." Scully chuckled as Mulder pulled into the Junior parking lot.

"I know, right? John isn't here yet." Mulder noted that Doggett's regular parking space remained empty. Mulder turned off the engine and climbed out, grabbing his book bag, he met Scully by the tailgate, "Let's do this thing."

"Hey guys!" A fellow junior girl sprinted to catch up with them.

"Hey Lily." Scully smiled at her fellow classmate.

"Dana, could I persuade you to give me your notes from Brit Lit? I'll give them back to you at Lunch. I swear that class is going to kill me." Lily pleaded as they walked into the warm school.

"Sure Lily, just make sure I get them back." She pulled out her folder of notes and handed them to Lily.

"Thanks Danes, you're a life saver." Lily said and sprinted off towards the library.

Mulder sat down on the stairs and Scully sat next to him, the stairs had officially been claimed by their group of friends at the beginning of their freshman year. They were always open in the morning because they lead up to the second tier of bleachers in the gym. "You're too nice Scully."

"Why? Cause I let Lily borrow my notes?" Scully asked.

"And you let Brittney borrow your Geometry notes the day before that. You gave Andrea your last few note cards in Spanish. You gave Ashley a hair tie in gym. You're like a modern day Mother Theresa." Mulder explained.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm a regular saint." Scully brushed him off.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_

At lunch Mulder found Scully, "Hey." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Hi." She smiled, in her hands were her lunch money and her notes, returned by Lily. Scully smiled and turned, resting her head on his chest.

"I have something for you." Mulder held up a piece of paper.

"Mulder, what is that?" Scully said and reached for the note, but Mulder pulled it away.

"You have to promise you won't read this until you are in your next period." Mulder said, holding the note above her head.

"Mulder, I _promise_." She said and reached for the note, Mulder let her have it.

"What do you want for lunch?" Mulder asked as he grabbed a thing of fries.

"Just grab me a thing of fries." Scully said, the rest of the menu made her want to puke, she couldn't wait till she was away from high school cafeteria food.

"I wish they would bring back open lunch." Mulder said as he grabbed a cheese burger. Scully nodded in agreement, grabbing two bottled waters from the case. Mulder shook his head at Scully and she put her money away, sighing and not putting up a fight as Mulder bought their food.

They went to their usual spot, in the corner of the actual cafeteria, most kids ate in the multipurpose room, so there was always an empty table in the cafeteria.

"I wonder where Monica and John are." Scully commented off handedly as she shook a packet of salt and tore it open.

"I don't know. Want to stop by there after school?" Mulder asked.

"Sure." Scully smiled.

Mulder leaned over and kissed her lightly, "How have I put that off for so long today?" Mulder mumbled against her lips.

"Six inch rule guys." Mr. Harnett called and Scully laughed, Mr. Harnett was like a super sized kid. He taught tenth grade earth science and was the easiest guy in the world to get a long with.

"Hey Mr. Harnett." Mulder called and Scully gave a little wave.

"Hey Mulder. Hi Dana. Where's your partners in crime?" Mr. Harnett asked as he approached the table.

"Missing In Action, apparently." Mulder explained.

"I think Monica was sick. And if Monica's sick, John probably has it too." Scully explained and Mr. Harnett nodded as the bell rang, signaling that there half hour break was over.

Scully pouted playfully as she parted ways with Mulder, heading off to her Spanish class while Mulder was off to his Trig class.

Scully ran to the portable, trying not to fall on the ice. She made it inside and slid into her desk as the bell rang. They weren't doing anything important today, just watching a video. While the rest of the class goofed off, Scully reached into her pocket and pulled out Mulder's note, squinting to read it in the dimly lit room.

_Scully... Dana..._

_I don't write notes to girlfriends, you know this, cause I always made you write my replies to girls in Elementary School. Remember that? John still gives me hell for making you do that, apparently I wasn't being very gentlemanly, but hey, I was ten, what did I know? Anyways, I am sitting here in my lovely second period class, keyboarding. What kind of hoax are they pushing on us? Seriously, I have to take this class with a bunch of dumb freshman because my guidance counselor screwed up my schedule. Anyways, so while everyone in here is fucking around on the computers, cause Mr. L is asleep, I decided I'd write you. I know this isn't fancy. I doubt it could be considered a love note and yet here it is. You're boy friend is such a fool for you, be proud. _

_I love you Dana Katherine Scully. A whole hell of a lot. I am the luckiest guy in the world, cause I've fallen head of heels for the most beautiful girl. Who also happens to be my best friend._

_Alright, now Mr. L is awake and yelling' at all of us. yikes. well better go._

_I love you,_

_-M._

Scully grinned hugely, playing with Mulder's class ring that hung on a necklace. She folded the note back up and slid it into her jeans pocket. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and her red curls fell forward, curtaining her face. She couldn't stop thinking of Mulder and how much she wanted to hug him in that very moment. It wasn't the most well written note she had ever seen, but it was more beautiful than she could've ever dreamed of. It was written by Mulder, for her, and that made it all the more amazing.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_

When the seventh period bell rang, Scully raced through the hallways to find Mulder, she found him standing by the stairwell, waiting for the hallway to clear out a little bit. She flew into his arms and he smiled, holding her close.

"That was the best thing you could've ever given me Fox Mulder." Scully said and leaned forward, kissing him lightly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mulder smiled and kept his arm around her, as they braved the stairs.

"Just so ya know, I love you too." Scully smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mulder smiled as they stopped at their lockers, exchanging the things they would need over break.

"Can we stop by John's?" Scully asked, her stomach felt heavy, like something was wrong.

"Yeah, sure. You worried about Monica?" Mulder asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Scully whispered.

They walked out to the truck, which had gathered a light layer of snow, Scully climbed in and turned on the engine to warm it up, while Mulder cleared off his windshield. Mulder climbed in the cab and they rode in silence till they reached John's house.

"What. The. Fuck?" Mulder said when he pulled along side the road to park, the house was surrounded by cop cars. Scully and Mulder slid out of the truck and rushed towards the house.

"Ms. Doggett?" Scully called as they sprinted up the driveway, the blond haired woman stood talking to a police officer, "Ms. Doggett?"

"Oh Dana. Fox." Ms. Doggett said and fresh wave of tears hit her.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked as they helped her to the step to sit down.

"Luke never got off the bus. No one has seen or heard from him since he left school."

"Why wasn't he with Charlie?" Scully asked, concerned for her little brother.

"Your mother called, Charlie went home sick at lunch." Ms. Doggett explained, "And I can't reach John."

"I'll call John." Mulder said and pulled out his phone. Scully sat beside Ms. Doggett, holding her hand.

"He's on his way." Mulder came back a few minutes later.

"Thank you." Ms. Doggett whispered as the police pulled her away to ask more questions.

"Oh my god." Scully whispered as she stood up, she walked over to Mulder and the two hugged tightly. "Oh my god." She whispered again as the world was turning to chaos around them.

**A/N: Okay, so watcheye think? Does it blow? Did it blow your mind? haha it's 6:15 am as I am finishing this. I still have more updates to write and a heck of a lot to do today. I should prolly go grab an hour of sleep. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I should update God Love Her first, but I think you all are familiar with the Luke story line and I am not changing that much of it's basics. Helpful hint, listen to La Vie Boheme by the Cast Of Rent.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Dedication: To them crazy Phile girls I love oh so much.**

It was the day before Christmas Eve, December Twenty-third and the Scully house was quiet. Solemn, the air was thick and hung heavy on the chest of those who breathed it. Dana Scully, Fox Mulder and Monica Reyes all sat stretched out on couches in the play room upstairs. No one said anything, there was no protocol when it came to dealing with things like this. Monica's boyfriend and Scully and Mulder's best friend John's brother had died. He had been found in the woods two days ago by a hunter. The funeral had been today and after the funeral dinner, they had all congregated at the Scully house. None wanted to speak, but no one wanted to be alone either. Charlie Scully, who had lost his best friend, lay asleep on his sister's chest, Dana stroked his red hair absent mindedly.

Mulder couldn't take it anymore, the silence was getting to him, causing him to think too much. He got up from the couch, walking over to the iPod that was docked, he turned it on and hit shuffle. The Rent Soundtrack came on and Mulder smiled, he knew how much the girls loved that movie.

"Who died? Our Ekita. Evita?" Mulder mouthed along with the words and Scully chuckled, glancing at Monica who rolled her eyes.

"Mulder you scare me." Scully said and giggled, standing up, she placed Charlie on the couch, she stretched and walked over to Mulder. Scully wore short black volleyball shorts and a Jeff Gordon sleep cami, they had all agreed to get comfortable after the emotionally exhausting day. Monica wore sweats and a tank top and Mulder wore pajama pants and an oversized ACDC shirt.

When the songs tempo picked up, Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and jumped up on the coffee table, bringing Scully up with him, he spun her around and Scully bent at the waist giggling. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "Mon, c'mere!" Mulder called.

"No." Monica laughed and shook her head.

"Come on..." Mulder whined at her.

"Nope." Monica said and Mulder looked at Scully. They both jumped off the coffee table and walked over to her, "No. Come on guuuuys." Monica pouted.

"Come on, Mon. The best thing you can do right now is laugh." Scully said and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her up. Mulder took each girls hand and spun them around and then tripped, causing the girls to break out in a fit of laughter. Mulder crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow, to blow up Auntie Em!" They all yelled as loud as they could, grabbing pillows from the couch, they hit one another, both girls teaming up and pummeling Mulder. Monica and Mulder jumped up on the coffee table and danced like Collins and Maureen and Scully joined them as the song ended and they all screamed, "Viva La Vie Boheme" as they jumped off the table.

"Uhm, Monica your dad is here." Mrs. Scully said from her spot in the doorway where she laughed.

"Hey Mom." Scully said as Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hi." Mrs. Scully said and shook her head, walking back down stairs to occupy the Reverend.

"I'll see ya guys later." Monica said and smiled, giving them both a hug.

"Love you Mon." They both said and Monica gave them a wave over her shoulder as she sprinted down the stairs.

"He slept through all that?" Mulder questioned, glancing at the snoring red headed boy on the couch.

"He's really out." Scully sighed, "I feel so bad for him and John and just everyone." Scully said and crossed her arms.

"I know. Me too." Mulder walked over to Charlie and scooped him up, carrying him to his room. Scully smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. She loved watching Mulder take care of Charlie, he was going to make a great Dad someday. Mulder came back in the room and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him.

"Are you thinking about Samantha?" Scully asked as she starred at the wall in front of her.

"I guess. I mean I always think of her, but how could I not be right now?" Mulder sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't imagine going through what you and John have been through." Scully said and glanced at him, "If I lost Charlie or Melissa or Bill, I think I'd lose my mind."

"I lost my mind a long time ago." Mulder joked and Scully shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Seriously though, I mean, how do you function?" Scully asked, there was so much they had never talked about, but Scully wanted to know.

"I guess, you get up everyday, knowing it's what they'd want you to do." Mulder said, searching for the right words, "You find someone," Mulder explained, locking eyes with her, "who helps you move on. Like you. I think since Samantha disappeared, the two of us have grown a lot closer."

"Yeah, but I don't think we had exactly that far too fall, if you know what I mean." Scully said and Mulder nodded.

"I love you." Mulder whispered and hooked his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap and she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

"I love you too." She whispered back, shivering as he traced circles over her bare back. She yawned and Mulder smiled, "Sleepy." She mumbled and Mulder pulled the afghan around them as Scully drifted off.

"Guys!" Charlie Scully yelled, coming into the room and flipping on the light. Mulder squinted and glanced outside, seeing that it was getting dark.

"What?" Scully groaned as she buried her head into Mulder's chest.

"Dinner's ready." Charlie said and gave them a 'duh' face.

"Okay Bub, we'll be right down." Mulder smiled and gave him a wink. Charlie turned and went back down stairs.

"I don't want to get up." Scully said and snuggled into his deeper, "You're warm."

"Come on. I know you're hungry and I smell your Mom's homemade Chicken Noodles." Mulder said and Scully sighed, looking up at him, she groaned and stood up, she picked up his basketball hoodie off the floor and pulled it on. Her shorts barely peaked out from the bottom and her hair that was previously in a bun was now mostly down and curled around her face.

"Go. I'll be right down." She started walking towards the bathroom, "I'm just gonna concur the mane."

"Don't." Mulder said and stood up.

"Why?" Scully asked, knowing she must of looked like a monster.

"Cause you look so sexy right now." Mulder said honestly, walking over to her.

"Mulder you're a good liar, but even I know better than that." Scully placed her hands on her hips and jutted her right hip out, tipping her head to the side.

"I'm serious Scully." Mulder said and wrapped his arms around her stomach, "You look so damn sexy in my clothes and your sleep hair."

Scully laughed and shook her head, "Whatever floats your boat, big guy."

Mulder chuckled, rolling his eyes, he dipped his head and kissed her. One hand snuck under the lower part of the sweatshirt and the other cupped her jaw, holding her to him.

"Quit sucking face!" Charlie yelled up the stairs, "I wanna eat!"

Scully and Mulder pulled apart laughing, "Let's go eat." Scully said and took his hand, pulling him down the stairs with her.

"Sleep good?" Mrs. Scully asked as she placed their bowls on the table and they took their seats.

"Yeah." Scully smiled.

"Yes Ma'am." Mulder nodded.

"Mom, can I say the prayer tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Maggie nodded and took her seat and they all joined hands, bowing their heads.

"Dear God, Thank you for this food. Thank you for giving us Mom to make the meal for us. Please protect Dad, Melissa and Bill while they're away from home. And God, please take care of Luke and Samantha, where ever they are." Charlie said and then looked up, "Amen."

"Amen." The three other said and Scully looked at Mulder. His eyes were full of tears, he reached over and hugged Charlie, kissing the top of his head and the Scully women smiled, Mulder had been touched by Charlie including Samantha in his prayers.

After Dinner, Mulder and Scully volunteered to do the dishes and Mrs. Scully and Charlie retired to the living room to watch TV. Mulder washed and Scully dried, they both put away, working in a silent tandem that came from years of friendship. When they were done, Mulder seemed to be searching for a reason to stay.

"Mulder, what's wrong?" Scully asked, knowing it was getting close to Mulder's curfew.

"My Dad's home." Mulder explained and scratched the back of his neck.

"Want to stay?" Scully asked, knowing exactly why he didn't want to go home. Mr. Mulder was not exactly the nicest guy to be around and he had gotten worse since Samantha's abduction.

"Yeah." Mulder sighed, grateful that the Scully's understood.

"Let me go talk to my mom." Scully said and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Scully walked to the living room and pulled her Mom aside, "Can Mulder stay tonight?"

"Dana..." Mrs. Scully said in a warning tone.

"In Bill's old room. His Dad's home." Scully explained.

"Oh." Mrs. Scully said and glanced at Mulder, who was wearing his puppy dog face, "I can't say no to that face. Fox can stay. He needs to call his parents though."

"Thanks Mom." Scully hugged her mother and walked over to Mulder, "Call your parents. You can crash in Bill's room."

"Thanks." Mulder smiled at her, "Thanks Mrs. Scully!" he called to Maggie, who smiled and nodded. Mulder was like another son to the Scully's and always had a place in their home and lives.

"Here." Scully said and handed him the cordless phone, grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and hopping up on the counter. Mulder stood between her legs and she played with his hair while they waited for the phone to ring.

"Dad..." Mulder looked at her and she gave him a reassuring squeeze, "I'm staying tonight at Scully's." Mulder paused for a round of yelling, "I'll be home tomorrow, okay? Fine. Whatever. Yeah. You too." Mulder sighed and hit the 'end call' button with force. He placed the phone on the counter and rested his head on Scully's shoulder.

"It's okay." Scully whispered and kissed the top of his head.

"Promise me we'll never become them." Mulder said as he lifted his head, hazel meeting blue.

"I promise. We are nothing like them." Scully smiled and pulled his head down, kissing him fully.

"Mulder! Dana!" Charlie yelled and ran into the room in his Spiderman pajama's sliding on his socks, "Will you guys play Monopoly with me and Mom!?"

"Sure." Mulder pulled away from Scully and looked at the little boy who was spinning on his socks.

"Yeah Charlie." Scully smiled, "Go set it up." Scully took Mulder's hand and they followed Charlie up the stairs to the playroom.

"Why can't I be banker?" Charlie whined after the game was set up. Scully had turned her iPod on shuffle and Elvis Costello played softly in the background as the family sat around the coffee table on the floor.

"Cause Mom's are always the banker." Mulder explained, "It's like a commandment. Right after that obey your parents part."

Scully and Maggie laughed as Charlie gave Mulder a confused look. Finally the little boy gave in an sat down, resigning himself to his roll as the dog on the game board. The game seemed to go on forever and they finally quit as Charlie had fallen asleep on the floor. Mrs. Scully woke him up enough to get him to bed and then retired to bed herself.

"Dance with me." Mulder said softly as 'I Don't Want To Wait' filled the room.

"Mulder..." Scully gave him a look.

"C'mon. I don't want to wait for our lives to be over." Mulder said and stood up, pulling her close to him, they danced around the play room. Mulder spun her around and then pulled her close to him, they stood silently for a moment as the lyrics of the song washed over them, Mulder reached down, picking her up, she wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You make me feel alive." Scully murmured against his ear as his lips attacked the flesh of her neck.

Mulder kissed his way from her shoulder to her ear, "You are my everything."

"You and Me. Forever." Scully said and looked him in the eye.

"I'm never letting you go." Mulder promised.

"Let's go to bed." Scully said as he placed her on the floor.

"I thought I was supposed to sleep in Bill's room." Mulder gave her a look.

"If you think we're going to be sleeping, you're sorely mistaken Fox William." Scully said as pulled at his hand.

"Scully, are you sure?" Mulder asked and she looked up at him, nodding.

"Don't over think it Mulder." Scully whispered and she stood on her tip-toes, kissing him, "All I need right now, is you." Scully lead the way to her room, shutting the door behind them.

____________________________________________________________________________

Scully awoke in the arms of her best friend, her boy friend, her everything. She turned over and kissed his chest lightly, "Mulder wake up. It's five."

Mulder's eyes fluttered open, "What?"

"You need to go to Bill's room. I don't think my Mom would be too thrilled if she knew what we did last night." Scully said and gave him a look.

"But I don't want to be away from you. Ever." Mulder whined.

"Well I don't want that either, but if you don't go, we won't ever be able to repeat that again." Scully said.

Mulder sighed, "Fine." He climbed out of bed, glad they had already gotten redressed since the morning air was cold. He walked towards the door, but paused and turned, "You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfect." Scully smiled and hugged the pillow he had been using to her chest.

"Alright. I love you." Mulder whispered.

"I love you too." Scully said and blew him a kiss.

**A/N: Alright, what do you guys think? I know this is only chapter 8 and they slept together, but I thought it worked and also in this story, they've been best friends they're entire life. That's like skipping to date ten. Anyways, let me know what you think. If you really don't like it, I can always do a rewrite. So hit the review button! Do it! Do it now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy Crap, it's chapter 9! Okay I am writing this cause I got my 50th review, which makes me very, very happy. And Andrea was my 50th review so she's gonna get some cookies, if I get around to it :]. She also helped me come up with some amazing ideas. So keep watching cause they'll be evolving in the next few chapters!**

**Dedication: To Andrea! and I can't exclude Lily, Brittney & Ashley either. And to all you guys who keep reading. LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Naht mine, oh fugglenutz**

It was Christmas morning and the Scully house was oddly still. Bill was at Annapolis and wouldn't be home until the following day and Melissa had opted to stay at Boston Bay for her break. Mr. Scully had arrived home yesterday and the entire family was so excited that they had stayed up late and were still tired that morning.

"Dana?" Charlie Scully pulled back the covers and climbed into his big sisters bed.

"What is it Charlie?" Scully rolled over and forced her eyes open.

"Can you take me to Spring Street?" Charlie asked.

"Why?" Scully asked as she wrapped the blankets tightly around them.

"Cause I wanna take Luke the Christmas present I got him." Charlie said and Dana nodded, "Meet me downstairs when you're dressed?" Dana nodded again. Charlie climbed out of the bed and left the room.

Scully sighed, throwing back the covers, she wore red pajama pants and a long sleeve pink shirt that was layered with a red tee-shirt. She sighed, pulling on her converse and grabbing Mulder's bomber jacket, she wrapped it around her tightly. She grabbed her keys and went downstairs, "Let's go Charlie." She said softly

Charlie nodded and took Dana's hand, they walked outside in the nearly negative cold. Spring Street was just two roads over from their house and down three blocks, so the walk took no time at all. Luke's burial plot stood out since it was still a mound of dirt, but frosted over with snow. Scully stood a few feet away and let Charlie have his time. Charlie placed a toy racecar on the grave, stood silently for a few moment and turned back to Dana, "Okay."

"Alright Bub, let's go home." Scully said and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Isn't that Mulder's truck?" Charlie asked, pointing to a truck parked on the back row.

"Yeah. Come on." Scully said and lead the way through the cemetery till she reached Mulder's truck, "Wait here." She told him and walked around the truck. She sighed when she saw Mulder, kneeling by his sisters tombstone. She walked forward and knelt beside him, "Mulder." She said softly and rested a hand on his back.

"Scully." Mulder said softly, his eyes were red and puffy and he had a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Mulder, what happened?" Scully asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My Dad and I got into it." Mulder shrugged.

"He hit you again?" Scully asked and Mulder nodded. Scully wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said and held her, just as much as she held him.

"Come back to my house." Scully said and stood up, taking his hand.

"I don't want to intrude on family time."

"Bill's the only one coming home and he won't be here till tomorrow. So come on." Scully pulled him up.

"Morning Mulder." Charlie piped up.

"Morning Charlie." Mulder smiled and ruffled Charlie's hair, "Get in." He said and nodded his head towards the truck. They all climbed in and Mulder drove the short distance back to the Scully house. Charlie raced back inside and Mulder and Scully took their time, Mulder took Scully's hand in his as they meandered back inside.

"I've missed you." He whispered as he pulled her close to his side.

"I missed you too. I should of never let you go home." Scully said and frowned when she saw his face.

"I'm fine. I gave just as good as I got." Mulder promised her.

"You're staying here. I don't care what anyone says. You're not going home while he's there." Scully said and bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't argue, "Please Mulder, for me."

"Okay Scully. For you." Mulder said and kissed the top of her head.

"Fox!" Mrs. Scully flew down the stairs as the teenagers stepped inside, "Charlie said you were hurt, what happened?"

Scully gave him a look as she slid off her shoes and took off her coat, "His Dad."

"Scully." Mulder let out a breath, but he knew there was no denying it.

"Your father did this?" Mrs. Scully asked and lead Mulder into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit off the top of the fridge.

"I'm fine Mrs. Scully. He was drunk. It's okay." Mulder said, "He leaves again in a few days anyway." Mrs. Scully bandaged the cut from Mr. Mulder's wedding band and looked at him.

"You'll stay here till he leaves. William and I won't have it any other way." Mrs. Scully told him.

"Yes ma'am." Mulder gave the woman a smile and a hug.

"Now you two, go have fun. I'll make us some breakfast and then we can open presents." Mrs. Scully shooed them away.

Scully raced up stairs to take a shower and get dressed for the day and Mulder went to watch the news with Mr. Scully.

"Fox are you alright?" Mr. Scully asked, setting the paper aside.

"Yes sir. I gave just as good as I got." Mulder told him.

"Well you'll be bunking up with Charlie till he leaves, you hear me?" Mr. Scully asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir. I appreciate that." Mulder nodded.

"Alright then. Merry Christmas." Mr. Scully said and Mulder nodded, he got up from the couch and walked upstairs. Mr. Scully was enraptured with the news and Mrs. Scully was helping Charlie make pancakes, so he snuck upstairs and into the bathroom where Scully stood, wrapped in a towel. He locked the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mulder!" Scully said and let out a sigh.

"I haven't seen you in two whole days. I am going nuts Miss Dana." Mulder spun her around and pinned her wrists against the wall, her towel slipping as he began to kiss her.

"Mulder, I love you, but my parents are right down stairs." Scully reminded him and Mulder sighed, taking a deep breath, he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Sorry." He said as he steadied himself.

"Hey." Scully took his hand, "Don't ever apologize for kissing me Mister."

"Alright." Mulder smiled and kissed her lightly, "I'll meet you in your room, once your clothed." Mulder slipped out of the room.

Scully came in a few minutes later in jeans and his basketball hoodie, barefoot, no make up and her hair was curly and unbrushed. She walked over to the bed and sat down in front of him, "Why were you at the gravesite Mulder? You haven't been there since the service."

"It's been five years Scully." Mulder said and looked down at his feet.

"Mulder, don't you dare give up hope now." Scully said and took his hands in hers, "Cause she's out there Mulder and not below the ground."

"How can you be so sure?" Mulder asked.

"Cause God and I made a deal a long time ago." Scully explained, "There's no going back on that."

"You're one in five billion Dana Katherine. My one in five billion." Mulder said and brought her left hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

"I love you Mulder." Scully said and leaned forward kissing him lightly.

"Scully?"

"What is it Mulder?" Scully asked, looking up at him through her eye lashes.

"Can I brush your hair?"

"If you really want to?" Scully asked and Mulder nodded. She grabbed the brush from her nightstand and then sat between his legs on the floor. Mulder started at the bottom of her hair and worked his way up, gently, lovingly brushing out the knots, trying not to cause her any pain. It took him nearly a half hour, but when he was done there wasn't a knot left in her hair. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the toasted sugar smell of her shampoo.

"You're really good at that." Scully said and turned, so she was on her knee's her elbows resting on his legs and her hands supporting her chin.

"I'd never do that for anyone else." Mulder explained as he traced a finger over her jaw line.

"Guys! Breakfast!" Mrs. Scully hollered up the stairs as Scully's stomach growled.

"C'mon Scully, let's go get you fed." Mulder stood up and pulled Scully up. They held hands as they entered the kitchen, Mulder pull her chair out for her and Mr. and Mrs. Scully shared a look. They loved that Mulder adored their daughter and did little things for her, like give her his coat and class ring, and pulled out her chair for her. The Scully's definitely approved of the change in the teenager's relationship.

After a breakfast of pancakes and sausage, it was time for presents and they had even bought some for Mulder. "I'll be right back. I actually have your guys' presents in the truck." Mulder explained and ran outside. Coming back in with two Target bags full of wrapped gifts. They all sat around the tree and opened them.

Mulder and Scully had each gotten gift certificates from clothing stores in the mall from the Scully's and Charlie had Dana a new journal and pens and Mulder a Knicks jersey. All that was left was Mulder and Scully's present's for each other.

"Your Mom helped me with yours." Mulder said and awkwardly handed her a long flat box. Scully gave him a look and then tore into the wrapping. She opened the box and gasped when she saw a frame made of silver metal and decorated with purple rhinestones, in the frame was a picture of five year old Mulder and four year old Scully taking a nap next to each other on the couch.

"It's perfect." Scully said and hugged it to her chest, she then held out a long flat package and Mulder accepted it. He opened it up and smiled when he saw that it was a dog tag, like you could buy in one of those machines at Wal-mart. On one side was their full names and on the other side was the date they had gotten together. Mulder smiled and slipped the chain over his neck, Scully leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"EWWW" Charlie said and scrunched up his nose, hiding his face behind the 'Hulk' glove Mulder had gotten him. The whole family laughed and Mr. Scully turned on the television, placing it on TBS and the twenty-four hour marathon of 'A Christmas Story'. Mrs. And Mr. Scully sat on the couch and Charlie stretched out between then, his early morning Christmas high wearing off. Mulder and Scully got up off the floor and took the only other available seat, the barcalounger. Mulder sat in the chair and reclined it. Scully climbed in beside her and Mulder wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his chest.

"Let's go for a walk." Mulder said as the movie began to play for a third time, "Cause if I have to watch this again, I am going to shoot MY eye out." Scully chuckled and nodded. They both climbed out of the chair.

"Be back by five." Mrs. Scully called from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Yes Ma'am." They both said as they slipped on their shoes and coats. They walked towards the center of town, the town was almost dead due to the fact that most everywhere was closed for the holiday.

"I love Jasper Hollow this time of year. If only it could look like this and not be so cold." Scully said as they stood on the sidewalk, starring up at the limestone made Courthouse.

"I know." Mulder smiled as they walked around the square hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" A Blazer pulled up beside him.

"Hey John." They both said and gave him a sad smile.

"Watchya up to?" John asked, trying to keep things as normal as possible.

"Pre-dinner walk." Scully explained.

"Where you off too?" Mulder asked, though he already knew.

"Monica's." John explained, "I couldn't stay home any longer."

"Well if you need a place to runaway to, I think the Scully's are gonna open up a Youth Hostel here soon." Mulder said sarcastically and Scully laughed.

"Noted." John remarked.

"Hey isn't Mon's appointment in the City tomorrow?" Scully asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you get work off?" Scully asked giving him a look.

"No, but they can kiss my grits." John said and gave her a look right back.

"Good. Tell Mon and her family Merry Christmas from us." Mulder said and John nodded, driving off.

"That's crazy." Scully sighed as John vanished around a corner, "I'm proud of them though."

"Yeah, I know." Mulder said and held Scully's hand as she climbed up and balanced on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Do you think we'll have kids someday?" Scully looked down at him from the ledge.

"I hope so. When we're married or at least living together somewhere." Mulder said and looked at her.

"Me too." Scully smiled.

"You're gonna make a great mom someday." Mulder told her.

"You're gonna make a great dad someday." Scully said, "I see how you are with Charlie."

"Thank you." Mulder said and glanced at his watch, "Crap, we need to head back."

Mulder and Scully raced back down the street and entered the Scully house at 5:01 out of breath as they took off their shoes. Mrs. Scully was placing dinner on the table, Mr. Scully was asleep on the couch and Charlie sat playing with his new matchbox race track.

"Do you need any help?" Dana asked her mother who shook her head. The teenagers went to the bathroom and washed their hands before returning to the kitchen where the family now congregated for dinner. Dinner was simple, since most of the family was gone. After dinner Mulder and Scully sat on the couch, watching Frank Capra's 'It's A Wonderful Life', Mrs. Scully was cleaning up the kitchen and Mr. Scully had retired to his den to get some paperwork done before he had to leave again.

"Will you guys play with me?" Charlie pouted slightly.

"Charlie the movie is almost over. We'll totally play with you then." Scully told him.

"Alright." Charlie sighed and stomped off.

Mulder chuckled, "You know he worships the ground you walk on."

"Yeah I know." Scully smiled and played with Mulder's class ring that was around her neck.

"I can feel you thinking." Mulder whispered in her ear.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about what it must feel like to lose a best friend. Especially when you're nine. I mean, when you're nine, you're world isn't much bigger than the adventures you have at recess with your best friends. Charlie and Luke had a lot of adventures." Scully explained, she didn't like that she kept getting hung up on Luke dying, but she couldn't shake it.

"Yeah, but on the other hand, he's younger and he's more resilient. He'll bounce back quicker." Mulder said, "He's gonna be okay."

"Yeah. I guess, I just keep realizing how lucky I am." Scully explained, "I have a boyfriend who loves me. I've never lost a parent or a sibling or a best friend. I've never been abused. My family isn't poor. I've got all the love in the world. I just wish I was more grateful for it."

"I think you are grateful for it, or otherwise you wouldn't realize that." Mulder explained and Scully nodded.

That night while Charlie slept, Mulder crept over to Scully's room, pulling back the covers, he slid in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, even though he had come to blows with his dad, he still ended up with the love of his life, all in all, Christmas hadn't been so bad.

**A/N: So there it is :] chapter 9. Hope you like it and it wasn't too much of a downer. You'll see. It's all leading up to something huge. Bigger than big. Well let me know what you think! I can't read your minds, I'm not Alice Cullen, so leave some reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Okay so Ashley is going to kill me for writing this instead of A Baby Changes Everything, but Nickelback practically demanded it. This was inspired by 'Animals' by Nickelback, and life in my small town. I scraped this chapter like six times, before I came up with a viable idea. **

**Rating: Definitely T. So if you're a 12 year old go away. :]**

**Dedication: ALL YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW! (hugs)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, oh frack**

"So there's a party tonight." Mulder said, they lay on the Scully's living room floor on their last real day of break. Tomorrow was Sunday and they had too many commitments to really enjoy it.

"Where at?" Scully asked as she was wrapping up her geometry work sheet, only two more problems and then the homework she had put off for the last two weeks was done.

"The Tracks." Mulder said, "It's too cold for the field." Mulder explained as he scribbled an answer in his APUSH book.

"Polk Road? Not a big party then?" Scully commented.

"Nah, just a small gathering of friends." Mulder said. Polk Road was out in the middle of the country, near the county line.

"Alright. I'm in." Scully agreed.

Mulder smiled, "Admit it, you love going to parties."

"Me. Surely not. I'm Dana Scully, the good girl who helps out at church and watches every kid on the block." Scully said and scrunched up her nose.

Mulder laughed, he leaned over and kissed her lightly, "So I'll pick you up at ten." Mulder said and grinned.

"Sure." Scully smiled, "Now get out of here and do your homework." Scully shoved him.

"Oh so I'm just your ride now?" Mulder asked pretending to be wounded.

"Amongst other things." Scully said and raised an eyebrow, the both laughed.

"Have fun with Monica, baby." Mulder kissed her forehead and then hopped up. He shoved his books into his bag an slung it over his shoulder, walking out of the Scully house.

Scully finished her worksheet and shoved it into her folder as Monica opened the house door, "Dana?"

"Living room." Scully called back as she shoved her things into her bag. Her mother had taken Charlie to the mall to do some returns and for Charlie to spend his Christmas money.

"Hey." Monica flopped down on the couch, her messenger bag landing beside her and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I'm sure drinking that is really healthy." Scully rolled her eyes as she stretched her legs and sat next to her friend.

"Shut up." Monica said as she sat the drink down on the coffee table.

"So let me see it!" Scully said and Monica reach in her bag and produced a ultrasound picture. Dana snatched it up and stared at her future god son or daughter.

"He looks like John." Scully said and they both laughed, Dana handed the picture back to her.

"So how's it going with Mulder?" Monica asked her.

"It's great. Really, really great." Scully said, trying not to be mushy, she didn't want to be known as one of those girls, "How's it going with John?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I mean he's been great about going with me to the appointment and stuff. I am just kind of letting him lead right now." Monica said, her eyes welling up with tears, she wiped them away with the back of her hand, "Damn hormones."

"Here." Scully handed her a tissue, "You've been faced with a sucky situation Mon, it's okay to cry." Scully gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Monica wiped her tears.

"So I have your Christmas present." Scully hopped up from the couch and sprinted up the stairs to her room, getting the present from under her bed, she rushed back downstairs, with two gift wrapped boxes.

"Dana." Monica breathed as she opened her gifts, "It's too much."

"It is not." Scully rolled her eyes as Monica looked at her new camera, "I don't want you to miss one second with the baby." She explained as Monica opened the other box and found a journal, "I know it's gonna be tough, so get all your feelings and crap out. Write it down and get it out of your head."

"It's perfect Danes." Monica hugged her tightly. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a box, handed it to Dana.

"Oh Mon." Scully said as she opened it up, it was the last Jane Austen novel she needed, Mansfield Park.

"I know it was missing from your collection and I found it at that one bookstore the last time I was in the city." Monica explained as she sipped her coffee.

"Thank you, I love it." Scully smiled.

"You're welcome. So what do you have going for the rest of today?" Monica asked.

"Mulder is picking me up at ten for a party at the tracks." Scully explained.

"Cool. Dance hard for me." Monica said and Scully nodded, "I feel huge."

"You are not huge. If I didn't know, I'd never be able to guess." Scully told her seriously.

"You can totally tell if I'm not careful." Monica explained and lifted her shirt a little bit.

"Hey! I have an idea." Scully grabbed Monica's new camera and flicked it on, "Go stand against the wall and lift your shirt."

"Oh cool." Monica caught on, she rushed over and did as she was directed. Scully snapped the picture.

Scully turned on the radio and let the sounds of Crash 107.6 fill the house, Nickelback came on and girls danced around and took pictures. They were laughing and tossing popcorn at each other by the time Mrs. Scully arrived home with Charlie.

"Good afternoon girls, having fun?" Mrs. Scully asked, laughing at Monica and Dana who were standing on the couch, each armed with a bowl of popcorn, she turned the radio down and then off.

"Hi Mom!" Scully said and giggled.

"Hi Mrs. Scully." Monica said with a blush.

"Clean this up please and I'll make dinner. Monica are you staying?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"Oh no. I better head home, but thanks Mrs. Scully." Monica said and Mrs. Scully escaped to the kitchen.

"Hi Monica!" Charlie smiled as he clutched his prizes from the mall.

"Hi Charlie." Monica said as Dana flicked a piece of popcorn at her little brother.

"DAY-NUH!" Charlie whined and Scully tossed more at him. Monica laughed and escaped the house while she had a chance.

"Dana Katherine! Quit torturing your little brother and clean up!" Mrs. Scully hollered from the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am!" Scully called back and sighed as Charlie ran upstairs to the play room.

When Dana had finished cleaning up the living room, she walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter, next to where her mother was working, "What can I do for you Miss Dana?" Mrs. Scully asked as she cut up the cheese for the homemade Mac & Cheese.

"Nothin'." Scully shrugged and bounced her heels against the cupboard.

"So did you have a good day?" Mrs. Scully asked as she stirred the boiling pot of noodles.

"I did." Scully smiled, "Mulder and I got our homework done and well, you saw the fun Monica and I had."

"That I did." Mrs. Scully said and chuckled lightly, she then looked up into her daughter's eyes, "Did she mention how the Doggett's were?"

"John's fine. She didn't mention Mrs. Doggett. I guess they are just getting by as much as they can." Scully explained.

"I think I might take them some lunch tomorrow after service." Mrs. Scully commented as she drained the noodles.

"That's nice of you." Scully said as she grabbed a noodle from the colander and popped it in her mouth.

"Dana Katherine! You're gonna get yourself burnt." Mrs. Scully wacked her daughter's leg and grinned.

"Mom, I think I am going crazy." Scully said as she hopped off the counter, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"Since Mulder and I started going out, I feel so different." Scully explained as she rested her hip against the counter, taking a sip of her drink.

"You are different honey." Mrs. Scully said and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How so?" Scully asked, curious for her mother's perspective. Normally she'd talk to Melissa, but she was too far away to really realize how much Dana had changed.

"You're happier Dear, you carry yourself differently. Not to say you were lethargic before, but you are so full of life now." Mrs. Scully explained, "I see the way your eyes light up when he looks at you." Mrs. Scully said and raised her eyebrow, it was easy to tell where she got it from.

"Mom!" Scully exclaimed and blushed slightly, dipping her head.

"It's a good thing Dana." Mrs. Scully said as she tilted Dana's head up with her pointer finger.

"Thanks Mom." Dana said and hugged her.

"I love you Dana. You're growing up so fast." Mrs. Scully said as she rubbed her daughter's back gently.

"It feels slow." Scully admitted.

"It's flying." Mrs. Scully said as she turned putting the cheese in with the noodles.

"I love you Mom." Scully kissed her mother's cheek and then grabbed the plates from the counter and began to set the table, "What are you going to do when Charlie's my age?"

"After the last one of you leaves?" Mrs. Scully asked and Dana nodded, "I think your father plans on having me committed."

Scully laughed, "I'll come visit, lots."

"You say that now, but when you are out there, it's going to be different Dana. You'll be going classes and spending time with Fox or whoever you're with. You'll be having a life of your own." Mrs. Scully said.

"So says you." Dana said stubbornly, "Anyways, enough of that future talk. For tonight I am sixteen and at home."

"That you are."

After dinner Dana took a long bath. She had time to kill before Mulder came to pick her up anyways. When she was done, she climbed out of the tub and began to get ready. She straightened her hair and did her makeup. She got dressed in a ripped pair of jeans and a long sleeve layered shirt. She pulled on her black converse and waited for the familiar noise of Mulder's truck. She lay on her bed reading the book Monica had gotten her, her mother called a 'good night' through the door and Scully glanced at her clock, it was 9:30, Mulder would be there in a half hour. She played with the ring around her neck while she waited, she felt full of anticipation.

Mulder's truck idled in the driveway at ten oh one and Scully pushed her window open and jumped the few feet to the ground. She landed in the lightly layer of snow, balancing herself with the gutter pipe. She sprinted towards Mulder's truck, pulling the door open and hopping inside.

"Hey Beautiful." Mulder wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her to him in a furious kiss. They sat like that for nearly a minute, tongues dueling and hands wandering. Finally, Mulder got enough will power and pulled away, panting.

"Hi." Scully said and chuckled lightly.

Mulder laughed and put the truck in reverse, pulling out onto Main Street, he sped off in the direction of Polk Road. Scully turned on the radio and leaned against Mulder as they drove, running her nails up and down the inside of his thigh, "If you don't stop that, I'm gonna have to pull over and have my way with you." Mulder said through gritted teeth.

"Are you hearing an objection?" Scully asked crossing her arms.

"If I hadn't promised Alex I'd actually show, I'd take you up on that." Mulder said as he turned down the dark country road. They could see the lights of the bonfire up ahead and Scully grinned, she could hear the thumping music and the laughter of their classmates.

Polk Road was sandwiched between train tracks and the river, with the barn and a small field in between them, it was the perfect hideaway from the world. Mulder parked his truck with the mess of vehicles and they jumped out. Scully took Mulder's hand and ran towards the group of kids congregated around the fire, dancing to music.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with it_

_Just actin' like we're animals (animals)_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals (animals)_

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully as they danced skin to skin, singing along with the music like all their friends. "Are you trying to kill me?" Mulder asked as Scully grinded her hips against his.

"Is it working?" Scully asked panting in his ear.

"Damn straight it is." Mulder held her against him as he kissed her neck.

"Let's get out of here." Scully said, the party held no interest for her, all she wanted was Mulder and she wanted him now. Mulder took her hand and lead her back to the truck, they climbed in and Mulder peeled out, stirring up dust, they headed down the road and Mulder finally found a old road that was empty. Scully almost attacked him as he put the truck in park, leaving it running to stay warm. Mulder pushed her back on the seat and kissed her lips, her neck, trailing down to the opening of her shirt, running his hands under her shirt and across her stomach, tracing the line of her bra. Scully almost growled when he stopped touching her and pulled away. Scully shoved him back against the driver's side door, torture could work both ways.

She sat on his lap, grinding her hips against him as she kissed his neck and traced her nails down his chest, she gave into temptation and removed his shirt, he slid his hands up her side and began to work on the buttons of her jeans.

There was a knock on the window and Mulder jumped, causing Scully's forehead to hit his, "FUCK" they both exclaimed.

"Open up." The officer said.

"Shit." Mulder muttered as Scully fixed the buttons on her pants.

"This isn't a place to have sex. Head home Bucko." The cop told him.

"Yes sir." Mulder blushed.

"Now." The officer said and Mulder nodded, putting the truck in gear and heading back towards town.

"Oh my god." Scully muttered.

"It could of been worse." Mulder said.

"How?!" Scully exclaimed.

"Could of been Principal Daniels." Mulder shrugged and Scully whacked his shoulder.

"Relax Dana. We're probably like the twelfth couple he did that to tonight." Mulder explained and Scully made another face, "I'm going to shut up now." Mulder said and silenced himself.

He parked in front of the Scully house, "I'm sorry we got caught." Mulder told her as he traced his finger over her jaw, "But I'm not sorry for what we were doing."

"Me either." Scully said and smiled, she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you." Mulder whispered.

"I love you too." Scully said and kissed him again.

**A/N: ATTHS (a few of you will get that. LOL). Okay, so how was it? Honestly? Did it like blow completely? Let me know, by clicking that confounded review button!**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Okay. So this chapter is heavily flashback ridden, but I wanted to supply some back story. **

**dedication: To Andrea. She has the homework from hell and she's been really stressed out. **

**disclaimer: Not Mine, fuck**

_It was the summer of 1995, weather was hot, tempers were hotter. Maggie Scully decided today was a good day to take her children swimming, so she piled the children into her Oldsmobile and drove across town to the Jasper Township pool. Melissa and Bill rushed into the pool and began to play with their friends from school while Dana hung back from the group._

_"Dana go play." Mrs. Scully instructed. _

_Dana whimpered slightly and inched closer to her mother, "No." She said softly._

_"Hi!" A brown haired little boy ran up to them._

_"Why hello, what's your name?" Mrs. Scully asked the little boy as she sat down on a chair._

_"I'm Fox." He said with a toothy grin._

_"Hi Fox. This is Dana. She's kind of shy." Mrs. Scully explained._

_"Hi Dana." Fox smiled at her and Dana giggled, "Come play wif me." He said and bit his lip, tilting his tiny head to the side._

_Dana thought about it for a minute, tossing her weight from foot to foot, "Okay." She said softly and Fox took her hand, the two raced off across the small lawn and into the kiddy pool. By the time the pool closed up for swim team practice, Dana and Fox were inseparable and began to cry when their mothers tried to pull them apart. _

_"No! I want Mulder!" Four year old Dana pouted, reaching for her friend._

_"I want Dana!" Mulder said and took Dana's hand._

_"Maybe we could meet up again?" Mrs. Scully asked Mrs. Mulder._

_"It seems like we might have to." Mrs. Mulder chuckled and ruffled her son's hair, "Fox would you like to see Dana again?"_

_"Mhmm." Mulder said and they all smiled. _

_"What about you Dana?" Mrs. Scully asked her daughter._

_"My Mulder." The girl said as if Mulder was her teddy bear and clutched his hand tightly. _

"We were so little." Dana Scully said as she flipped the page in her mother's scrap book. Mrs. Scully had taken Charlie to his Cub Scout meeting and had asked that Dana clean out the hall closet while she was gone. When she was cleaning, Dana had discovered a big box full of pictures and old scrap books. When Mulder had arrived, the two took over the coffee table and began to flip through them.

"I was smitten with you." Mulder chuckled as he looked at pictures of him and Scully, "Oh look at that one! Our first day of school."

"Oh God." Scully brought her palm to her face, "I look like such a dork."

"You were so cute." Mulder said and pulled her hand from her face, "I think I loved you, even then."

"Mulder you are too cheesy." Scully said and rolled her eyes, "Oh man look at that one." Scully said and pointed at their Halloween costumes.

_It was the fall of 1997, Mrs. Scully had agreed to take Mulder and Scully trick-or-treating. It was Mrs. Mulder's turn, but Samantha was sick with a bad ear ache and only wanted her mother. Melissa had dressed her little sister up, placing her in a Tinkerbell costume and sprinkling glitter everywhere. Mulder was dressed up as Peter Pan, complete with tights._

_"But Tinkerbell isn't supposed to have red hair!" Scully pouted, she'd of much rather gone as something else._

_"She does in Hook!" Fox Mulder reminded his best friend, he gave her a big smile, showing his two missing teeth, "Remember that crazy lady from those movies Missa likes, she plays Tink and she has red hair."_

_"But not in the cartoon!" Scully kicked a stone as Mrs. Scully walked behind the two of them, standing at the end of sidewalks while they collected their treats._

_"Hey, at least you don't gotta wear tights!" Mulder said with a roll of his eyes._

_"You like it Mulder and you know it." The five year old shot back._

_"Whatever. You have cooties, so what do you know?!" Mulder said and stuck out his tongue._

_"You're mean. I don't want you to be my best friend anymore. John's my best friend." Scully huffed and crossed her arms._

_"Scully!" Mulder pouted, "I'm your best friend. You don't have cooties, I'm sorry!" _

_"I guess you can be my best friend again... if.." Scully pondered, searching for the perfect punishment._

_"If what?" Mulder asked, excited to win his best friend back._

_"You give me a kiss!" Scully exclaimed._

_"But I don't got any thimbles!" Mulder pouted._

_"Then you gotta kiss me. On the lips!" Scully giggled._

_"But, but you're a girl!" Mulder exclaimed. Mrs. Scully laughed as she watched the two, grabbing her camera and snapping a few pictures._

_"Come on, Mulder. You don't want me to call you a chicken, do ya?" Scully asked, raising her eyebrow._

_"Fine." Mulder made a face and leaned forward, closing his eyes and puckering up his lips. Scully's face was one of shock and terror as Mulder's face got closer and closer to hers._

_"Alright. I give. You're my best friend." Scully said and took off running to the next house._

"I can't believe you turned me down." Mulder placed a hand over his head, looking at his girlfriend.

"You had cooties." Scully told him, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

"Oh yeah?" Mulder asked, turning to face her, "What about now?" Mulder tipped his head to the side, leaning into kiss her, "You gonna run away?" Mulder asked, his breath warm on her skin.

"Not a chance." Scully said and leaned forward, kissing him lightly.

"I love you. Even if you do have cooties." Mulder decided as they pulled away. Scully wacked his arm and turned the page in the album, "Oh look at you. Little Miss Attitude."

"I was going through a phase." Scully said as she observed the picture.

"As I recall that phase lasted well into middle school." Mulder commented.

"Shush. If you remember right, I was fighting to stay with you." Scully glared at him.

_In the summer of 1999, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were glued at the hip. They spent all day, every day together. If one went to the city, they begged and pleaded till the other got to go too. They went camping in John's backyard. Stayed up late, talked on the phone, went swimming practically every day. This particular moment of that summer, they were at the park, sitting on the swings that they had long ago claimed as theirs._

_"I have to go to Indiana." Scully sniffled, the Mulders and the Scully's had met up for dinner at the park._

_"What? Why?" Seven year old Mulder asked, his new glasses sliding to the tip of his nose._

_"Cause my Gramma Jean is sick." Scully explained, she crossed her arms, sitting in the swing next to him. She wore jeans and a tee-shirt, her converse untied, her teeth unbrushed and her hair uncombed._

_"Oh. I'm sorry Scully. Is she gonna be ok?" Mulder asked as he kicked a rock, bummed that his best friend had to leave._

_"Yeah. It's her like THOUSANDTH birthday and she had that Old Timers Disease." Scully rolled her eyes._

_"I guess I'll have to hangout with Samantha and John while you're gone. Will you call me?" Mulder asked._

_"If I can." Scully promised. _

_"How long you gonna be gone?" Mulder asked._

_"Like three days. Basically an ETERNITY." Scully pouted, she was generally a good child, but as everything began changing and she was on the cusp of puberty, she became strong willed, defiant, needing to test the boundaries._

_"It's okay Scully. I'll be waiting when you get back." He promised._

_"Thanks Mulder." Scully said and the two met in a hug between their swings._

"I missed you like crazy." Mulder admitted.

"I missed you too. Bill and Charlie drove me nuts." Scully laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, curling up on the couch. She rested the photo album between them.

Mulder turned the page, "Oh look at you... that hair cut."

"Shut up. I thought The Rachel was the coolest thing ever." Scully said and elbowed him.

"Oh yes. I will never forget that phase."

"Annnnyways." Scully turned the page, "oh." She breathed and went to turn the page, but Mulder's hand stopped her.

"I want to see. I don't remember a lot from then." Mulder explained.

"Well, if you're sure." Scully said and showed him the picture, it was taken shortly after Samantha had disappeared and Mulder walked around like a ghost ninety-nine percent of the time.

_"When's the last time you slept?" Eleven year old Scully asked twelve year old Mulder._

_"Can't remember." Mulder said as he took a sip of his Pepsi and stared blankly at the TV screen._

_"Mulder." Scully said softly, reaching for his hand, but Mulder pulled away._

_"Don't give me sympathy Scully! She's not dead!" Mulder yelled, "She's not dead." A lone tear ran down his cheek. Scully bit her lip and then leaned forward, hugging him tightly. Mulder shook in her arm and she just let him sob. _

_"I've got you. I believe you." Scully whispered._

_"You're my best friend." Mulder whispered through his tears._

_"Always Mulder. I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever." Scully said and linked pinkies with him._

_"Scully I can't sleep." Mulder admitted._

_"Why?"_

_"I have nightmares every time I close my eyes." Mulder said, he was so wore out._

_"Wait here." Scully said and ran to the hallway closet, her jeans dragging on the floor and almost tripping over her shoes. She grabbed two sleeping bags, carrying them to the living room, "Let's go." She nodded towards the door. They went outside, climbing onto the trampoline, they laid out the bedding._

_"What we doin' Scully?" Mulder asked as he followed Scully's lead, climbing into the other sleeping bag._

_"Okay, we're outside, so if by chance they bring Samantha home, then you can see it right of way. Secondly, I'm gonna be right here, incase you have a nightmare." Scully promised him._

_Mulder slept through the night and they awoke to the sound of Melissa sniggering and Mrs. Scully's camera wiring. Scully and Mulder's hands were hooked and they were facing one another._

"I think that was the day." Scully muttered as she ran the hand over her picture, "The day I knew I was in love with you."

"Really? Funny you should say that." Mulder turned, angling his body towards her, "That's the day I know I fell in love with you."

"How so?" Scully asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"You were my angel. My port in the storm. You alone took away my nightmares. You gave me strength Scully." Mulder explained and Scully smiled, tilting her head down, she looked up at him through her eye lashes.

"I love you Mulder." Scully whispered, she closed the book and sat it on the coffee table as Mulder pulled her into a heated kiss.

"I love you too." Mulder murmured against her lips, Scully locked her arms around his neck, swinging her leg over his lap, straddling him, Mulder left a trail of kisses on her neck. After a few minutes, Scully slid off his lap and extended her hand, leading him up the stairs.

Mulder began to ask a question, Scully pressed a finger to his lips, "We have time." She promised, "I want you. I need you."

Mulder picked her up, laying her on the bed, his fingers working deftly to remove her clothes as he trailed kisses over the exposed skin. Scully removed his shirt, tracing her nails over his back and through his hair. Their hips grinded as they teased each other, taking their time, removing the remnants of clothing and came together, fueled by teenage desire and love. The need to complete one another was overwhelming.

Scully traced shapes on his chest as they lay together in the mess of sheets on her bed, "We need to get dressed."

"I know. I'm not sure I can move though." Mulder teased and Scully laughed whacking his chest lightly.

"Come on. Let's clean up." Scully said and raised her eye brows in the direction of the shower. Mulder's eyes lit up and he suddenly had no problems moving.

**A/N: Okay, so there is the scene that Andrea and Lily both were "angry" I didn't write out. LOL. I'm not very good at gauging ratings and crap, so that's as graphic as it's gonna get. Kaypeesh?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am a terribly sucky updater. I'm so sorry. So what happens to Monica in this chapter actually happened to me. LOL. Thanks Lily and Denny :D**

**Dedication: to all of you (blows kisses)**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned the x-files and the music in this story, would you believe me? that's what I thought. **

Mulder walked out of the school, Scully had left during fifth period to take her Driver's Test. He walked across the street to the Junior parking lot and smiled when he saw Scully standing next to his truck, "Did you get it!?"

"I PASSED!" Scully yelled and held up her license. Mulder dropped his book bag and scooped her up, spinning her around.

"I'm so proud of you Baby." Mulder kissed her forehead. Scully hadn't taken Driver's Ed so she had been forced to wait till she was sixteen and six months, but had chickened out till this past week. Mulder was excited for her as he spun her around again.

"So can I drive?" Scully asked, staring up at him.

"I guess." Mulder pulled the keys out of his pocket and dangled them above her head. Scully jumped and grabbed them, she sprinted around the truck and climbed in, starting it up. Mulder laughed climbing in as she adjusted her mirrors.

"I am so excited." Scully said as she backed up, she had driven his truck once before, last summer after he got it, they had gone mudding.

"So where we going Miss Dana?" Mulder asked, knowing her answer.

"The field. Where else?" Scully said and turned on the radio, cranking Def Leppard as she drove down the highway.

"Scully just cause you have your license doesn't mean you need to drive like Mario Andretti." Mulder said as he watched the speedometer climb.

"Mulder I am going four over the limit. Geez." Scully rolled her eyes, the cops in Jasper County didn't even bother pulling you over on the highway unless you were driving recklessly. The temperature had warmed up enough to make the ground softy and Baker's field was prime for mudding till it dried out enough for a party. Scully put on her turn signal and then cut across the highway and onto the worn out path that led to the field.

"Just take it slow till you get the hang of it, cause it's a lot more top heavy than your Mom's Impala." Mulder said as he grinned, there was something about watching Scully drive that drove him nuts.

"I know Mulder." Scully smiled at him and then shifted gears, hitting the gas, she did a doughnut, spitting mud everywhere.

"SCULLY!" Mulder exclaimed and Scully laughed. Mulder laughed with her, turning up the Tim McGraw song that played on the radio.

_No one ever left me out in the rain  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
I never got lost, spent year in the dark  
You're here, now my hearts unbroken  
when I see your smile, fill my soul again  
I'm unbroken!_

The next hour and a half was spent with them coating Mulder's truck in mud. Scully was giddy, the thrill of driving made her laugh nervously. Mulder was grinning from ear to ear as Scully pulled back onto the highway, heading back into town, mud fell off the truck in clumps. Scully began to switch lanes to head back to her house, but Mulder shook his head no.

"Where are we going?" Scully asked as she rolled to a stop at the light.

"You think I am just gonna let the mud sit on my baby?" Mulder looked at her.

"You call it your baby again and you're gonna get it." Scully pointed a finger at him.

"Go to Andy's. We can wash it there." Mulder said and Scully did as he said, but she pulled into the self-service wash instead of the automatic, "Scully noo. It's cold."

"It's 39, besides, you're never gonna get all the mud off on the first time in the automatic." Scully said as she put the truck in park, turning it off, she slid out of the cab.

"Scully." Mulder whined.

"No. You don't want mud on your _baby_." She handed him a dollar, "Go get quarters."

Mulder sighed and got quarters for the hose and the soap brush. Scully gave him a smile and grabbed the water hose, Mulder put in the quarters, grabbing the soap brush, they worked in a silent tandem, cleaning his truck. Scully grinned maniacally as she turned the hose to the cement floor and it sprayed onto Mulder's legs.

"DANA!" Mulder jumped.

"Fooox." Scully mocked.

"You're gonna get it!" He took a handful of muddy soap from the brush and raised it.

"Fox William don't you DARE!" Scully squealed as the sludge hit her chest, "You're dead." Scully said and began to chase him in circles around the truck.

"Bet you can't cat.." Mulder trailed off as he slipped on some of the mud.

"Mulder!" Scully rushed over to him, "You idiot. That's why the sign say don't run." Scully helped him up.

"You started it." Mulder stuck his tongue out.

"What are you twelve?" Scully asked as she grabbed a paper towel, wiping some of the mud off.

"No. I know more mature twelve year olds." Mulder laughed.

"Come on, let's rinse the truck off and go home." Scully sighed, giving up at getting the mud off her truck. Mulder grabbed the hose and they loaded more quarters into the machine, dancing around to the Elvis song that played on the overhead speakers. Mulder spun Scully around as he rinsed the truck off with his other hand. Scully's stomach ached from laughing so hard by the time they finished. Mulder resumed his role as driver and they went to the Scully house. Mulder grabbed his spare gym outfit from his basketball bag and they ran inside to clean up.

"Shoes off." Mrs. Scully demanded as they ran inside. They slipped off their shoes, laughing, "You two.. I swear.." Mrs. Scully walked off, shaking her head.

Scully went upstairs to take a shower and Mulder ran down to the basement, standing in his boxers and socks he started a load of laundry with their muddy clothes. When Scully finished, Mulder took a shower while Scully went to her room to check her e-mails.

"Who you talking to?" Mulder asked, coming into the room barefoot, in shorts and a white tee-shirt.

"Monica." Scully said as she gestured to the screen, tucking a red curl behind her ear. She sat Indian style in her computer chair, oversized sweat pants hanging at her hips and a camisole exposing most of her back. She pushed her reading glasses up as Mulder pulled a chair over.

"How is Miss Monica?" Mulder asked.

"Alright. Apparently she's buried under English homework. She has Mullet." Scully explained.

"Poor thing." Mulder laughed, Mrs. Mullet was the crazy English teacher, fun but assigned massive amounts of homework.

"Wanna help me cheer her up?" Scully asked and grinned mischievously.

"Why?" Mulder asked as Scully clicked the talk button.

"Okay Mon. Mulder and I are gonna serenade you. Don't you feel special?" Scully asked and she heard Monica's muffled laughter on the other side of the computer. Scully typed a few keys and Nsync's _This I Promise You_ began to play.

"The visions around you," Scully sang and stomped on Mulder's foot, he joined her in the next line, "Bring tears to your eyes, And all that surrounds you, Are secrets and lies."

By they time they had finished, Monica had joined in their singing, but her microphone kept cutting in and out.

"Listen you can hear Monica typing!" Scully exclaimed and they laughed as Monica typed them a message.

**DogWoman:** You guys are psychotic  
**DKscullay:** WE KNOW! ready for the next one? LOL!

"Oh!" Mulder exclaimed, typing in a few words, "This one."

"MULDER!" Scully exclaimed but nodded, agreeing.

"Mmm Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" They vocalized, "I think I did it again, I made you believe, we're more than just friends, it might seem like a crush, but it doesn't mean that I'm serious, cause to loose all my senses, that is just so typically me. OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!" They sang, Mulder spinning her chair around. They could here Monica hysterically laughing on the other end.

**DogWoman: **You guys deserve a Grammy  
**DKscullay: **Hellz Yeah!  
**DogWoman:** Hi Mulder  
**DKscully:** How'd you know!?  
**DogWoman:** Cause I have mad psychic skills  
**DKscully:** Damn

The song finished and Mulder grinned wildly, pulling Scully to him he whispered three words in her ear, "You've Got Mail."

"NO! Are you on crack? NO!" Scully shook her head

"Oh come on... you know you want to." Mulder said and brought it up, "OH MY GOD SCULLY What are you doing!?"

"Oh god." The girl on screen moaned.

"Mulder!" Scully elbowed him.

"Monica, I don't know what she's doing? Oh! Scully we don't need to hear that!" Mulder said as Scully glared at him.

"I'll have what she's having." They said together.

**DogWoman:** Oh god, I think my dad just walked by my room!

"Hi Reverend Reyes!" Mulder said loudly, "We're just perverting your daughter to our worldly ways."

"SHUT UP!" Both girls said through their giggles.

"On more?" Mulder asked and Scully nodded, bringing up the last song.

"This is gonna be good." Scully smiled, "YOU READY!?"

Monica heard the song began and she plugged in her headphones as Mulder and Scully sang, "And I jizz in my pants, this really never happens, you can take my word, I won't apologize, that's just absurd, don't tell your friends, or I'll say you're a slut, plus it was your fault you were rubbing my butt, I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus, now I'll go home and change."

**DogWoman:** FUCK MY DAD'S YELLING FOR ME!  
_**DogWoman has signed out.** _

"I hope we didn't get her in trouble." Scully laughed, turning off the music.

"That was fun." Mulder said and got up, walking over to her bed and falling down.

"Oh yeah, we should go on tour." Scully laughed, falling down next to him and snuggling into his side.

"Let me see your ID!" Mulder exclaimed, realizing he had yet to see her license.

"Noo. I look ugly." Scully whined and grabbed her wallet, shoving it under her back.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Mulder asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, but now you gotta work for it." Scully giggled and Mulder leant, kissing her, sliding his hands under her and grabbing the wallet, he pulled away grinning. He opened the wallet and pulled out her license.

"You look cute." Mulder said as he read over her information.

"You're biased."

"Am not."

"Well then you know I'll kick your ass if you say anything different." Scully gave him a look as he handed it back to her.

"You're so beautiful." Mulder said honestly, grabbing her hand and pulling her close, "I'm obviously not doing my job as a boyfriend very well if you don't know that."

"I don't know. I think you're a pretty good boy friend." Scully smiled as she played with his fingers on his right hand.

"So do you have homework?" Mulder asked.

"Shockingly, no." Scully smiled, "What about you?"

"What a co-winky-dink neither do I." Mulder chuckled.

"What do you have in mind?" Scully asked.

"A date." Mulder suggested.

"Really? A honest to goodness date? Not pizza and shaving cream fights?" Scully asked.

"A real date. Get dressed. I'll pick you up at seven. We'll go to dinner and then we can walk around the mall, maybe see a movie?" Mulder suggested.

"Sounds awesome." Scully smiled. Mulder ran down to the basement to grab his clothes and then he left.

Scully took her time getting ready, she chose a pair of jeans, her black converse and her Johnny Cash shirt. She did her makeup slowly, with a steady hand and finally straightened her hair, pulling it up. She walked down the stairs at six forty-five, grabbing Mulder's jacket and sliding it on.

"Where you off to Miss Dana?" Mrs. Scully asked from the table where she and Charlie ate their dinners.

"Mulder's picking me up. We're going to dinner and then we're going to wander around the mall for a bit, if that's alright?" Dana said and bit the inside of her lip, hoping it would be.

"That's fine. Be home by ten. We're leaving bright and early to go visit your dad tomorrow." Mrs. Scully smiled.

"Okay." Scully gave her mother a hug and ruffled Charlie's hair when she heard Mulder's truck pull in the drive. She rushed outside and into his awaiting arms.

"You look beautiful." Mulder said, he wore dark wash jeans, his own converse and a dark green shirt which made his brown eyes appear hazel. Scully stood on her tip toes, bringing his head down to kiss him.

"I love you." Scully said and smiled at him.

"Love you too." Mulder said and helped her up into the truck before getting in himself.

"Where we eating?" Scully asked, holding his hand while he drove.

"How's Power's sound?" Mulder asked.

"Perfect. I haven't been there in forever." Scully smiled as they drove into Cleveland. Power's was a small chain of restraunts, they served tiny hamburgers made right in front of you. Everything was homemade and they had the best burgers in the Midwest. Mulder parked in the tiny parking lot and they walked hand in hand into the restraunt. They took two seats at the counter and ordered their cheeseburgers, with the extra onions.

"My breath is gonna smell so bad." Scully laughed as she sipped her Pepsi.

"Well so will mine, so we can still kiss." Mulder laughed.

"Oh thank God." Scully said and dramatically waved her napkin.

"So who was your instructor at the DMV?" Mulder asked as they were handed two bowls of chili and their burgers.

"Oh the lady." Scully said, "She was surprisingly nice."

"Lucky, I had that dude with the perma-scowl." Mulder explained.

"That's who Bill and Melissa had too, guess I got lucky." Scully shrugged as she bit into her sandwich.

"Oh you missed it. In sixth period, Bryce Donovan totally punched Alex Mitchell." Mulder said as he popped the last bite of his first burger in his mouth.

"Why?" Scully asked as she swallowed.

"You know how Bryce and Janaya are like best friends?" Mulder asked and Scully nodded, "Well I guess Alex has been like sexually harassing her in study hall."

"What a jerk! He creeps me out." Scully said as she broke up oyster crackers for her chili.

"Yeah well Bryce wasn't going to take it. I mean, he is overly protective of Janaya. Well, Bryce heard Alex saying something some dude about Janaya being his next _conquest_ and Bryce clocked. Alex must have a glass jaw cause he just went down." Mulder explained.

"I bet that was a funny scene." Scully laughed, "Bryce is like the nicest guy in the world. It takes a lot to tick him off."

"I know right?" Mulder said. They spent the rest of dinner catching up on gossip around the school and Mulder cracking jokes to make her laugh.

"So where do you want to go in the mall?" Mulder asked as he drove to the indoor mall.

"Where do I always want to go?" Scully rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Neverland Books it is." Mulder laughed, Neverland books was an indie bookstore tucked into the back corner of the second floor, hardly anyone even knew it was there.

They found a parking place surprisingly close to the front of the mall and Mulder wrapped a protective arm around Scully as they walked inside. He held her hand and kept her talking on the escalator, knowing how much they freaked her out. She was always afraid her shoelaces was going to get stuck and she would lose her foot. They walked into Neverland books and Scully began to look around. Most girls took their boyfriends shopping for clothes, but Scully drug Mulder into every bookstore she could find.

"Anything specific you're looking for?" Mulder asked as he read the back cover of Jose Chung's latest novel.

"I don't know. I guess if I want something it will jump out at me." Scully meandered through the shelves, working her way back to the small collection of c.d.'s the store sold. She flipped through them, smiling when she found what she was looking for, Savage Garden's _Affirmation_ her first copy had so many scratches it would barely play.

"Here." Mulder held his hand out for the c.d.

"I can buy my own c.d. Mulder." Scully glared at him.

"I know, but I want to do something nice for you. Plus most of those scratches can from when John and I tried to use the c.d. for table hockey." Mulder said, taking the c.d. and leading the way to the register.

"You have a point." Scully admitted.

After purchasing the c.d. they walked around the mall, till they reached the food court, "Scully! It's the place that sells those huge cookies!"

"Mulder we just had dinner!" Scully exclaimed.

"I know, but those cookies are amazing." Mulder rushed over to buy one. It was loaded with chocolate chucks, peanut butter and m&ms.

"That thing is gonna clog your arteries." Scully said as she broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth.

"So good." Mulder said with his mouthful. Scully turned and gave him a look, breaking off another piece and nibbling at it.

"Okay Mulder, the cookie or sex?" Scully asked as they made their way back to the ground floor.

"That's just mean." Mulder pouted.

"I know." Scully giggled and bit her lip.

"Hey Scully, look, they have one of those picture things" Mulder pointed at the photo booth.

"Oh I always wanted to get my pictures taken in one of those!" Scully said and dug through her purse for the change.

"Let's do it." They climbed into the booth, closing the curtain, they fed the money into the slot.

"Okay." Scully smiled at the camera while Mulder tried to lower himself into the frame. The first picture had Mulder's forehead cut off.

"Look at the box down there! Not the screen!" Scully instructed, but Mulder had a better idea, her licked her cheek and Scully gasped as the picture took. They then proceeded to make fishy faces at the camera, before kissing for the final picture. They collected their pictures and separated them, "This is perfect Mulder."

"I'm glad." Mulder wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

By the time they reached the Scully house, Dana was out like a light, her head resting against the window. Mulder smiled, parking. He carried her into the house and Mrs. Scully opened up doors for him. He took off her shoes and tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead.

The next morning when Dana woke up, there was a note on her night stand.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_You were exhausted, so I carried you to bed. Have a good day with your dad and I'll see you when you get home. I love you,  
-Mulder_

**A/N: Viola. Okay, so I know Mulder and Scully prolly would never serenade Monica, but Lily and Denny did actually serenade me (and re-enacted the scene from You've Got Mail) and I had to include it in something!  
Powers Hamburgers is an actual place, I just moved it over a state. If you're ever in Fort Wayne, Indiana check it out. They're num yummy. :D **_**SO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 WOOOOOHOOOOO! **

**Dedication: Brittney cause she's super sick and went to work anyways. Plus she's like AH-FREEEGIN-MAZING! You can't read XF fan fics and not know who Britt is, so I am saluting her amazingness :]**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, shit.**

"This could quite possibly be the STUPIDEST thing they've come up with." Dana Scully said to her best friend Monica Reyes. Monica stood next to her, her pregnancy bump slightly noticeable, she had been staying with the Scullys since her parents had found out about her pregnancy earlier that week.

"You're not kidding." Monica said putting on her sun glasses and crossing her arms. The girls stood in John Doggett's driveway as the guys tied a snowboard to the back of Mulder's truck.

"Do they think we're deaf?" Mulder asked as he secured the rope to the hitch.

"Just tie it. I want to try this thing out." John said and hooked his feet up to the board.

"John Jay if you die, I will not hesitate to kill you." Monica warned him.

"Cause that just makes oodles of sense." John muttered as Mulder climbed into the drivers seat.

"Go SLOW!" Scully called, warning him.

"I got it. It's fine!" Mulder yelled out the window, he put the truck in gear and slowly pulled john across the muddy gravel and into the field behind the barn.

"I'm gonna add 911 to my speed dial." Scully mumbled, pulling out her cell phone.

"I can't look." Monica said and pulled up her hood and buried her head into Scully's back, "Tell me when John falls and gets drug across the field and dies please."

"Sure thing sweetie" Scully raised a hand to block out the evening sun, watching John struggling to stay up on the board as Mulder pulled him across the mud.

John managed to stay on the board for fifteen minutes and when he did wipe out it was because Mulder lead him over a few rocks. They decided to switch places, so John - coated in mud, climbed into Mulder's truck and Mulder strapped into the board.

"My turn." Scully said and wrapped Mulder's coat tightly around her. She pushed Monica in front of her and hid her head in the back of Monica's jacket.

"Hey, he's actually pretty good at this." Monica said as John pulled Mulder across the field.

Scully peaked out from behind Monica's shoulder and watched Mulder on the board, managing not to fall when he hit a rock, "Wow... that's hot."

"I'm partial to the driver, but... yeah." Monica laughed when Scully gave her a look.

"My Mulder." Scully mumbled.

"You've been saying that since the day you met him." Monica laughed, wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Scully said and grinned. She reached into the coat pocket and pulled out her mp3 player, handing an ear bud to Monica, they stood close, listening to 'Sweet Child Of Mine'.

They quit as the sun was going down and Mulder finally wiped out when John picked up the speed. The boys were coated with mud, they parked the truck and untied the snowboard, turning to the girls.

"Don't even think about it." They said in one voice.

Mulder looked at John and John grinned, they raced towards the girls, Dana and Monica screamed, running for the house. Mulder caught Scully by her waist and nuzzled her cheek with his muddy face, "FOX WILLIAM MULDER!" She screeched.

"Dana Katherine Scully." Mulder countered and stuck out his tongue.

John and Monica laughed, John gave Monica stripes across her cheeks, "You guys go take showers and get dressed." Monica ordered.

"Yes Mom." Mulder said sarcastically as he shed his shoes, walking into the Doggett house. Mulder, Scully and Monica were all staying at John's for the night, it had been a long while since the four of them all hung out together.

"Fox Mulder, just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Monica glared at him, playfully tapping his butt with her foot. Mulder and Monica were like siblings, Monica reminded Mulder of Samantha - always laughing and going out of her way to make people smile.

"Just wait. I'll kick your butt at Monopoly later." Mulder promised as he grabbed a towel from the closet and made his way to the spare bathroom.

Monica and Scully sat on the counter, cleaning the mud off their cheeks with one of John's grease rags. "So you do realize, we need to go to the store?"

"We could just order pizza." Monica shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, we need snack foods." Scully sighed.

"Yes, but that means we have to get the boys to behave." Monica laughed.

"You'd think they're six year olds."

"Too bad they aren't, then we could put them in those leashes that like all those Hollywood people have for their kids." The girls laughed.

After the boys were showered and dressed, they loaded into John's Blazer, heading to the Kwiki Mart. The boys were under specific instructions from Scully "We have forty dollars. We have a list. You two have hands, that you will keep in your pockets and mouths that you will keep shut, unless you are kissing us. End. Of. Story."

They parked in front of the small store and got a cart, the boys followed the girls silently, hands in their pockets, communicating through facial expressions. Mulder crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, John bit back a chuckle. Monica turned and looked at them, but then turned her attention back to the chips, grabbing a bag of tortilla scoops and baked lays. Scully grabbed the cheese dip. They filled their cart with the makings of pizza, various snack foods and several packs of energy drinks (and lemonade for Monica). The boys loaded the Blazer silently as Monica and Scully got into the vehicle.

"You guys can talk now." Scully chuckled, her plan had worked surprisingly well.

They both let out a deep breath and muttered, "Thank God."

"That was HELL!" Mulder exclaimed, "So many comebacks.... so many jokes! WASTED!"

"I KNOW!" John exclaimed while the girls giggled.

Once the groceries were unloaded, the boys escaped to the living room and began to play the x-box. Monica and Scully took over the island, creating a massive pizza that took over the cookie sheet, loading it down with every topping they could find. Monica hopped up on the counter and cracked open a lemonade while Scully placed the pizza in the oven.

"The baby likes lemonade. Makes my stomach all tingly." Monica giggled and took another sip.

"I think that's just your reaction to lemonade. It goes straight to your head." Scully laughed, wiping her hands on the dish rag.

"Shut up. This kid is gonna be like...addicted to lemonade. It won't ever be tempted to do drugs, it'll be like in love with lemonade." Monica explained.

"Sure Mon." Scully laughed, leaning against the island as she cracked open a Monster, sticking the rest into the fridge.

"Need music." Monica sighed, Scully smiled, hooking up her Zune to the speakers, The Killers' newest c.d. playing, Scully turned them up.

"Boys!" Monica called.

"Whaaat?" John hollered back.

"If you want something to drink come and get it. This isn't an episode of I Love Lucy!" Monica and Scully grinned, they loved giving the guys a hard time. The boys paused their game and raced to the kitchen, grabbing a couple drinks and the bag of chips.

"Just wait till after dinner. Then we're taking over the game." Scully laughed, grabbing her camera from her purse, "Mon smile."

Monica rested her hand on her stomach and grinned, doing a peace sign with the other hand, while holding her lemonade can, "Cheeeese."

Scully laughed and snapped the picture, "I've missed these nights."

"I've missed them too, but it's been so crazy lately." Monica sighed, "Thanks for letting me crash at your place, by the way."

"Hey, it's not like anyone else is willing to sleep in Bill's room." Scully laughed, shrugging.

"Well no offense, but there is NO way I'm sharing a room with you, since Mulder seems to be a frequent late night guest." Monica said, giving a sly smile, "You guys aren't as quiet as you think."

"WHAT!?" Scully exclaimed.

"Relax. I have head phones, Charlie is the soundest sleeper I know. And your Mom, is on the other end of the house. Plus, I think she's happy living in denial." Monica shrugged.

"Yeah." Scully sighed as the timer went off, she grabbed a hot pad, pulling the pizza from the oven.

"Guys food!" They called as Monica grabbed the paper plates. The boys rushed into the room, loading their plates with the pizza, chips, and a myriad of other junk food. The girls did the same and went into the living room. Scully sat in the rocking chair and Mulder sat between her legs on the floor. Monica took over most of the couch, her feet resting on John's lap and John using her ankles for a table.

"This kid must take after John." Monica said patting her stomach as she finished her fourth slice of pizza, "Appetite the size of Texas."

"You wound me Pretty Lady." John told her.

"You guys act like an old married couple." Scully laughed and then leaned forward, wiping a smudge of pizza sauce from Mulder's chin.

"Need a mirror?" Monica asked and they all laughed. They boys took their trash out to the burn pile and cleaned up the kitchen while the girls set up Rock Band. Scully set the self-timer on her camera and placed it on top of the TV. Monica took the drums, Scully was vocals, Mulder grabbed the bass and John took the guitar. The first song they attempted to play was 'Interstate Love Song' by Stone Temple Pilots.

"Fail." Scully pouted, falling to her knees. The camera took a picture of them all laughing at the fail.

"Let's do Maps!" Monica suggested. They passed Maps with flying colors and they all cheered. Several song later, their attention spans were spent, and it was nearing eleven o'clock that night. So they all grabbed their sleeping bags, spreading them across John's living room floor, turning on the radio.

"Remember that one summer we all went to camp?" Scully asked as she peeled a piece of her Twizzler off.

"Oh god yeah. And we flipped that stupid canoe." John remembered.

"That camp had awesome lemonade." Monica commented as she played around with Scully's camera.

"That camp was fun... till I broke my collar bone." Mulder said, shuddering at the memory.

"That's what ya get for going down the blow up slide on your stomach." Scully chuckled and tossed a piece of pop corn at him. They had made a pile of their junk food and created a sun burst with their sleeping bags.

Monica snapped a picture of them and then Scully stole the camera, taking a picture of Monica and John. She then got one of Mulder eating a Twizzler string like it was spaghetti.

They were getting ready to go to bed when Mulder's phone went off, it was his mother. Mulder shrugged an answered it, "Hello?"

"Fox...you need to come home." His mother said, her voice heavy like she was trying not to cry.

"What? Why?" Mulder asked, concerned.

"We have to go to Indianapolis... Riley's' Children Hospital."

"What for?" Mulder asked, holding his breath.

"They found Samantha."

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHA! I know this chapter is shorter. But, this was basically for Monica/Brittney/Alice/Ted/Teliko's enjoyment. Plus the next chapter is gonna be full of stuff. This is the beginning of the idea Andrea & I were talking about. Buckle your seat belts, it's a bumpy life. **_**LEAVE SOME LOVE!**_ even if it's just a smiley, let me know you've read it!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here it is. Chapter 14... can that be right? Wow. So Today is Ash Wednesday and the beginning of Lent. AK is giving up watching X-files so I have to give her stuff to read. I'm giving up Energy Drinks/Coffee you have NO idea how dependant I am on that crap. **

**Dedication: To AK, cause she needs stuff to get her through Lent. And to Baby cause.. just cause, she's meh Baby and pfft you who don't understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, Sam I Am, I do not own them, freakin' damn**

Dana Scully sat in her computer chair, tapping her barefoot to Nickelback's newest c.d. She wore sweat pants, an old softball shirt and her glasses, her red hair curling around her face. She finished her English assignment and stuck it in her book bag for the following day, if she had to analyze one more fact about the Epic Of Gilgamesh she was going to shoot something. She ran her hand through her hair, she hadn't been able to focus since Mulder had left last weekend. It was Wednesday and he was still in Indianapolis. Samantha was really sick and weak, they weren't sure if she was going to make it. Mulder sent her the occasional text, but Scully knew where his focus rest and that was fine.

With a sigh, she opened up her e-mail and began to write a letter to Melissa. Her sister was her confidante and now she lived so far away.

_Dear Missy,_

_Where can I even begin? I'm e-mailing you, cause we all know the walls have ears and those ears are named Charles. Mulder's in Indianapolis... at Riley. They found Samantha, they aren't sure if she's gonna make it.  
I don't know what to say Missy, I mean what words of comfort do I say to them? To Mulder? I'm his girlfriend and I am at a complete loss. I hoped and I prayed they'd find her, that Mulder would finally get some peace, but she still might die. If she dies, it WILL kill Mulder.  
Monica is staying in Bill's room. She's actually at, uh, John's right now. Yes, she's pregnant, but we're not talking about it. She needs a place to crash, you know Mom. I guess her and John are engaged, but everyone is so closed off.  
I, Dana Katherine Scully, Miss everything is fine even when it's not, is wishing someone would say SOMETHING! Cause I am dying here!  
How do I make this better!?  
I want to fix it all, even though I can't. I love Mulder so much, Melissa. I love him so much it makes me insane. It's physically hurting to be so far away from him. I sound pathetic Missy.  
UGH!  
I am sick of myself.  
HELP  
I love you._

_XOXO,  
Danes_

Scully hit send and placed her head in her hands, she turned up the radio and tried to drown out the world. She needed Mulder. Pulling out her phone she sent him a text, "I love you." was all she said and then she hit send. Her phone vibrated in her palm and she opened it, "Hello?"

"I love you too." Mulder said and Scully grinned, jumping up she turned down the music.

"Hey." Scully smiled, falling down on her bed.

"Hey. So I have news."

"What's that?" Scully asked.

"They're gonna transfer Samantha to Greene County tomorrow. Which means, I will be home tomorrow."

"REALLY?" Scully exclaimed, "How is she? How are you?"

"Samantha is fine. She's starting to remember. She asked for you. Well she asked for the girl I was in love with." Mulder chuckled.

"God I have missed her." Scully couldn't' stop the tears from spilling.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but she's stable enough to transfer. They're gonna transfer her by Helicopter tomorrow. So I was, actually, I was hoping you could be at the hospital when she gets there. Cause Mom wants to see her off. Which means we should hit Jasper around seven tomorrow night." Mulder explained.

"Of course. What time should I be at the hospital?" Scully asked grabbing a sticky pad, writing it down, even though there was no way she would forget.

"Right after school. Take Charlie with you." Mulder said, "She's here Scully. I can see her. She's back." Mulder said and though it wasn't audible, Scully knew he was crying.

"Oh Mulder. I told you." Scully wanted to kiss him, to hold him.

"She's home. She's not dead." Mulder's voice cracked.

"I know baby. I knew you were right all along. She's gonna be fine." Scully whispered.

"It has to be okay." Mulder whispered and Scully knew that was true, this had to be okay.

"I love you Mulder." Scully said and that was the only reassurance she could give him.

"I love you too Scully." Mulder breathed, "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah." Scully said and they both hung up.

'Never Gonna Be Alone' played on the stereo and Scully turned on her side, drifting into the state of unconsciousness, but not quite sleep. She remembered the morning she woke up, her mother had shaken her till she opened her eyes, it was four in the morning. They had to go to the Mulder's was all Mrs. Scully would say, so 11 year old Dana Scully stood in front of her best friends house in her pajamas, she recalled the feeling in her gut, like something was so wrong, eternally wrong. When she saw Mulder, still standing in his school clothes from the day before, when she heard him utter the words, 'Samantha. They took Samantha.' She knew that her life had changed for forever.

"Dana?" Monica stuck her head in the room.

"Hey." Dana's head snapped up, suddenly she was back in the present.

"Wassup? Why are you crying?" Monica sat down on the bed, resting a hand on Scully's leg.

"Samantha is coming home tomorrow. Well they're transferring her to Greene." Scully explained, Greene County Memorial was the local hospital.

"That's great, isn't it?"

"It is, it's just, everything is still up in the air. Mulder wants me to be there when she gets here tomorrow, cause they'll still be driving back." Scully explained.

"Hey, it's okay to cry." Monica told her, "Remember what you told me? You've been dealt a sucky hand, it's alright to get emotional."

"I guess." Scully took a deep breath and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, "So what'd you and John do?"

"A whole lotta nothing." Monica laughed.

Scully smiled, "Fun."

"Always, though I think we've finally settled on a name." Monica rested her hand on her small bump.

"Oh, tell me." Scully was excited.

"Okay, for a girl, Brittney Lynn." Monica smiled.

"Awww." Scully gushed.

"And if it's a boy, Thatcher Daniel." Monica said and Scully gave her a look, "I'm banking on a girl. That was John's choice anyways."

"Well I hope my God-child is a girl, for it's sake." Scully chuckled. Monica hopped up and changed the c.d. to The Killer's 'Day & Age'.

"I was listening to that!" Scully threw a stuffed bear at her.

"And while I respect the amazingness that is Nickelback, this kid is gonna love The Killers." Monica smiled and tossed the bear back at her. Scully scooted over on the bed and Monica sat down beside her.

"So, how is John taking all this?" Scully wondered, Monica rested her head on Scully's shoulder and Scully rested her head atop Monica's.

"As well as can be expected I guess." Monica sighed, "I don't think either of us are prepared for this, but we wouldn't change it either."

"Yeah." Scully whispered, Scully desk lamp dimly lit the room and it gave the room a softer feel. The two best friends sat their in companionable silence, they didn't need words, "Mon?" Scully whispered a short while later, but Scully glanced down and noticed that Monica was asleep on her shoulder. Scully chuckled, climbing out of the bed, she tucked Monica in and then went down stairs.

"Dana, are you up?" Mrs. Scully asked from couch.

"Yeah." She walked over to her mother and sat down beside her on the couch, grabbing the throw from the back, she pulled it over herself and curled up against her mother's side.

"What's wrong Dana?" Mrs. Scully traced circles on Dana's ear, a technique that used to lull her to sleep when she was a child.

"Samantha's getting transferred to Greene tomorrow afternoon. Mulder wants me and Charlie to meet her there tomorrow after school. Cause they won't be back till supper time." Scully yawned.

"That's fantastic news." Mrs. Scully smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just tired Mommy." Scully drew her knees to her chest and curled tighter against her mother's side.

"I know you are Dana." Mrs. Scully kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Monica stole my bed." She mumbled, "..threw...panda...." She trailed off as she fell into a deep slumber. Mrs. Scully stopped stroking her ear after awhile and tucked her into the couch, before going upstairs to sleep herself.

The next morning, Mrs. Scully woke Dana up first. Scully ran upstairs, taking a quick shower and grabbing her book bag, her parents had gotten her a car since she had gotten her license. She and Monica drove Charlie to school before going to school themselves. This morning was no different.

"Charlie, I will pick you up right after school lets out. So be waiting right outside after basketball practice, okay?" Scully reminded him.

"Mmkay. Bye Mon, Bye Danes." Charlie said and grabbed his Batman book bag, sliding out of the car and running into Jasper Township Elementary.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you last night." Monica said as she turned up the radio, 'Untouched' by The Veronica's played.

"It's fine." Scully shrugged and turned the music up louder, pulling out on the main drag, she headed to the drive thru coffee stand on the highway, "Frappe?"

"I'm craving fruit. Strawberry Smoothie." Monica decided as Scully joined the line of cars. The elementary started nearly an hour before the High School, so they had plenty of time to kill. When they finally got to the window, Scully ordered a White Chocolate Frappe for herself and a Strawberry Smoothie for Monica.

"This is heaven on earth." Monica said as she sipped her drink.

"I'm glad." Scully chuckled as she sipped her highly caffeinated drink.

"I'm serious." Monica held the drink out as Scully stopped at the light, "taste."

Scully sighed, leaning over she tasted it, "Oh my God. That's like crack."

"I know." Monica grinned and took another long sip. Scully reached for the drink, but Monica wacked her hand.

"Bitch!" Scully said and shook her now sore hand.

"You don't mess with a pregnant lady's cravings." Monica glared.

"You can only use that excuse for another six months." Scully reminded her.

"So let me enjoy it, will you?" Monica asked and Scully relented, pulling into the junior parking lot. She parked next to Mulder's empty spot and sighed, placing the car in park.

"He'll be back tonight." Monica reminded her as they climbed out of the car.

"It's not fast enough." Scully decided as they crossed the road and walked into the high school, "Where's John?"

"He had a physical for Track. He'll be here around lunch." Monica shrugged. Scully nodded and parted ways with Monica, still drinking her frappe. She stopped at her locker and grabbed her things for English and US History.

"Hey Freak. Where's Fox?" Diana Fowley paused, snapping her gum.

"Get lost Diana." Scully said as she slammed her locker shut.

"C'mon Red, what's with the 'tude? I just wondered where Foxy is." Diana said following her through the crowded hallway.

"Diana, bug off." Scully repeated as she picked up the pace, heading for the backstairs, praying there would be crowded enough she could lose her.

"Fine, be that way, Bitch." Diana spat.

"Diana, I swear to God, just BACK OFF." Scully said in an icy tone.

"Is there a problem here?" The Visual Communications teacher, Mr. Tenney asked.

"No." Diana said as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"No, Sir." Scully said and looked at her feet, she turned and sprinted up the steps. She went straight to her English class, collapsing into her seat, the classroom was basically empty apart from the teacher, Mrs. Bechtold.

"Dana, are you alright?" Mrs. Bechtold sat on the desk in front of Scully.

"I'm fine. Just drama."

"Right. I remember high school. How's Mulder?" Mrs. Bechtold asked, she was one of the rare teachers who not only taught, but genuinely cared about her students and their lives.

"He's fine. I'm heading over to Greene with Charlie after school." Scully explained, "Samantha's getting transferred today. Mulder and his parents should be back around seven."

"Are you excited?"

"Thrilled." Scully smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. Now, wow me with that Gilgamesh paper." Mrs. Bechtold held her hand out. Scully grabbed the paper from her book bag and handed it to her, "Remember Dana, it's just high school."

"Thanks Mrs. B." Scully smiled as the rest of the class filed into the room when the bell rang. Mrs. Bechtold collected all the papers and they were handed a study guide for their test the following week.

Scully's next two classes were easy enough, US History and Gym. She took a quick shower after gym and rushed to the cafeteria. Making her way through the lunch line, she grabbed a salad and water, not really hungry, but she knew Monica would chew her out if she didn't at least eat something.

"Hey Dana." John said and Scully smiled, sitting down opposite him and Monica.

"Hi John." Scully said, "Hey Mon."

"Hey Danes." Monica said as she dug into hamburger number two.

"Maybe I should buy you a gym membership for a baby shower gift." Scully muttered and Monica flipped her off.

"So Mulder's coming home tonight?" John asked and Scully nodded as she chewed aimlessly at a bite of lettuce.

"Yeah." Scully said as she swallowed, "He should be back around seven. I think he is coming straight to the hospital." Scully explained.

"Good. It will be good." John said, they all felt it. With Mulder missing, a link from their group was missing.

"Yeah." Scully second, "So how'd your physical go?"

"Doctors are sadistic." Was all John said as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"Fascinating." Scully said and chuckled.

"You have no idea." Monica laughed and John shot her a look, "You know I'll just tell her later."

"Let me live in denial." John pleaded.

After lunch, Monica and Scully made their way to the Spanish portable. Scully sighed, starring out at the parking lot, "Mon... I'm..."

"Go. Get out of here. I'll get a ride from John." Monica urged, Scully stood silently for a moment, "RUN" Monica urged.

Scully didn't need to be told twice, she sprinted across the senior parking lot, her books in her arms, purse on her shoulder, racing across the street and to her car. Gasping for air, she climbed inside, tossing her things on the passenger seat, she put the car in gear and peeled out of the parking lot.

"What am I doing?" Scully muttered and turned onto the highway, she headed away from the city and towards the middle of nowhere. She had four hours to kill, the student in her was screaming 'Turn around, claim you left something in your car'. Another part of her, said 'Fuck the consequences'. She listened to the latter. She drove till she reached the rest area, pulling into the lot, she parked. Walking to the out building, she used the facilities and got a Wild Cherry Pepsi. Scully dozed off for awhile, but woke up when Monica texted her during seventh period.

_"Where'd you go?" _

_"Rest area. Mi Mrkr 15"_

_"kwl"_

Scully climbed in her car and headed to pick up Charlie from practice. She couldn't believe that she had skipped school, but she was completely useless without Mulder, he was her touchstone. He kept her focused. She sighed and joined the line of cars at the elementary school. She turned on Coldplay and waited for Charlie to come out of the school. Nearly ten minutes later, Charlie ran out of the double doors and hopped in the car.

"How was practice?" Scully asked as Charlie fastened his seat belt.

"Awesome. I'm on the blue team. We had a scrimmage. I shot a three pointer." Charlie rambled and Scully smiled.

"That's great, Bub."

"So we're gonna go see Samantha?" Charlie asked as he placed his Spiderman backpack on the seat beside him.

"Yup." Scully said and turned left onto Oak Street, heading towards the hospital.

"Will she know who I am?" Charlie asked, Charlie had been four years old when Samantha disappeared.

"I'm not sure, Charlie. Mulder said she was remembering bits and pieces, but even if she doesn't. I'm sure she's gonna think you are super cool." Scully pulled into the hospital parking lot, "But she might be really tired and sleepy, so take your homework with you." Scully explained, parking. She climbed out of the car. Swinging her tote bag over her shoulder, she took Charlie's hand and lead the way into the hospital.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We're here to see Samantha Mulder." Scully explained, her hand resting on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie leaning into her side.

"Name?"

"Dana and Charles Scully."

"Alright. Go up to the third floor. She's in room 212." The lady directed, "Do you know where the elevators are?"

"Yes Ma'am." Scully said and they walked down the hall, she had been here plenty of times. She had two brothers after all and she and Melissa were extremely klutzy.

"Danes?" Charlie looked up at her.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Scully glanced at him as she pushed the elevator call button.

"Isn't that part of the floor for isolation?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Bud. It's probably just to make sure she has privacy." Scully explained, "After all, Mr. Mulder could probably clear the whole floor for her if he wanted."

"Yeah."

They stepped off the elevator on the pediatric floor, pausing at the admit desk, so the nurses knew they arrived. They paused outside of room 212, Scully squeezed Charlie's shoulder and stepped inside. Samantha Mulder was thirteen years old, but she didn't look much different than she had at age eight. She had grown a few inches, her eyes had lost some of their life and she was incredibly pale, other then that she still looked like Samantha.

"Samantha." Scully said quietly, the young girl was watching Degrassi and looked over.

"Dana!" She smiled and held out her hand.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" Scully walked over, taking Samantha's hand.

"Good. Tired. My medicine makes me really sleepy." She shrugged, "I feel good though, even if they won't let me walk."

"Well they're just trying to keep you safe." Scully reminded her, "Do you remember my brother Charlie?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's alright." She motioned Charlie over and the boy stood close to his sister, "Charlie this is Samantha. Samantha, this is Charlie."

"Hi Charlie." Samantha smiled, she had the same smile as Mulder.

"Hi Samantha." Charlie said and smiled back.

"When's Fox getting here?" Samantha asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll find out." Scully smiled, "Charlie will you stay with Samantha? I'm gonna go down to the lounge really quick and call Mulder."

Charlie nodded and sat down on the doctor's stool that was beside the bed, "K." Scully smiled and ducked out the door.

"Do you like Spiderman?" Charlie asked Samantha.

"What's Spiderman?" Samantha asked, she hadn't been allowed to do much, let alone watch TV.

"Spiderman is only the coolest Superhero EVER!" Charlie said and began to explain to Samantha all about the radio active spiders and how Spiderman saved everyone, particularly M.J.

"Is he talking about Spiderman again?" Scully asked as she reentered the room, sticking her phone in her pocket.

"Yes. I find it fascinating." Samantha said, turning her attention back to Charlie. Scully chuckled, sitting in the arm chair, she pulled out her History homework. Her cell phone vibrated and she pulled it out, a text message from Mulder.

_"How is she?"_

_"Falling in love with Charlie."_

She replied. Scully glanced up and smiled as Charlie pulled the chair closer to Samantha's side, they reminded her of how she and Mulder used to act.

"Hey Charlie?" Samantha yawned, turning to face the little boy.

"Yeah, Samantha?" Charlie scooted closer.

"I don't have my teddy bear, so do you think you could hold my hand?" Samantha asked.

"A'course." Charlie smiled and took her hand.

"Keep talking. I like it." Samantha whispered as she closed her eyes, drifting off. Scully smiled as she finished her homework, Charlie telling Samantha about everything under the sun.

Mulder texted her again, _"WHAT!? Charles and I are gonna have a talk."_

Scully giggled out loud and then Charlie shot her a glare and she silenced, texting him back, _"Good luck prying him away from her."_

_"SCULLY DO SOMETHING!" _

_"Mulder, he's 9. It's cute. STFU."_

_"I'll be there in an hour. -.-" _ Scully laughed, Mulder was so protective of Samantha, which she understood, but it was really humorous more than anything. She stood and stretched, her back popping.

"Where you going?" Charlie whispered as he glanced at her.

"To get a soda, want one lover boy?"

"SHUT UP" He whispered harshly.

Scully laughed as she left the room, walking down the hall and into the lounge, she put the money into the machine, getting two Wild Cherry Pepsi's and she also got a package of cheez it's for Charlie.

"Here Brat." She handed the goodies to him.

"Can you open them?" Charlie asked her.

"Suuure." Scully said and moved to do as he asked.

"I can't let her hand go." Scully grinned and handed him his soda, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Scully grinned, pursing her lips and fighting back a chuckle. It was too cute.

A half hour later, a voice cleared in the doorway, Scully's head jerked up, "MULDER!" She whispered and jumped up, she hugged him tightly.

"Hi Beautiful." Mulder whispered and kissed her lightly.

"Hi. I've missed you." Scully said and held him tightly, being selfish with him for a minute.

"I've missed you too." Mulder kissed her forehead, "How has she been?"

"Fine." Scully smiled, "She feel asleep around your last text. And Charlie's been playing guard dog ever since."

"Day-nuh!" Charlie made a face.

Mulder chuckled, "My parents are at home. Dad's getting ready to leave for a business trip. And Mom is tired." He rolled his eyes, he kissed Samantha's head and smoothed her hair.

"Well... you're here. And I bet that's what really matters to her." Scully smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Charlie, let's go to the cafeteria and grab some food so Mulder can hang with Samantha." Scully suggested.

"No." Charlie said simply.

"Charles." Scully said again.

"I'm not hungry." Charlie protested.

"Hey Charlie." Mulder kneeled in front of the boy, "I REALLY appreciate you looking out for Samantha. That's really cool of you dude. Go get some food with your sister, you had basketball practice, so you must be STARVED. Samantha isn't going anywhere and she probably won't even wake up."

"I told I'd hold her hand." Charlie protested.

"Well whoever said Chivalry is dead...lied." Mulder deadpanned.

"Well, Mulder, will you go get food with me?" Scully asked.

"Sure." Mulder shrugged, he kissed Samantha's forehead again and ruffled Charlie's hair.

"I think it's gonna take the Jaws of Life to get him to leave her. He wouldn't open his own soda, cause he wouldn't let go of her hand." Scully laughed, Mulder wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mmm. Well I guess if someone had to get attatched to her, your little brother isn't the worst person." Mulder shrugged.

"Yeah." Scully yawned, "I skipped school."

"What?" Mulder paused to look at her.

"I left after lunch. I couldn't think. I needed you. So I went to rest stop, drank a soda and slept till it was time to get Charlie." She explained as they stepped on the elevator.

"Scully?" Mulder couldn't believe it.

"You're never allowed to leave me. EVER again. I turn into a crazy woman." She demanded.

"I'll have to make sure that happens." Mulder said. They went to the cafeteria, buying several premade sandwiches and sodas.

"FOX!" Samantha exclaimed as they reentered the room, hand in hand.

"Hey, you're awake." Mulder smiled.

"Yeah. Charlie was telling me more about Spiderman." She smiled, the two were still connected at the hand, the nurse had been by to give Samantha her medicine and her food tray sat on a stand, she ate with her free hand.

"Spiderman?" Mulder looked at Charlie, who nodded, "Nice choice my man!" Mulder gave him a thumbs up.

Charlie fell asleep shortly before visiting hours ended, Mulder and Scully said good night to Samantha, with a promise to be back the next day. They then set about the task of extracting Charlie's firm grasp on Samantha's hand. Mulder carried Charlie downstairs to Scully's car and then the two stood between her car and his truck, their breath visible in the air.

"Don't leave me again?" Scully asked, pleaded.

"Never."

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Mulder whispered, kissing her fully. When they separated, he held on a moment longer, "I'll see you in a few hours. Leave the window open this time."

**A/N: Longest chapter I've EVER written. Over 4,000 words. I feel so happy. SO you guys BETTER REVIEW. I want to know your thoughts on the Charlie/Samantha friendship. What would you guys like to see next? Scully skipped school, give me your opinions!**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: So here is chapter 15! OMG. So Lily and I are totally gonna meet this summer. Dude it's insane. I am so freakin' excited!!!!! **

**Forgive any mistakes. I NEED A BETA!**

**Dedication: Katy cause her birthday is coming up super soon! (she's old). And Lily cause, DUUUH**

**Disclaimer: As shocking as it may seem, I do not own The X-files or anything that they entail nor anything publicly recognizable. **

Scully woke up early on her birthday, her alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet. It was five am and she was wide awake, sighing, she tossed back the covers, grabbing her clothes, she walked across the hall and took a shower. She had time to kill, so she took her time, straightening her hair, doing her make up. She wore her favorite pair of jeans, a Jasper Hollow Golden Eagles tee shirt and her black converse. Grabbing her book bag, purse and Mulder's coat she went downstairs. She paused when she reached the bottom of the stairs, dropping her belongings, "Daddy!"

"Happy Birthday Starbuck!" Mr. Scully smiled, he stood up from the kitchen table where he had been sitting, drinking his coffee. Scully ran to him, hugging him tight, "You never could sleep in on your birthday."

"How are you here? I thought you had to work?" Scully asked, her smile growing.

"You don't think I'd miss something as important as my Starbuck's Seventeenth birthday." Mr. Scully smiled, his little girl had grown up so much in the past year, "So what are your birthday plans?"

"Well, Mulder said he had something planned, but I could cancel, I am sure he'd be cool with it."

"No. Dana, go have fun with Fox." Mr. Scully smiled, "How is it going with the two of you?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Well," The two sat down at the table, "It's really good. It's been rough, since Samantha came home, but really good too. He's so happy." Scully explained, stealing a drink of her father's coffee.

"Are you happy?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"More than I think I have ever been." Scully bit her lip, subconsciously playing with Mulder's ring that hung on the chain around her neck.

"That's what I like to hear." He smiled.

"How long are you home?"

"Till Wednesday." Mr. Scully said and Dana hugged him again.

A short while later, the rest of the family and Monica arose, making their way down the stairs. Charlie was sitting on Mr. Scully's lap and Dana sat on the other side of the table, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Happy birthday, Danes." Monica handed her a package.

"Mon, you didn't have to get me anything." Scully smiled.

"Well, shut up and accept it, cause you have more coming." Monica explained, "Besides, that one isn't technically from me." Scully gave her a look and then glanced at the small card attatched, _'To Aunt Dana, Love The Baby' _Scully grinned and tore the package open.

"Awww Mon!" Scully smiled, it was a framed ultrasound picture, "You do know I am gonna spoil that kid rotten."

"I realize that." Monica laughed.

"Oh." Charlie dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out an envelope, "Happy Birthday, Dana." He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Charlie." Scully stuck her nail under the edge of the envelope and carefully tore it open, she pulled out the card, reading out loud, "To the world's greatest sister. Happy Birthday. Love Charlie." She smiled at the homemade card and held up the iTunes gift card that was inside, "I love it."

The door opened and in walked Mulder, "Hey Birthday Girl."

Scully jumped up from the table, she ran over to Mulder, throwing her arms around his neck, he picked her up slightly and kissed her, "Hi Mulder."

"Good Morning Fox." Mr. Scully said, clearing his throat at the table.

"Oh." Mulder blushed, "Good Morning, Sir."

"Dana you have another present to open." Mrs. Scully directed, pointing to the wrapped package on the counter.

"You guys, its just my birthday." She sighed, she was horrible at accepting gifts.

"Open it." Mr. Scully encouraged.

Scully bit her lip, she tore into the packaging and her jaw dropped when she saw what it was, "NO WAY!"

"Well you aren't going to know for sure unless you open the actual box." Mulder teased her and Scully ripped off the tape, opening the box, "OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed at the sight of her black Mac Book Pro.

"You like it?" Mrs. Scully asked, knowing the answer.

"YEAH!" Scully managed, literally shaking with excitement, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She hugged her dad tightly and then her mother.

"It's seven." Mulder mentioned, "We gotta get going."

"Oh right." Scully exclaimed and ran her stuff up to her room. Coming back downstairs, she grabbed her things and climbed into Mulder's truck.

"I'm seventeen!" She smiled and Mulder laughed.

"Happy Seventeenth Baby. You'll get your present from me tonight." Mulder explained.

"Mulder, why am I frightened by whatever you have in store." Scully asked glancing at him, John and Monica were right behind them in John's blazer.

"You have nothing to fear. Just be ready to have some fun." Mulder explained.

"Alright. I trust you." She relented.

"Good." Mulder smiled and parked in the school parking lot.

"Let's get this day over with." Scully said as she grabbed her bag, sliding out of the truck. She met Mulder at the front bumper, taking his hand, they walked across the street to the school.

"Happy Birthday Dana." A few people yelled at her and she smiled and gave them a little wave.

"Do I have a big sign over my head or something?" She mumbled as she kicked her locker until it opened.

"No. Most of these kids have known you since kindergarten. They can't remember the answers to their math homework, but they can remember birthdays." Mulder shrugged and grabbed Dana's books from her top locker.

"Thanks." She smiled and grabbed them from him, sliding them into her book bag.

"Happy Birthday Red." Diana Fowley quipped as she walked by, "Ha-ay Fox."

"Fuck off, Diana." Scully said as she kicked her locker shut, swinging her bag over her shoulder, she took Mulder's hand and literally pulled him down the hall.

"Did I miss something? I didn't know you two could hate each other more." Mulder wondered.

"She tried to start something while you were gone." Scully shrugged, they paused at the corner. Mulder was headed to French and Scully was off to her English class, "I love you." She said and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." Mulder kissed her head.

--

They met up again at lunch, Scully threw her book bag under the table and sat down on one of the bench style seats, "Since when does having a birthday mean 'please smother me in homework'?"

"What?" Mulder asked as she stole a fry from his tray.

"I have like three outlines to get done. I don't even want to think of Geometry or Spanish." She laid her head on Mulder's shoulder, stealing another fry.

"I know. What is with the new super sized amounts of homework?" Monica asked and John shrugged.

"It's like they have a radar, 'teenagers having lives. must destroy'" Mulder said in a weird robot like voice.

"Exactly." Scully said and they all chuckled.

"At least this year is almost over. There's what, three..odd months left?" John said, "Then we're seniors."

"Hell yes." Was chorused around the table.

"Oh Danes." Monica dug through her purse, "This is from John and I."

"Happy Birthday." John said.

"Thank you guys." Scully smiled and ripped open the package, "Oh my God. Thank you guys." It was Coldplay's newest C.D.

The bell rang not long after, they disposed of their trash and made their way to their next classes. Scully sat through Spanish, grateful that she only had one workbook page for homework, and she was actually grateful for the pop quiz they had in Geometry because it meant no homework. Her last two periods of the day were a double internship for Mr. Spangler, her old biology teacher. The class was watching a video today and Mr. Spangler let her work on her homework. She got through two of her outlines and her Spanish homework.

"HEY DANA!" One of the sophomore boys ran to catch up with her.

"Hi... Mark, right?" Dana asked, the final bell had rung, all she wanted to do was go finish her homework while Mulder had basketball practice and then get on with enjoying her birthday.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday.. I saw it on the announcements." Mark said, he was a tall, pimply faced boy who had yet to grow into his frame.

"Thanks Mark." She smiled and ran her fingers along the chain with Mulder's class ring.

"Nice necklace."

"Thanks. My boyfriend gave it to me." She quipped, Mark was nice, but annoying and she'd greatly appreciate it if he went away.

"Oh." Mark's face fell, "You're going out with that freak... Mulder, right?"

"Mark... here's a hint." Scully snapped, " One. Don't ever call my boyfriend a freak. Two. Don't hit on an upperclassman, especially if she's taken. Three. Back off." Scully glared at him and then turned.

"You're missing out." Mark yelled after her.

"I'll risk that disappointment." She shot back. Scully faced forward, not looking back, she reached the gym and climbed up to the top of the bleachers, tossing her stuff down, she collapsed on her seat, putting her head in her hands. She heard Mulder come up the bleachers, hitting them hard, taking them two at a time.

"What's wrong?" Mulder kneeled on the next bleacher down.

"Some idiot Sophomore." She mumbled into her hands.

"What?" Mulder pulled her hands down.

"Some idiot Sophomore decided to hit on me after intern." Scully rolled her eyes, "He had the nerve to call you a freak, so I told him off and came here."

"I'm sorry, Scully." Mulder pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged him back.

"FOX! GET DOWN HERE AND PRACTICE!" The coach yelled.

"That's my cue." Mulder let her go, "I love you."

"I love you too." Scully smiled as Mulder sprinted down the bleachers and onto the gym floor. She pulled out her iPod and put in her ear phones as she worked on her final outline for US History. She finished her homework, listening to Alanis Morissette while watching Mulder practiced. She smiled when he made all his three point shots without even trying. Practice wrapped up and Scully made her way down the bleachers while they did their cool downs.

Mulder was soaked with sweat and he came over to Scully hugging her and rubbing his head on her shirt, "EWW MULDER!" she exclaimed and shoved him lightly, "You smell."

"I smell?" Mulder pulled away and Scully scrunched up her nose and nodded, Mulder laughed, his arms locked around her waist, he spun her around, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." He began to sing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The rest of the team joined in, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DANA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They finished and Mulder pulled Scully in for a kiss, the team hooting and hollering.

"Okay you've had your show, now we're leaving." Scully told them all, dragging Mulder away from the group, "Later Boys!"

"Feeling better?" Mulder grabbed his duffel from the bleachers, linking hands with Scully they left the gym, walking across the parking lot to his truck.

"Much." Scully giggled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Mulder kissed her lightly, opening the truck door for her.

"You're too good for me." Scully teased as she climbed in the cab.

"I try." Mulder gave a little bow and then got into the driver's seat. They drove silently across town, Coldplay playing in the background, their hands linked in the middle of the bench seat. Mulder parked in front of Scully's house, leaning over her kissed her, "Dress comfortable. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Alright." Scully smiled, sliding out of the cab, she ran inside.

"Hey Miss Dana." Mrs. Scully called from the kitchen as Dana raced up the stairs, she fell back and entered the kitchen.

"Hi." She smiled at her parents who sat at the table, drinking hot cocoa.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Well good beginning, school was school, but ended really awesome." Scully smiled, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"What does Fox have planned?" Mrs. Scully wondered.

"I have no idea. He's picking me up in an hour. So I need to go get ready." She turned and sprinted up stairs, "MON! WARDROBE!" she yelled and Monica emerged from Bill's room.

"I'm at your service." Monica said and went into Dana's room with her.

"He said dress comfortable. I want to be cute though, and I need to change, cause he rubbed his skuzzy post practice hair all over my shirt." Dana scrunched up her nose.

"Got it." Monica pulled the closet door open, she shuffled a few hangars till she found what she was looking for, "This shirt." She tossed the long sleeve purple shirt at her, "And uh... these jeans." She tossed a pair at Scully, "With your belt and Chucks. Change and then I'll do your hair and make up."

"Thanks." Scully said and ducked into the bathroom, changing her clothes and sprit zing herself with the vanilla perfume she was in love with. When she emerged, Monica redid her makeup and pulled her hair up.

"There ya go." Monica smiled, the door bell rang, "Get out of here Cinderella."

Scully laughed and ran down the stairs. Mulder stood talking with Mr. Scully, but stopped when he saw her. She walked over and hugged him tightly, "Hey Beautiful." Mulder whispered into her hair.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Home by 10." Mr. Scully explained.

"Yes, Sir." Mulder shook the older man's hand.

"Take care of our girl." Mr. Scully said and squeezed Dana's shoulder as they ducked out the door and into the chilly February air.

"So where we going?" Scully asked when Mulder climbed into the truck.

"Can you just let anything be a surprise?" Mulder chuckled.

"Nope." Scully giggled, she tucked one leg under her and faced Mulder as they headed for the city.

"Well you're lucky I didn't bring the blindfold." Mulder teased.

"Don't tell me you still have that stupid thing we used for Pin The Tail On The Donkey." Scully laughed, it was Mrs. Mulder's old sleep mask and it looked like the one out of 'Matilda'.

"Yes. In fact I do." Mulder laughed, as he pulled off the highway.

"That's just wrong Mulder." Scully was laughing, a full on belly laugh.

"What?" Mulder teased, "Are you going to analyze it? Give me your Freudian best!"

"Oh, really?" Scully thought about it, "Well Freud would look at it as some sick Oedipus Rex deal, keeping your mother's former sleep mask. I, however, would look at it as pining after me, since we used to use it for our game." Scully shrugged and then looked at Mulder, "Why are we in a Chuck E. Cheese parking lot, Mulder?"

"To celebrate your birthday silly!" Mulder parked and climbed out of the truck. They met by the tailgate where Scully gave Mulder her most bewildered look.

"Remember when we were little and every birthday we always got to go here?" Mulder took her hand and lead her into the establishment.

"Yeah." Scully nodded as they waited in the line of parents and screaming five year olds.

"I remember how much you smiled, so I.. I just wanted to do that again." Mulder explained and Scully smiled, hugging him tightly. They got their hands stamped and placed their order. They took a seat in one of the corner booths.

"Thank for for this," Scully smiled and looked around, "I love it." She giggled.

"I'm glad." Mulder smiled, "So what are the odds that you'd kill me if I got those creatures to sing to you?"

"10 to 1." Scully shot back.

"Point taken." Mulder chuckled as their Pepsi and pizza was brought over to the table. They each grabbed a slice and began to eat.

"Did you know my dad was coming home?" Scully asked as she swallowed.

"I may have been privy to certain aspects of his return." Mulder explained and Scully flung a mushroom at him.

"It was a nice surprise." She smiled, twirling a lock of red hair around her pointer finger.

"I know." Mulder grinned.

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"There is not a thing about you I do not know." Mulder said confidently.

"How'd I break my elbow?" Scully asked.

"When you were four, Bill shoved you off the back of the couch when you rough housing." Mulder said confidently.

"How'd I get the scar on my back?" Scully asked.

"Easy." Mulder grinned, "The sewer grate."

"Fine. What's my favorite color?" Scully raised her eye brow and Mulder scoffed.

"It used to be pink. When you were seven you realized pink clashes with your hair, so then it was blue, but not blue -blue, it was cerulean, which personally, I think you only liked for the name. When you were eleven it was that green color of Tinkerbell's dress and when you were fourteen, you settled on purple." Mulder gestured to her shirt, "though you still like pink."

Scully glared at him, but he continued, "You love Steel Magnolias and Titanic. You think your handwriting is too messy, so if you have the option, you'll type something for school. Melissa is your favorite sibling, but Charlie is your ally against the older two. Bill is over protective of you and you hate it. You're a Daddy's girl by nature, but you're good friends with your mom."

"So you know me." Scully shrugged, "I know you too."

"Prove it." Mulder laughed.

"Fine. Your favorite color is blue. You love the Steelers. In your world, New York Knicks rule. You used to claim John was your best friend, cause it wasn't cool to have a girl as your best friend. You broke your wrist in gym in third grade cause you were acting like a dumbass. You'd rather hang out at my house than yours and the only person in your family who comes close to understanding you is Samantha." Scully said and took a deep breath.

"I think we could safely say, we know each other extremely well." Mulder grinned and Scully grinned back.

"Can we play games now?" Scully asked.

"Yeah." Mulder finished his slice of pizza and stood up, taking Scully's hand, they joined the mess of kids, Scully held their tokens and grasped Mulder's wrist as she wove her way through the crowd. They played Whack-a-mole and Skeetball. Mulder played a round on the basketball machine, but gave his tickets to a little girl who had tripped.

"You're too cute." Scully hugged his arm as they stood in line to redeem their tickets.

"I try." Mulder laughed and wrapped his arms around Scully, holding her close. They turned in their tickets and Mulder got Scully a tiny stuffed Chuck E. Cheese. She laughed as they exited the restraunt, holding her toy in one hand, her other was clasping Mulder's.

"Let's go for a walk." Mulder said suddenly.

"What?" Scully asked.

"It's a nice night, let's go for a walk." Mulder said seriously.

"Alright." Scully said, they were right across the road from the park. Mulder held her hand and they sprinted across the road to the park, a car laying on the horn as they darted in front of them.

"People are crazy." Mulder laughed as they meandered down the path.

"No, people are sane. We're crazy. We just sprinted across four lanes of traffic!" Scully exclaimed laughed.

"Hey, we're alive." Mulder shrugged, stepping off the sidewalk and across the frozen grass. He lead her to the swings, Scully sat down on one, Mulder stood behind her pushing lightly.

"Thank You for tonight." Scully smiled, leaning back to look at him.

"You're welcome." Mulder smiled, he lived to make her happy. Nothing else mattered to him anymore, "Hey Scully."

"Yeah?" Scully asked as Mulder pulled to her a stop. He walked around the swing, kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"It's time for your birthday present." Mulder pulled a jewelry box from his pocket, he opened it, revealing a white gold ring with a sapphire stone in the center.

"Mulder..." She whispered, finding it hard to breathe.

"It's a promise ring." He explained, "I love you Dana. I want to marry you someday. You're my best friend and I can't imagine one second of my life without you in it. I haven't been able to since I was four years old." Mulder reached up, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Put it on me?" Scully asked. Mulder removed the ring from the box and slid it onto he left ring finger.

"I love you Dana Scully." Mulder whispered as he cupped her chin with his palm.

"I love you too." Scully whispered and she leaned in, kissing him.

**A/N: So there it is. Thanks to Lily for helping me come up with the idea. So guys, REVIEW. You don't have to log in or be a member, so come on, tell me what you think. Cause I have an idea of where I want this to go, but I want to write what you'll read too. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16. Almost as many chapters as I am old. Feels odd. Besides this story in 8th Grade that I wrote with two friends (600 pages hand written dude), I don't think I've EVER wrote anything so long. **

**Dedication: Lily. I know, aren't we all shocked? And to all you who take the time and review. I love it. It really keeps me writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them Sam I Am, I do not own them....dammmn :[**

"I love you." Mulder pressed a kiss to Scully's bare shoulder, they lay on her bed, three am on the fourth of March. The temperature was unseasonably warm, Scully lay comfortably in a tank top and shorts, Mulder in his boxers.

"I love you too." Scully leaned back against him. Their feet tracing over each other's legs.

Mulder found her hand under the sheet, he took it and traced his finger over her promise ring, he kissed her jaw, "How long till I have to go?"

"uhm.." Scully yawned, glancing at her alarm clock, "An hour?"

"How long after that till I can come back?" Mulder asked and Scully giggled softly.

"You know." Scully told him.

"Why can't I just stay?"

"Cause my mom's head would spin around like Linda Blair's in The Exorcist." Scully explained, turning in his arms, so she faced him, her hand tracing over his chest. Scully's iPod was docked on her dresser, acting as white noise, currently, 'Casey' by Darren Hayes was filling the room.

"I hate leaving you." Mulder said and pouted.

"You're too cute." Scully whispered, pecking his lips.

"Mmm, mmm." Mulder shook his head and kissed her, a one sided kiss, drawing her lower lip between both of his and letting it go with a pop, "You're the cute one." His lips brushed her forehead, her eye lids and her nose.

"You're biased." Scully yawned again.

"You're tired." Mulder said, she could feel him chuckle, his chest shaking against her hand.

"Am not." She said as she yawned.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're a terrible liar." Mulder breathed against her neck.

"Mmm, but you have to go soon." Scully pouted.

"Then let me stay." Mulder urged.

"We'll get in trouble." Scully pouted.

"Then stay awake."

"But I'm tired."

"We're at an impasse my dear Dana." Mulder traced his index finger over her palm.

"Hold me?" Scully asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Always." Mulder locked his arms around her waist, holding her closely.

"It's gonna rain." Scully glanced out her window.

"How do you know?" Mulder asked, his thumbs tracing circles on her lower back.

"Cause I can feel it." Scully mumbled, forcing her eyes to stay open.

"Oh?" Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"Can't you?" Scully asked and Mulder shook his head, "It's like adrenaline." Scully searched for the right way to explain it, "You know that feeling, you get it in your knees and elbows, like you just have to sprint. I feel it when it's gonna rain."

"You're fascinating." Mulder whispered, their legs entangling as she traced circles on his chest.

"I'll always keep you guessing." Scully yawned again, burying her head into his chest.

"Go to sleep." Mulder urged.

"Wake me up when you leave?" Scully asked, Mulder was the only person she knew who could function on three hours of sleep.

"Of course." Mulder promised, kissing her temple.

"Mmkay." Scully closed her eyes, snuggling into him. Mulder watched her as she drifted off, her breathing deepen. He was so in love, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Smiling, he fought the urge to chuckle as her nose twitched. At four am, he woke her up enough, to let her know that he was leaving. He pulled on his jeans, tee-shirt, and shoes, climbing out the window, he sprinted through the yard, his truck was parked in the alley out back. Climbing inside, he drove home.

--

At six thirty am, Mulder's truck drove up Main Street, splashing through the puddles as the dark clouds hung over head, it had rained once already and it looked like they were due for a good storm. He parked along the sidewalk in front of the Scully house, climbing out of his truck, he laughed when he saw Scully standing on the porch swing, her hands gripping the chains.

"What are you doing?" Mulder asked as he stepped onto the wooden deck.

"Swinging." Scully explained, her red hair blowing in the wind.

"No way." Mulder rolled his eyes laughing. Scully stood on the swing in ripped jeans, a tee-shirt, her hair down, a mess of curls blowing in the wind.

"Shut up." Scully stuck her tongue out, she moved her knees, causing the swing to move back and forth slightly.

"Where are your shoes?" Mulder asked as he sat in one of the wooden chairs.

"There." Scully pointed to the black flip-flops resting next to her purple backpack.

"You're embracing Spring, huh?"

"Weatherman said it's gonna be 60 all through the weekend." Scully grinned, it was her favorite kind of weather, rainy and warm.

"Yeah." Mulder nodded, "Muddin' weather."

"Yup." Scully nodded, "I wish there was no school today." She frowned.

"Me too. Maybe we'll get a tornado watch." Mulder suggested, last year school had been canceled in January for a Tornado Watch.

"I wish." Scully said and jumped off the swing, standing in front of Mulder, thunder booming overhead, "The Sadist School Board Minions are buckling down on delays and crap."

"Probably waiting for the fog to get bad again." Mulder sighed, they always had more cancellations for fog than anything else.

"Yeah. Probably." Scully sighed, "So, Monica won't be at school this morning." She sat down on Mulder's lap, "She has another check-up."

"Has she talked to her parents?" Mulder asked, knowing things had been rough since Monica's parents kicked her out and John's mom wouldn't let her stay with them.

"No." Scully sighed, "I get that she made a mistake, but I mean, her dad is a reverend. They preach forgiveness." Scully felt bad for Monica.

"You know, being a teenager should be easier than this." Mulder decided.

"Don't you know?" Scully asked, "Movies lie."

"Wise ass."

"Well it's gotta be good for something." Scully shot back and Mulder laughed, resting his head against her arm.

"Good Morning Fox." Mrs. Scully stepped onto the porch.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Scully." Mulder smiled at the elder woman.

"You two sure are excited." Mrs. Scully chuckled as the school bus pulled up in front of the house, "Charlie!"

Charlie shot out of the house, sprinting down the sidewalk, "C-ya!" He called over his shoulder, Charlie had been riding the bus more frequently.

"The weather must have everyone up and going." Mulder suggested.

"It sure is nice." Mrs. Scully said and glanced out at the sky.

"Yeah." Scully stood and slipped on her shoes, "Can we go get coffee?" Scully glanced at Mulder.

"If you want some." Mulder stood up too.

"Yes, please."

"I guess we're going." Mulder said and Scully slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Have a good day at school." Mrs. Scully said and both kids gave her a hug.

"Love you, Mom." Scully smiled and Mulder took her hand, leading her through the slight drizzle to the truck.

"My hair is gonna be so frizzy." Scully sighed, she looked behind her, "I've been looking for that." It was her grey hooded jacket.

"Yeah, you left it in here after school the other day." Mulder said as he drove to the coffee house, pulling up to the window, he ordered Scully's usual and a mocha for himself, they sipped their drinks, pulling into the school parking lot, that was still basically empty.

The few other kids who had arrived early were sprinting across the parking lot, Scully pulled her jacket on, both linked hands, walking slowly across the street and into the school. "Let's sit." Scully suggested, walking over to the steps. Mulder sat on the fifth step and Scully sat between his legs on the fourth.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Mulder asked.

"I don't care." Scully shrugged, "Anything you really want to do?"

"I need to work on the truck." Mulder sighed, "But I don't want you to be bored."

"Hey, I like watching you work on the truck." Scully said.

"You're an odd one." Mulder laughed, he needed to replace his brake pads and change the oil.

"I know." Scully smiled, sipping her drink.

"Okay, so that's tomorrow, but what do you want to do tonight?" Mulder asked, "And not homework. That's what Sunday night is for."

"I hate waiting for Sunday night!" Scully pouted.

"I know, but it is okay, to actually have fun on Friday." Mulder teased.

"Fine." Scully pondered, "Well if you need to work on the truck, then the city is out." She chewed on her lip, "There is always Nite Life at The Center, but I think it's Karaoke night." She felt Mulder cringe, "Yeah."

"We'll think of something, if worst comes to worst, we could always watch a movie or something." Mulder reassured her, more people filtered into the school, the first buses were beginning to arrive.

"Lockers?" Scully asked, not wanting to have to fight the crowds to exchange her books.

"You read my mind." Mulder stood up, taking her hand, they weaved their way from the groups of friends crowding the halls. Scully grabbed her books for the first half of the day and then went with Mulder, to grab his books from Mr. Arnold's room. Mr. Arnold was the basketball coach and since one of his star players lockers was on the back corner of the school and didn't open half the time, he let Mulder keep his books in his room.

"Good Morning Mulder, Dana." Mr. Arnold acknowledged their presence, he was the Integrated Chemistry and Physics teacher.

"Morning Coach." Mulder said as she grabbed his books from the shelf.

"Morning Mr. Arnold." Scully smiled.

"Did you two see the news?" Mr. Arnold asked, "Van Wert stomped all over Defiance. Looks like we'll be facing them in tourney."

"Easy win." Mulder shrugged.

"That's what I like to hear." He smiled at them, "You two better get to class."

"Yes, Sir." They both said and left the room.

--

Scully entered room 17, US History with Mr. Landis. She glanced around the room, the bell was ready to ring and Mr. Landis was no where to be seen. She walked over to her friend Rachel, who was sitting on one of the desks, "Rach, where's Mr. Landis?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" She asked, pulling her ear buds out.

"Noo." Scully said and sat on the desk in front of her.

"Landis got sick in first. They haven't found a sub yet, and apparently, no one is available to sit in here." Rachel shrugged, "I guess they might put us in with Mrs. G's or Barker's empty computer lab. Since this is his free period."

"Fun." Scully rolled her eyes.

"Whatchya complaining 'bout now, Red?" Diana Fowley snapped her gum behind Scully.

Scully tensed and turned around, her icy blue eyes meeting Diana's, "I am sick of it Diana, quit acting like a jealous Bitch."

"Don't get a 'tude with me, cause Mulder still loves me." Diana snapped, "What would he want with you -ha- You're nothing but a stuck up little catholic girl, who does what everyone wants. Face it, you're nothing. Just a little blip on the social radar."

Dana bit her lip, she wasn't gonna take it anymore, she pulled back and swung her fist, the promise ring Mulder had given her, connecting with Diana's jaw.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Dana yelled as Mr. Daniels, the principal cleared his throat.

"Dana Scully and Diana Fowley, my office. NOW." Mr. Daniels demanded, "The rest of you, to the computer lab."

"Mr. Daniels... she made my lip bleed." Diana whined.

"Go to the nurse. Then I want you in my office." Mr. Daniels warned her. Diana trotted off to the nurses office, "Dana come with me."

Scully followed Mr. Daniels to his office, staring at her feet the entire way, she had never been in a fight before. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry. She sat in the chair in front of the desk, breathing through her nose, fighting the lump in her throat.

"Dana... I never expected this from you." Mr. Daniels removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sir. There is no excuse for it." Scully sniffled slightly.

"No there isn't. Dana..." He sighed, "Seeing as this is your first infraction and you're obviously remorseful, I'll let you off easy." He scribbled a pass for Dana, "In School Suspension for the remainder of the day."

"Sir.." Dana said softly, "I don't even know where the ISS. room is."

"Room Seven." Mr. Daniels explained, Scully nodded, standing up, she took her books and the pass.

"I'll send an aid down with your work." Scully nodded and left the room.

--

At lunch, Mulder looked around for Scully, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Mulder stopped Katy, the office intern, "Katy have you seen Dana?"

"You didn't hear? She has In School for the rest of the day." Katy explained.

"WHAT!?" Mulder exclaimed.

"She clocked that Bitch, Diana Fowley." Katy explained, "Daniels saw it and sent her to ISS."

"What about Diana?" Mulder asked.

"Daniels gave her a lecture and after school detention." Katy explained.

"Geez." Mulder muttered, "Thanks Katy." He said, "I'll see you later."

"Later, Mulder."

--

Mulder stood outside the ISS room, waiting for Scully as the bell rung. Scully exited the room with a handful of other people, "You clocked Diana?"

"Who told you?" Scully asked, making a face.

"Katy. She's an office intern."

"Oh." Scully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I couldn't listen to her anymore." Scully said, "I was sick of it."

"I know." Mulder hugged her, "I'm sorry, Baby."

"I just want to get out of here and forget about this day." Scully said and wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve.

"Let's get out of here." Mulder said, "Is Daniels gonna tell your Mom?"

"No." Scully shook her head, Mulder wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"That's good." They walked out the front doors, it was still raining and it would thunder every few seconds, the sky so dark it looked like night.

"Yeah." Scully nodded, they reached the truck and Scully climbed in, resting her head against the window.

"Need music?" Mulder asked and Scully nodded, reaching over she flicked on the radio, the rock station came on and Scully cranked it as Saliva played.

They parked in front of Scully's house, grabbing their backpacks, they sprinted into the house, taking off their jackets and dropping their bags by the door. "IN HERE" Monica called from the living room, where she sat on the computer.

"Hey Mon." Scully smiled, "How'd the appointment go?"

"Took forever, but it went well." Monica smiled, "What happened?"

"What?" Scully asked.

"You have that look on your face." Monica said.

"I have a look?" Scully asked Mulder, who shrugged and fell down on the couch.

"I hit Diana and got ISS."

"YOU HIT DIANA!?" Monica exclaimed, she glanced at Mulder, he nodded.

"Yeah." Scully sat down in the other computer chair.

"What happened?" Monica asked.

"She was talking crap and I got sick of it, so I slugged her in the jaw." Scully shrugged.

"Way to go Dana. Someone needed to put her in her place." Monica said and high fived her friend.

Mulder laughed, "You guys are nuts."

"Ooh look." Monica clicked on someone's myspace, "They have an Emo!"

"What?" Dana laughed.

"An emo. You can feed it." She said and tried to feed the Emo a cheese burger, but it talked back at her, "OH MY GOD." She laughed, clicking on the link, "I want one."

"You want an Emo?" Scully asked, they all were laughing.

"Yes." Monica nodded, "What should I name it?"

"Bob." Scully suggested.

"I am not naming my Emo, Bob." Monica rolled her eyes.

"Why not? Bob is a cool name, I'd name my Emo, Bob."

"Have I told you, you're a dumb ass, lately?" Monica teased.

"Careful, she's a lethal weapon." Mulder piped in.

"You guys are mean." Scully stood up from the chair, pulling up her jeans, she walked to the kitchen, grabbing a soda, "You guys want something to drink?"

"Yeah!" They yelled in unison. Scully grabbed two more drinks and handed them each one.

Scully walked to the living room, handing them their sodas, Scully sat cross legged in her chair, "Any ideas as to what to do tonight?"

"The Center?" Monica suggested.

"Been there, ruled that out." Mulder said.

"Ugh. Stinkin' Small Towns." Scully made a face.

"We could rent a movie." Mulder said.

"We did that last Friday." Monica said.

"What's John doin?" Scully asked.

"Nothing." Monica said and pulled her phone out, texting him, "I'll tell him to come over."

"Tell him to bring something fun to do." Scully said and spun around in the computer chair.

--

John came over ten minutes later, but they were still plumb out of ideas of things to do. Scully stood up silently, "I know!" She raced to the back porch and grabbed a six pack of Sparklers from her father's tool shed, "They're left over from New Years" Scully tossed them each a box.

The sky was still dark and it looked like midnight, even though it was only closing in on five o'clock. They lit their sparklers, standing on the damp sidewalk, spelling their names in the air.

Mulder drew a heart for Scully and she giggled, writing out 'I love you' in big smoky letters.

"What are you four doing?" Mrs. Scully asked as she got out of the car, Charlie climbing out with a pack of pez in his hands.

"We were bored." Scully shrugged as Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around, the rain was starting to come down again.

"Get in the house, before you all get sick." Mrs. Scully laughed, she remembered what it was like to be seventeen. Monica and John raced into the house, Charlie on their heels, Mrs. Scully smiled as Fox Mulder pulled her daughter in for a quick kiss in the rain.

"We're gonna get sick." Scully teased as the rain soaked through their clothes.

"So?" Mulder shrugged and took her hand, skipping on the sidewalk, "I'm singing in the rain!" He belted out and Scully laughed.

"Mulder, you're so weird." Scully squealed as he picked her, her waist over his shoulder.

"Guys!" Monica yelled from the porch.

"What?" Mulder yelled back.

"We're gonna play Twister. You guys gonna join us or stay out here and get the flu?" Monica asked.

"You can't get sick from the rain!" Scully yelled back, "You can only get sick if you already had the virus!"

"Smart ass! Get in here." Monica yelled over the wind.

"I guess we're being summoned." Mulder said as the rain and wind plastered their hair to their faces.

Mulder and Scully went in the house, changing, they came into the living room. Monica and Mrs. Scully sat on the couch, holding the spinner. Charlie and John had spread the mat across the living room floor.

"Do you guys realize, that I am the only girl in this game?" Scully asked, crossing her arms.

"Sucks to be you." Charlie stuck out his tongue.

"I'm just sayin', Charles." Scully ruffled his hair, "That you guys are at a severe disadvantage."

"Well," Monica said, placing a hand on her protruding belly, "This is kind of in the way of me kicking your butt."

"Riiight." Scully laughed.

After four games, they called it quits, Dana had one all four rounds. John and Monica left for a date and Charlie sat in the kitchen doing his homework. Scully sat on the couch, her feet crossed, glancing at Mulder, "Want to go to Wal-mart?"

"Why?" Mulder asked.

"I'm bored. We can take my camera and go be stupid." Scully suggested.

"Sure." Mulder shrugged.

Scully raced up stairs, grabbing her camera and her purse, "Mom, we're going to Wal-mart, need anything?'

"No, that's fine." Mrs. Scully smiled, "You two going to get food while you're out?"

Scully glanced at Mulder who nodded, "Yeah. See you later." Scully slid on her jacket, they ran outside, splashing in the puddles. Scully had changed into her converse and cut-off jean shorts, her hair swooped up into a messy bun. Mulder was in track pants and a white shirt, seeing as it was all he had in his truck. They drove across the highway to Wal-mart, climbing out, they ran across the parking lot and into the building.

"Eww they're remodeling?" Scully cringed as she read the signs.

"Things are changing. Good Ole Jasper Hollow is growin'." Mulder shrugged as they walked hand in hand around the store, nothing where it formerly was.

"That is sad." Scully said as they walked through the card aisle, "I thought this place would never change."

"Yeah." Mulder grabbed one of those musical cards, he opened it, 'Twist and Shout' by the Beatles played. Scully laughed, twisting on her tip toes, her converse squeaking with every move.

"Ooh HATS!" Scully pointed out as they walked around the clothes, she pulled Mulder along with her. She grabbed the black fedora and put it on her head, "What do you think?" Scully asked, holding the camera out and snapping a picture.

"You look adorable." Mulder laughed, Scully gave him a look, grabbing a pink cowboy hat, placing it on his head, she snapped a picture, "SCULLAY"

"Hehe." Scully laughed, sticking out her tongue. Mulder removed the fedora, replacing it with the New York Yankees baseball cap.

"Now that.." Mulder leaned in, his lips brushing hers, "Smokin' hot." He kissed her, Scully snapped another picture.

Scully ditched hat, grabbing a pair of over sized sunglasses from another rack, glancing at herself in the mirror, "Wow, bug eyes."

Mulder put on a pair of hot pink, rhinestone sunglasses, "Elton John. Just crocodile rock."

Scully laughed and took another picture, "I think you should get those."

"Really?" Mulder glanced in the mirror, "I do look _good_." Mulder chuckled, running his hand through his hair, "Think Elvis would of wore them?"

"Oh definitely." Scully laughed.

Mulder chuckled, removing the glasses. They walked around the store some more, before making their way to the food section, "COTTON CANDY!" Mulder pointed out to the bag of blue fluff hanging on the end display.

"Mulder, pure sugar is the LAST thing you need." Scully giggled, as Mulder grabbed two bags.

"Live a little Scully." Mulder said, they got a foot long sandwich from the deli, and two orange vitamin waters.

Sitting in Mulder's truck, they watched the storm, eating their food and feeding one another cotton candy, "For a boring day, this has been pretty eventful." Mulder said as Scully ate a bite of cotton candy off his thumb.

"Mmm." Scully swallowed, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either." Mulder said and they met for a kiss.

**A/N: For a pointless chapter, this turned out kind of long. So I am spending the night at my Aunt & Uncles, then when I get home, I'm going to write Saturday! Mulder and Scully fixing Mulder's truck. :] So what did you think? Scully totally hit Diana, shocking, right? The Emo convo between Dana and Monica, actually happened between my friend Tyler and I. She didn't think Bob was a cool name for an Emo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17. It's now as long as I am old and I am not sure how I feel about that. LOL. I had an awesome time at my Aunt & Uncle's 'helped' (cough)hindered(cough) my uncle change the wheel bearings on our van and learned how to knit!**

**Dedication: To Lilykakes. Duhhh. To you, you, you & you. for reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't you guys get, I do not own the X-files (sniffles)**

The rain hit the tin roof of the Scully house, slowly waking Dana Scully from her peaceful slumber. She glanced at the clock, it was nearly ten am on Saturday. Throwing back the covers, she stumbled across her floor, opening her closet, blindly she pulled out a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Walking across the hall to the bathroom, she turned on the shower. When she finished her shower, she got dressed, slowly she was waking up. Ripping a brush through her tangles, she grabbed her messenger bag from her room, sprinting down the stairs.

"Good morning Miss Dana." Mrs. Scully said and Scully yawned, entering the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." Scully stretched, grabbing a mug, she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm...very." Scully nodded, hopping up onto the counter and grabbing a poptart from the box by the toaster.

"Dana, wasn't your window shut last night?" Mrs. Scully asked, giving her a look, "When I peaked in this morning, it was wide open." Scully nearly choked on a piece of poptart.

"Uhm." Scully thought up a quick story, "I got overheated last night. I'm sorry Mom, I must of forgotten to shut it."

"Right." Mrs. Scully said, giving Scully a knowing look.

"I'm serious." Dana protested.

"Dana, if Fox was over, please just tell me. You know it's always worse if you lie to me." Mrs. Scully told her.

"Yes. Mulder was over. Nothing happened." Scully said, honestly, nothing had. They had just laid on her bed for a few hours.

"Dana..." Mrs. Scully breathed, "I don't want to keep you two apart, but this behavior is NOT acceptable."

"I know." Scully looked down, she hated when her mother used that tone - bitter with a hint of disappointment.

Mrs. Scully sighed, "I love you." Mrs. Scully rested a hand on Dana's knee, resting her forehead against her daughter's, "Just don't rush this growing up thing."

"Mom." Scully laughed.

"Dana, seriously, I know you and Fox have something special, but that doesn't make me okay with him crawling in your bed room window."

Scully nodded, "Are you going to tell Dad?"

"Not this time, let's just keep this from happening again."

"I promise." Scully hugged her, "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Mrs. Scully turned back to her own mug of coffee.

"I won't let you down." Scully gave her mother a one armed hug and then rushed out the door, sprinting through the rain to her car. Sliding in the driver's seat of her Ford Taurus, she rested her head against the head rest, breathing deeply. She turned on the heat and the radio, pulling out of the parking spot and heading down the hill.

She pulled into Mulder's driveway, he lived in a housing addition on the outskirts of town. His house was about twice the size of hers. When she got out of the car, she heard _'This Afternoon'_ filling the garage, the radio sat on the workbench and Mulder's Nikes stuck out from under the cab. She smiled, dropping to her knees, she ducked her head under the truck, "Hey stranger."

"Hey." Mulder smiled, leaning over and kissing her lightly.

"Eww you taste like oil." Scully scrunched up her nose.

"Sorry, I didn't have the pan positioned quite right earlier." Mulder chuckled.

"Yeah." Scully nodded and glanced around.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked.

"You forgot to shut the window this morning." Scully made a face, "My Mom totally knew."

"Shit." Mulder murmured, "What happened?"

"She just said to cool it off." Scully sighed.

"Meaning we should lay off on the over nights for awhile." Mulder said.

"Yeah." Scully gave a half smile, "So do you want me to attempt to help you or can I do my homework?"

"By all means.." Mulder reached over smudging her cheek with grease, "Move Nickelback and do you homework."

"I appreciate that." Scully laughed and stood up, she sat at the workbench, pulling out her American History homework. She filled her answers in with neat, precise cursive.

"SHIT" Mulder cursed and Scully's hand slipped, a pencil line shooting across the page.

"Dammit." She muttered to herself, "Mulder, you okay?" She called.

"Fine...." Mulder replied, "Can you hand me that grease rag?"

"What'd you do?" Scully asked, pinching the grease rag between her index and middle finger.

"My hand slipped and I busted my knuckle." Mulder called over the music, Scully turned it down.

"Come here." She pulled on his foot. Mulder slid out from under the truck, standing up, his knuckle dripping blood, "Mulder, I swear.." Scully sighed.

"It's fine. Just a scratch." Mulder shrugged.

"Yeah and you wipe it with that greasy rag and it's gonna get infected." Scully cupped his hand so blood wouldn't get on Mrs. Mulder's carpet. She lead him into the house, to the downstairs bathroom.

"Band-Aids are-"

"-in the cupboard, third shelf. Antibiotic cream is on the second." Scully said as she seated him on the edge of the tub, "I've been here a time or two."

"And obviously been injured." Mulder frowned.

"As I recall it was a bad kickball incident in the backyard." Scully grabbed a dark colored washcloth, wetting and soaping it, she began to wash his hand off.

"Ouch!" Mulder exclaimed as the soap stung.

"Here." Scully said and lifted his hand, blowing on it gently, "better?"

"Much." Mulder grinned cheekily and Scully backhanded him in the chest. Scully slathered his knuckle with antibiotic cream and bandaged it. She raised his hand to her lips, pressing a light kiss to the bandage.

"Brush your teeth so I can kiss you right." Scully told him and ducked out of the bathroom.

--

"Dana." Mrs. Mulder called from the living room.

"Oh." Scully stepped into the living room, "Hello Mrs. Mulder."

"How are you dear?" She asked, patting the couch next to her.

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?" Scully asked sitting down.

"I'm alright." Mrs. Mulder smiled, "What'd Fox do to himself now?"

"Busted his knuckle open, I took care of it." Scully reassured her.

"You always have, Dana, even when you two were little, if he was hurt, you'd try to fix him." Mrs. Mulder smiled.

"Of course." Scully said, confidently, "He's my best friend."

"He really is, isn't he?" Mrs. Mulder asked and Scully nodded, "Good. It's about time that stubborn son of mine, realized how lucky he is to have you." She took Scully's hand, eyeing the ring.

"Thank you." Scully blushed deeply.

"Well you better get out there, Lord know what kind of trouble that boy could get into." Mrs. Mulder teased. Scully nodded, standing up.

"It was good talking to you Mrs. Mulder." She said and excused herself from the room.

--

Scully walked out to the garage, sitting on the stool, she waited for Mulder. He stepped outside, "My Mom was grinning at me. What'd you do?"

"I have NO idea." Scully laughed, "I think she just gave us her approval."

"Yay us." Mulder said sarcastically.

"Mulder," Scully said softly and took his hand, pulling him closer, "You know she has the best of intentions."

"Well the road to Hell is paved with those." Mulder sighed.

"I know." Scully wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mulder kissed her lightly, his hands trailed over her legs and hers stroked his chest, he pulled away slowly, breathing deeply.

"What do we need to do to get this truck road worthy?" Scully asked.

"Well, I was wrong about the breaks, but the bearing is going out on the passenger side." Mulder explained, "I was hoping, we could take your car to Napa."

"Sure." Scully slid off the chair, reaching into her bag, she tossed him the keys.

Mulder climbed in the drivers side, moving the seat back and adjusting the mirrors, "You really are a midget."

"Shut up." Scully laughed as she buckled in on the passenger side. The rain was coming down in sheets as Mulder headed to town, "At least it's warm rain."

"That much is true." Mulder laughed, he was heading East toward town, a truck was coming from the opposite way, slowly drifting over into their lane.

"MULDER!" Scully screamed and Mulder laid on the horn, he whipped the car over and into the ditch, slamming on the break as they slid through the mud.

"SCULLY!" Mulder yelled as they slowed to a stop in Johnson's field.

"Oh my God." Scully muttered, her chest heaving.

"Are you ok?" Mulder unbuckled, reaching over to check on her.

"Yeah." Scully gasped for air, fighting a panic attack.

"Are you kids okay?" The driver of the truck ran over to them.

"We're fine." Mulder said, both breathing deeply.

"I'm so sorry. With the rain, I couldn't see." The man said.

"We're alright, are you ok?" Scully asked.

"I'm fine." The man reassured them, Mulder climbed out to check on the car.

"I think it's fine." Mulder reassured Scully, he put the car in drive and slowly, drove across the field and back onto the road.

"Oh my God." Scully muttered again.

"Baby are you sure you're alright?" Mulder asked, taking her hand.

"I'm fine." Scully wiped at the tears, "I just, I now know what they mean by your life flashing before your eyes."

Mulder pulled into the parking lot of the autopart store, "C'mere." Mulder unhooked both of their seatbelts, shoving up the center console. Scully scooted over. Mulder wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

"I love you." Scully whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." Mulder whispered back, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"You can't promise that." Scully said.

"Yes. I can." Mulder said, "I have to, cause if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Scully gripped his shirt, pulling him to her, kissing him slowly. Mulder tangled his fingers into her soaking wet hair, holding her to him. Scully slid onto his lap, her arms around his neck. One of his hands held her head to his, the other rested on her lower back. They pulled apart, staying still for a moment, "Ready?" Mulder asked and Scully nodded.

Holding hands, they entered Napa, Mulder walked to the counter, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I need a passenger side Wheel Bearing for a 1996 Ford F-150." Mulder told the man.

"Right." The man said and went back to retrieve the necessary parts.

--

They arrived back at Mulder's house in one piece. Mrs. Mulder stepped out in the garage, "Dana, your mother called."

"Oh. Thank you Mrs. Mulder." She went inside to the kitchen, dialing her phone number, "Hello?"

"Dana..." Mrs. Scully said, "I was wondering if you were coming home for dinner?"

"I was going to hang around here tonight, if that's okay?" Scully closed her eyes, crossing her fingers.

"That's fine." Mrs. Scully sighed, "Is an adult there?"

"Yes. Mrs. Mulder is here." Scully rolled her eyes.

"I heard that." Mrs. Scully said.

"How?"

"Mother's gift." Mrs. Scully said, "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." She hung up. Walking out to the garage, Mulder had his tire off and was already replacing the bearing.

"Everything okay?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah." Scully nodded, "That's hot." Scully said, Mulder looked all disheveled, grease on his face, soaked down to the bone.

"Thanks." Mulder laughed, "So my Mother and Samantha just left for a DAR function."

"So we have the house to ourselves." Scully concluded.

"Correct." Mulder grinned.

"Hurry up and fix that thing." Scully said, tossing the grease rag at Mulder.

It didn't take long for Mulder to finish the job, he put his tools away and closed up the garage. They went into the house, pealing off their shoes, Mulder lead the way up to his room. Shutting the door behind them. Scully smiled, she loved Mulder's room, for a teenage boy's room, it was pretty clean.

--

"You cold?" Mulder asked and Scully nodded, he dug through his drawers, finding her a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Scully pulled her wet shirt over her head, slowly, feeling Mulder's eyes on her.

"Enjoying the show?" Scully teased as she pulled off her bra.

"Uh huh." Mulder swallowed hard. Scully grinned, bending, she picked up her shirt, pulling it over head.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, cause I am freezing." Scully chuckled, undoing the button on her jeans, slowly sliding down the zipper.

"This isn't fair." Mulder whined.

"Sorry Bucko." Scully said and pulled on the sweats. She crawled under the warm covers on Mulder's bed, "Aren't you gonna change?" She raised an eye brow.

Mulder nodded, pulling his shirt over his head, Scully bit the inside of her lip at his defined chest. He wasn't the guy to spend hours lifting weights, but he was definitely built. He undid his jeans, sliding them down, he stepped out of them, grabbing his boxers, "In my defense it's cold." Scully laughed, he joined her in the warm covers.

--

Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "Penny for your thoughts." He whispered in her ears.

"I think.." Scully turned over to face him, propping her head up on her hand, "that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."

"Mm." Mulder brushed a finger over her jaw, "I think I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else in history."

"I love knowing you'd never lie to me." Scully said and kissed him softly.

"I swear." Mulder traced his fingers up her arms.

"It scares me.." Scully whispered, tracing the curve of his jaw, down the hollow of his neck.

"What does?" Mulder's throat vibrated under her fingers.

"Being incomplete without you." Scully glanced at him, blue eyes meeting hazel.

"Don't be afraid." Mulder whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You and me, forever."

"Forever." Mulder promised.

**A/N: Okay so Rachel got her convo with Mrs. Mulder. Lily and Katy got their allusion to dirtyness. I told you, they'd fix Mulder's truck and they did. I'd say I accomplished my to do list (beams with pride). The more you review, the sooner I update. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18. OMG. So this kind of, sort of actually happened. **

**Dedication: To YOU. The people who are reading this and particularly my reviewers, you guys AMAZE me. (hugs) [and to Rachel cause I said I was going to bed, but ended up writing. sorry dearie].**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-files or anything else for that matter, (sniffles) this physically pains me. **

Mulder rolled out of bed late Sunday morning, he and Samantha were home alone. Their mother was away for the day and their father was gone again. Mulder took a shower, pulling on his worn out jeans, converse and Rolling Stones shirt, his damp hair falling in his face. He padded down the stairs, Samantha sat at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cheerios.

"Morning Kid." Mulder gave her a one armed hug, still having trouble believing that she was indeed home.

"Morning Fox." Samantha squeezed his arm, "Can you take me to Charlie's after breakfast?" She asked as Mulder grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard.

"You know, I'm not a big fan of this sudden proclivity for my girlfriend's little brother." Mulder said as he got a glass of milk.

"Deal with it Fox. I have a friend." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look." He teased.

"Five years later and nothing changes." Samantha sighed dramatically. Mulder grinned at her and took the empty bowl from her, rinsing it and placing it in the dishwasher.

"Go get ready. We'll head over to the Scully's." Mulder said and Samantha slid off the stool, running upstairs to get ready for the day. He glanced at the clock, Mass would be letting out and the Scully's would be home soon. Mulder grabbed his cell phone and shot off a text to Scully, _"Is it okay if Samantha and I invade?"_

Mulder slid his phone closed, sitting on the counter, waiting for a reply. He pulled a stick of gum out of his pocket and chewed it, he was completely addicted to Winter Fresh. He glanced outside, it looked nice enough out, the wind was blowing and it looked like it might storm later, but nothing major.

"Ready!" Samantha exclaimed, sprinting down the stairs in cut offs and an oversized Bon Jovi shirt that used to be Mulder's, her long brown hair hung all the way to her hips and flip-flops clapped when she ran.

"You and Scully sure are ready for summer." Mulder grinned, sliding off the counter.

"It's seventy degrees big brother." Samantha smiled at him.

Mulder's phone vibrated and he checked it, he had a text from Scully, _"Yup. Hope you guys are hungry. Mom is excited. LOL."_

Mulder chuckled, "Come on. Let's go." Mulder placed a hand on Samantha's shoulder, guiding her out to his truck. Samantha sat in the passenger seat, her bare feet resting through the open window, "Comfy?"

"Very." Samantha turned on the radio as he backed out of the drive, "Fox?"

"Yeah?" Mulder glanced at her.

"What's it like to be in love?" Samantha asked as Mulder stopped at the stop sign. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Why do you ask?" Mulder asked.

"I mean, what does it feel like?" Samantha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Mulder couldn't believe his kid sister was asking him about love, but he decided she deserved an answer.

"It's..." Mulder paused, turning onto the old highway and heading towards town, "It's like lightening." Mulder said, "You know the feeling you get when lightening strikes really close? The hair on your arms stands up, your heart races and you feel like you could run ten miles with one single breath?"

Samantha nodded, staring at him, soaking in every bit of information she could.

"It's.. it's being incomplete without someone. And that person can make you smile when your whole world is falling apart. You know that they would do absolutely anything in the world to save you, to take away your pain." Mulder told her.

"And that's how you and Dana feel about each other?" Samantha asked.

"That's how I feel about her and I sure hope that's how she feels about me." Mulder explained, parking in front of the Scully house. He reached over to tuck Samantha's hair behind her ear, "Sam.... you're thirteen. You have plenty of time for growing up."

"And plenty of time to meet boys who aren't Scullys?" Samantha asked and Mulder laughed heartily.

"Yes and plenty of time to meet boys who aren't Scullys." Mulder grinned at her, they opened their doors and slid out of the truck.

"Hey Fox," Samantha paused on the sidewalk, turning and looking up at her big brother, "You should tell Dana that. How else is she gonna know? How else will you know?"

"When did you get so smart?" Mulder asked.

"I hear I get it from my big brother." Samantha smiled at Mulder, the two walking up the steps to the Scully house. Samantha knocked on the door.

"Samantha! Fox!" Mrs. Scully smiled, opening her door, she stood with an apron on.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Scully." They both said.

"Come in, come in." Mrs. Scully ushered them in, "Charlie is out back on the trampoline and Dana is upstairs."

"Thank you Ma'am." They both said, Samantha walked through the house and out the back door, Mulder sprinted up the stairs. Mulder knocked once and entered the room.

Scully was sitting at her desk, iPod on and working on her science homework. Mulder creped up behind her, pulling a ear bud from her ear and whispering, "Guess who?"

"Hmm…" Scully chuckled, "Is it Johnny Depp?"

"No."

"How about David Cook?"

"Wrong again."

"Oh well, then it must be my amazing boyfriend." Scully said and Mulder spun her computer chair around, kissing her.

"I missed you." Mulder muttered against her lips, kissing her again.

"Mmm. That feeling is mutual." Scully said as she winked at him.

"How goes the homework?" Mulder asked, Scully turned off her iPod, she stood up, stretching.

"Done. Just doing extra credit." Scully explained and Mulder sat in the chair, pulling her into his arms.

"I love my Geek." Mulder pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"That is potentially very nice of you." Scully teased.

"So where is everyone? The Scully house is freakishly empty." Mulder asked as he hooked his arms around her waist. She wore jeans that hung low on her hips, with so many holes they were practically indecent, and a dark blue tank top on. Her hair was down and her feet were bare. The only hint she had even been to church was the traces of make up.

"Monica went to her Dad's church this morning." Scully explained.

"Oh." Mulder nodded.

"Yeah. John went too. They're having lunch with her family, trying to make something resembling peace."

"Fun." Mulder said dryly.

"My thoughts exactly." Scully said and glanced out her window, grinning. Charlie and Samantha's hands were clasped as they jumped on the trampoline.

"Don't..." Mulder pleaded.

"It's cute. You're so unsentimental." Scully wacked his upper arm.

"She's four years older than him." Mulder reminded her.

"They're friends Mulder." Scully rolled her eyes and added, "For now."

"Scully… it's my little sister." Mulder groaned.

"You and Bill have more in common than you think." Scully stood up and walked over to the window, smiling as she watched her little brother and his friend.

"You're comparing me to Bill!?" Mulder explained, "Way to hit below the belt."

Scully laughed, "Mulder…" Scully sighed, "You're both way over protective of your little sisters. Even over something as innocent as that." Scully pointed out the window.

"What can I say; I lost her for five years. Now she's thirteen and would rather spend time with Charlie Scully than her own big brother." Mulder jutted out his lower lip and Scully chuckled, scrunching up her nose.

"Charlie just lost his best friend, if Samantha can help him get over that, then I can live with them holding hands on the trampoline and watching Spiderman." Scully told him, extending her foot to tap him in the shins.

"I guess you're right." Mulder smiled.

"So where are your parents this week?" Scully fell down on her bed and Mulder fell down next to her, both staring at her ceiling.

"Well Mom left last night, I think she's visiting my Aunt in Hartford. Dad's... well only God knows where my Dad is this week." Mulder shrugged.

"Mm." Scully sighed, it made her sad that Mulder's parents rarely saw their children. She wasn't sure what she would do if she couldn't go to her mom with a problem or her dad when she was hurt.

"When is your Dad coming home again?" Mr. Scully was out in California for retraining this week.

"He'll be home Saturday and he has a weeks leave." Scully explained, "Bill is going to be home too and Melissa."

"Are you excited?" Mulder asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I am." Scully grinned, she missed her siblings and her father, "Will you be able to get along with Bill?"

"I'll avoid him at all cause possible and be civil when I have to."

"Works for me." Scully said.

"LUNCH!" Mrs. Scully hollered. They all rushed into the kitchen, lunch was on the table, stew and homemade bread.

"Mrs. Scully, you spoil us." Mulder said as they all tucked in and said the blessing.

"Well you all deserve a nice meal." Mrs. Scully smiled.

"Thank you for having us for lunch Mrs. Scully." Samantha smiled.

"You two are welcome here any time dear." Mrs. Scully patted Samantha's hand. Samantha nodded and at her food.

"Trade you your carrots for my potatoes." Charlie whispered to Samantha and she nodded.

Mrs. Scully laughed and everyone looked at her, "Those two used to trade the exact same things."

"Gee thanks Mom." Scully teased, swiping a carrot from Mulder's dish. Mulder reached over and stabbed a potato with his fork and moved it to his bowl.

"Some things never change." Mrs. Scully muttered.

Lunch finished quickly and Mrs. Scully demanded that they have fun, while she cleaned up the kitchen. Mulder and Scully sat on the back porch, watching Samantha and Charlie on the trampoline. Mulder glanced at Scully, "Want to go for a drive?"

"Where?" Scully glanced at him as a cool breeze blew through their hair.

"Anywhere." Mulder shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Scully grinned. Mulder stood up and extended his hand to Scully, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. They walked through the house, "Mom, we're going to go for a drive."

"Alright. Not for too long." Mrs. Scully said and wiped her hands on her towel.

"Yes Ma'am." They said and left the house. Climbing in his truck, they took off for the other side of town.

"Can you believe school is almost over?" Scully asked as they pulled down the gravel road that lead to the lake.

"I know. Ten more weeks and then we're seniors." Mulder grinned.

"Nuts." Scully said.

"Completely insane." Mulder agreed.

"This year is going to go by so fast. I mean two months till summer. Then summer and filling out college aps and applying for scholarships. Then school will start again. You'll be eighteen. It's just going so fast." Scully said and Mulder parked by the lake, reaching over he hugged her.

"Deep breath." Mulder reassured her.

"It's just crazy." Scully said and smiled at him, "I'm excited though."

Mulder laughed, reaching behind the seat, he grabbed a blanket, "Come on." He climbed out of the cab, the wind had picked up and Mulder helped Scully into the bed of his truck, spreading the blanket, they lay down. Mulder reached through the back window and grabbed his old radio, it was silver, it was actually square and looked like something from the eighties.

"You know they make new radios. They actually play c.d.s and not just cassettes." Scully teased.

"Quit making fun of Roberta. She didn't do anything to you." Mulder teased and Scully laughed.

"You pick the most hideous names for your possessions." Mulder turned on the radio to the local station.

"This is WJSQ Jasper Hollow and we're bringing you some Nickelback this afternoon, so sit back and listen to a little 'S.E.X.' haha." The DJ said as the song began.

"I love this song." Scully grinned, standing up, she jumped over the edge of the bed, landing on the gravel. "No is a dirty word, never going to say it first, no is just a though that never crosses my mind." She sang as she shook her hips to the beat, holding her hair up with her hands, she jumped around. Mulder laughed and climbed down, joining her, taking her hand and pulling her close.

_"S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
cause that's the one you really want."_

Mulder picked Scully up, her legs locking around his waist, he pressed her against the side of the truck. Mulder pinned her hands against the window, trailing kisses down her neck, "I've missed you."

"Me too." Scully whispered against his ear.

The wind stood still and all was silent, then the screeching sound of the Emergency Broadcast on the radio cut in, "A Tornado Warning has been issued for Jasper County in Ohio. A Tornado Warning has been issued for Jasper County in Ohio." The man repeated. Mulder let go of Scully, she stood beside him, holding his hand tightly, they glanced around and everything seemed to stand still. The tornado siren blared to life and they glanced around. Then they saw it, the funnel cloud slowly dropping to the ground on the other side of the lake.

Scully stood, rooted to her spot, unable to grasp what she was seeing. Mulder pulled at her hand, dragging her over to the ditch, they laid down, clasping hands as the wind blew and Scully's ears popped, branches fell and nearly two minutes later, the tornado dissipated.

"Are you okay?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah.." Scully breathed through her nose, "My ears popped, but I'm fine." She focused on her breathing as Mulder checked her ears, kissing her forehead. They glanced across the lake, the siding off a trailer was floating on the water, a tree limb rested on the top of somebody's car, but it didn't seem like very intense damage.

"The church!" Scully exclaimed, digging through her phone, "Monica!" She dialed her friend's number and Mulder held her hand, "Are you guys okay!?... Yeah, we saw it. Are you sure you're alright?" Scully asked, "Alright. Love you too. Bye." Scully hung up as squad cars, fire trucks and ambulances all rushed over to check on the people. Mulder helped Scully into the truck and they drove silently back across town, it seemed like that part of town was the only part affected.

They parked in front of the Scully house and Scully jumped out of the cab, sprinting into the house, Mulder hot on her heels, "MOM! CHARLIE!"

"SAMANTHA!" Mulder yelled and Scully sprinted to the basement, they ran down the stairs, Mrs. Scully sat with Charlie and Samantha in the corner.

"Fox! Dana!" Mrs. Scully rushed to them, hugging them tightly.

"Dana." Charlie hugged his big sister.

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked as she hugged Mulder.

"We're fine. Monica and her family are fine too." Mulder reassured her.

"What happened?" Mrs. Scully asked as she gave Mulder a hug as well.

"The tornado dropped on the other side of the lake, by the church and the school." Scully ran her hand through her hair.

"Wow." Mrs. Scully lead the way upstairs, they all went outside, the sky was blue and the wind wasn't harsh. It seemed like nothing had happened. There were branches down and neighbors poured out of their houses, looking to see what happened, to see if anyone needed help. They all filed back in and turned on the TV.

"This is Darren Craig with News Channel 12. We're reporting live from Jasper Hollow, Ohio. Behind me we have Jasper Hollow High. The portables are literally destroyed and there is a hole in the gym roof." Mulder and Scully looked at one another, "A trailer park down the road had three trailers destroyed. The streets are littered with siding and shingles, tree limbs. The fire department and police are asking that everyone stay where you are and if you live in this section of town, to report to Smith Funeral Home for further instruction."

"Oh my." Mrs. Scully whispered and Scully hugged Charlie, Mulder wrapped his arms around all of them.

--

Around five o'clock that evening, the news cut in again. Saying that no one had been harmed in the devastation, one person had gone to the hospital for minor cuts, but everyone else was fine. Jasper Hollow High was closed until they could bring in new portables and patch the roof.

"You two will stay here." Mrs. Scully told Mulder and Samantha, "I don't want you two home alone right now."

"Yes Ma'am." Samantha said and high fived Charlie.

"Thank you Mrs. Scully." Mulder nodded.

"Monica is staying at her parents tonight, she can't get out cause of the debris." Scully glanced up from her phone.

Mrs. Scully dug through her purse and pulled out her debit card, handing it to Scully, "Why don't you guys go get something quick for dinner and snacks at Wal-Mart. We'll have a easy night tonight and watch movies."

"Sounds good." Scully stood up, accepting her mother's card. They slid on their jackets and went to Mulder's truck.

"Is it wrong to think that at least it was isolated and that it didn't do much damage?" Mulder asked.

"No." Scully shook her head, "Honestly, it could've been a lot worse."

Mulder crossed the highway, the only sign there was a storm was the fact that the power was out, "You're right."

"I'm always right." Scully countered. Mulder drove down the lane to the Wal-Mart parking lot, that was half full.

"HEY GUYS!" One of their friends from school yelled, "WE SURVIVED THE TORNADO 09!"

"YAY US!" Scully hollered back sarcastically.

"Come on." Mulder lead her into the food side of the store, grabbing a cart. They walked through the store, gathering the supplies for a heat and eat pizza, chips, Twizzlers and soda. They paid for their food and exited the store, heading towards the far end of the parking lot.

"Guys!" Devin a guy from the basketball team ran up to them.

"Hey Devin." Mulder said as Scully began to load the bags into the truck.

"Everyone you guys know alright?" Devin asked.

"Yeah." Mulder nodded.

"Cool. Come over here real quick." Devin lead the way to one of the guy's truck. He grabbed a couple of mountain dew bottles and handed them to Scully and Mulder.

"Here's to surviving the storm." A class mate said and they all drank their sodas.

"So no school for a few days." Scully said and they all cheered.

"Well we gotta get going." Mulder placed his hand on Scully's lower back, "Thanks for the sodas, dudes."

"Right on." One of the guys said, "Party tomorrow at the tracks. I'll text you with the time. A little Post Tornado Party."

Mulder rolled his eyes and got in the truck, "What idiots."

"I know." Scully laughed, "We'd probably be one of them if we hadn't seen it." She played devil's advocate.

"Yeah, but still..." Mulder trailed off.

"You're right. Still, lighten up. We don't have school for a few days. We might as well enjoy it." Scully shrugged.

"That much is true." Mulder agreed, heading back across town.

They arrived back at the Scully house, unloading the truck. They carried in the food, "Hey guys!" Scully called to Samantha and Charlie who were sitting on the couch, watching Sponge Bob. Mrs. Scully sat in the recliner, knitting a baby blanket for Monica's unborn child.

"What'd you get?" Mrs. Scully asked, glancing up.

"Assorted junk food, mountain dew, and a deli pizza." Scully explained, "Sit. I'll take care of dinner." Scully handed her mother her card and the receipt. She walked to the kitchen, placing a pizza on a cookie tray and sliding it in the oven.

Mulder opened the chips and popped one in his mouth, "Charles! Six inch rule." He hollered in to the living room, Samantha and Charlie were sitting with hips and shoulders touching.

"Honey, deep breaths." Scully took his hand.

Samantha got up from the couch and entered the kitchen, "Hey Dana, do you have something I could wear?" Samantha asked, "My shorts got wet outside and now they're all uncomfortable." She pulled at the damn denim.

"I think I can find something." Scully wrapped an arm around Samantha's shoulder, "Come on, Sweetie." Scully lead her upstairs.

"Thanks." Samantha followed Scully into her room. Scully opened her closet, and found a box of old clothes on the floor, "Here we go. It's stuff that needs donated, so there is probably something in here that is your size."

"Thanks." Samantha rifled through the box, finding a pair of black basketball shorts and an old Jasper Hollow Middle School shirt.

"Hey Samantha." Scully said as she found clothes for herself to change into.

"Yeah?" Samantha looked over at her.

"Ignore your brother. Ignore my mom." Scully sat down on the edge of the bed, "You guys have a friendship like mine and Mulder's but you're different too. Just don't give up on it. No matter what."

"Thanks Dana." Samantha gave her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Scully gave her a squeeze and a wink. Samantha ran off to the bathroom to change.

Scully grabbed her volleyball shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt, changing, she was pulling her hair into a messy bun when Mulder ducked into the room, "Mulder!" Scully exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her shoulder, "Mulder.." She groaned, "My mom is right downstairs."

"So.." Mulder kissed up the side of her neck and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Scully panted slightly as Mulder's hands drifted under her shirt. She put her hands down and pulled away, "Mulder, not right now."

Mulder sighed, "Fair enough." Mulder glanced around, "Did I leave any clothes here I could change into?"

"Bottom drawer, left." Scully pointed at her dresser as she pulled her hair into a bun.

"Thanks." Mulder gave her a quick kiss, grabbing his track pants and a hoodie.

"You're welcome." Scully grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Hey," She stood on her tip toes, kissing him lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mulder chuckled and pulled over to the bed sitting down, his hand playing with her promise ring, "Samantha asked me what it was like to be in love today."

"Really?" Scully raised an eye brow.

"Yeah... I told her.. I told her about how it felt like lightening and how it's being incomplete without the person and knowing that other person would do anything for you." Mulder kissed her palm, "And see, she asked if that's how it was for us. I told her, that's how I felt about you. How I hoped you felt about me." Mulder paused, "Somewhere along the way, my baby sister got really smart and told me I should tell you, cause how else would I know."

"Oh Mulder..." Scully blinked back the tears, "You idiot." She laughed, "Of course that's how I feel about you."

"Good." Mulder laughed and kissed her. Scully pushed him back on her bed, "But.. I thought..."

"I love you." Scully muttered against his lips, kissing him again.

"I love you too." Mulder's hand braced her neck, holding her to him. Scully straddled him, kissing him hard, her hands found his and they linked fingers.

"Pizza's ready!" Mrs. Scully called up the stairs and Scully let out a frustrated groan.

Mulder chuckled, pecking her lips lightly, "Go, I'll change and be right down."

--

The pizza sat on the coffee table, surrounded by the chips and Twizzler, the case of pop resting at the far end of the table. Mulder and Scully sat on the floor, paper plates resting on their laps, Samantha and Charlie sat behind them on the couch, Mrs. Scully beside them.

"So what movie first?" Mulder asked.

"The girls get to choose." Mrs. Scully laughed. Scully sat her plate down and turned, whispering in Samantha's ear. Charlie and Mulder shared a worried look.

"The Perfect Man." Samantha said.

"You!" Charlie and Mulder pointed at Scully and the girls chuckled. Mrs. Scully smiled and put in the DVD.

--

When the movie was over, Samantha was fast asleep, her head resting on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie was drifting off, his eyes blinking every few seconds, trying to prove that he wasn't tired, but failing miserably. Mulder carried Samantha up the stairs, to Melisa's old room, tucking her in. Charlie was passed out on the couch and it took Mrs. Scully and Dana both to get him awake enough that he went upstairs to bed.

"I'm going to read." Mrs. Scully told the two of them, "Shut off the lights and lock up when you go to bed." She kissed their cheeks.

"Good night." They both said. Scully slid on her teal and blue striped jacket and pulled Mulder out the door, to the front porch, sitting on the wooden swing. Mulder sat on one end and Scully sat with her legs tucked under her on the other, facing each other. Mulder rocked them lightly as the gentle breeze blew.

They sat in silence for awhile, watching the orange tinted moon rise high into the sky. Mulder was the first to break the silence, "Penny for your thoughts." He said.

"I was thinking I'd love to live in Alabama. Southern Alabama. Some where warm." Scully said, "Have a house with a big old wrap around porch, big yard and a driveway where kids could learn to ride their bikes."

"I like the sound of that." Mulder smiled, "I can see it. You working at a local clinic, healing people who can't afford much. I'll have a psychology office in a near by town."

"We'll have a small family," Scully liked this game, "Two girls and a boy. They'll love to play sports and do 4-H."

"And I'll teach my son to play basketball with the hoop that hangs above the garage." Mulder grinned.

"And our little girls with love to ride horses." Scully let the breeze wash over her, imagining her future.

"Every holiday, we'll come visit your family." Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully, pulling her close.

"And every Sunday, we'll have dinner as a family. Afterwards, we'll sit on the front porch and listen to the crickets sing until the sun fades." Scully said.

"We'll grow old there." Mulder said, "We'll be known as that Mulder couple, the one that's been together since the dawn of time."

"More commonly known as 1995." Scully laughed.

"That too." Mulder chuckled, "Our kids are gonna know their parents." Mulder said firmly, "They're gonna know their father."

"Yes." Scully nodded in agreement, "You're not your dad, Mulder."

"Do me a favor..." Mulder kissed her forehead, "keep telling me that."

"I will." Scully promised.

"Thank you, Beautiful." Mulder tipped her chin up with his forefinger, kissing her lightly. Mulder stood up and pulled Scully up with him, "Dance with me."

"There's no music." Scully said.

"So?" Mulder shrugged and pulled her close, his hands resting on her hips, hers linking around his neck. They rocked back and forth, keeping time with the world, stepping to the creaking of the swing chains and the whistle of the wind, the pitter patter of the slight rain. Mulder spun her around and then pulled her close, they danced all around the wooden porch to the sounds of nothing. Mulder never stepped on her foot once and Scully didn't trip.

Scully shivered and pushed herself tightly against Mulder as the breeze blew, "Want to go inside?" he asked and Scully shook her head, so he wrapped his arms tighter around her. His body nearly encased hers.

"My own Mulder blanket." Scully muttered and Mulder chuckled.

--

Scully rolled over in her bed that night, her mind wouldn't shut off, which was both good and bad. She couldn't stop thinking about her future with Mulder, about Mulder lying in bed a door down from her. It was a pleasant insomnia trigger, but she wanted to sleep, to get some rest.

"Fine." She threw back the covers, "I give up." She muttered to the darkness. She opened her door, enough to slip out, but not enough for the door hinge to creak. She slipped into the dark hallway, tiptoeing over the old squeaky floor, opening the door to Bill's old room, where Mulder slept. She slipped into the room and smiled when she saw Mulder asleep, jaw slack, one leg sticking out from under his comforter.

Scully bit her lip, he looked so adorable, his hair was all messed up and she walked quietly over, running her fingers through his hair. She pulled back the covers and slid into the bed, her head resting on his outstretched arm. Mulder's arms encased her as she turned over, to face him.

"Scully?" Mulder whispered.

"Yeah." Scully said and his hand found hers.

"You okay?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah." Scully nodded, "I just couldn't sleep without you."

"Why's that?" He asked, his voice rough and dry.

"I just keep thinking about you and our future and how much I really, really want it." Scully explained and Mulder kissed her forehead.

"Me too, Love." Mulder reassured her, pulling her close to him and holding her. Scully rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Mulder stroked her arm as she closed her eyes, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

--

"Dana Ka--.." Mrs. Scully cut off as she stuck her head into the room the next morning. She sighed when she saw her youngest daughter in the arms of her boy friend. Part of her wanted to yell at them, tell them this kind of behavior wouldn't be tolerated. She sighed, their clothes seemed to be intact and they were both sleeping peacefully, she didn't have the heart to wake them.

Dana had always been a different child than her older siblings, always did things her own way on her own time. Mrs. Scully knew there would be no fighting with either of them, that Fox Mulder and her little girl were intrinsically intertwined. She just hoped, for their sake, that it stayed that way.

**A/N: So there it is. Longest mother truckin' chapter EVER. Uhm. So yeah, we had a tornado last Sunday, but I didn't get to see it, or enjoy it with a cute boy. It was only an F1, but it did destroy a few trailers. Luckily no one was hurt. Anyways, I honestly hope you guys are still enjoyin' this. The more you review, the sooner I update. :]**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So the conversation that Monica and Scully have about aim, yeah it's a Julia and Lily thing that I told Lily I would include :] **

**Dedication: to you! you guys amaze me! keep leavin' those reviews, kapeesh?**

**Disclaimer: they aren't mine, yada yada, bite me. **

They had two blissfully free days from school. The new portables would be in Wednesday and they were expected to return to classes accordingly. Mulder, Scully, Monica and John were determined to enjoy their free days. Monica and Scully lay on a blanket at the park, watching John and Mulder play a one on one game of basketball.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Scully asked, she lay on the blanket, barefoot in cut offs and a tank top, it was unseasonably warm and they were taking advantage of it.

Monica turned on her side, resting a hand on her swollen stomach, "We have a checkup in the city." Monica propped her head up on her hand.

"Cool. Are you gonna find out if you're having a boy or girl?" Scully wondered as she dug through her purse for a hair tie.

"Not yet and I'm not really sure if we're going to then." Monica explained, stealing a drink of John's Gatorade.

"That's cool." Scully pulled up her hair.

"So I finally fixed my AIM." Monica explained.

"Really?" Scully asked, Monica's instant messenger had been bugging her since she had gotten her new screen name a month ago.

"Yup. My alien smileys are back to normal." Monica grinned.

"Thank God!" Scully reached over and hugged Monica, "Seriously. Thank you!"

"Haha I also have my peace sign background back." Monica reassured her.

"If I kissed you, would that bother John?" Scully teased.

"No, but it'd bother me." Monica shot back and laughed.

"Peanut butter." Scully muttered their code word for when things got awkward.

"Yum!" Monica exclaimed, "JOHN! I want peanut butter!"

"So?" John asked as he shot the ball.

"So... I'm the mother of your unborn child and we want peanut butter!" Monica pouted.

Scully's head dropped to her blanket, shaking with laughter, "Oh Mon, I love you."

"She's lost it Mulder." Monica called out as Mulder missed another shot.

"Mulder I thought you knew how to play basketball!" Scully called to her boyfriend who laughed.

"Let me finish beating his ass, then I'll take you to get peanut butter." John told Monica.

Monica took another drink of John's Gatorade, "He's gonna be so mad when he realizes I drank all this." Monica took yet another swig of the purple liquid.

"Yes, but you're carrying his offspring. So he can shove it." Scully crossed her ankles and pulled her camera from her bag, snapping a picture of Monica. Monica laughed, finishing the Gatorade, she stuck out her tongue, "DUDE IT'S PURPLE!" Scully snapped a picture and showed it to Monica.

"That is sweet!" Monica said, taking a look at the picture, "Get me copies!"

"I'll email it to you." Scully said as she snapped a picture of the guys, "What time do you have to leave?"

Monica pulled out her cell phone and checked, "A few minutes."

Scully pulled out her iPod, handing an ear bud to Monica, they listened to Carolina Liar. The boys finished their game, John beat Mulder, 15 to 7. "Alright, Pretty Lady." John walked over, grabbing his shirt and pulled it on.

"I guess we're going." Monica handed Scully the ear bud and stood up.

"Call me and fill me in." Scully said and smiled.

"Monica... where's my Gatorade?" John asked and then spotted the empty bottle, "Monnn."

"Come on, we gotta stop at the store anyways. I'll buy you another one." Monica said as she shoved John towards his Jimmy.

"Hey are you guys doing anything tonight?" Mulder asked as he fell down on the blanket next to Scully.

"No." Monica hollered back.

"Meet us at Scully's. We're taking Charlie and Samantha out to eat, then we're free." Mulder called back.

"Okay." Monica climbed in as John started the engine, "Later guys.

"Bye!" They both called.

"It's so nice out." Scully lay on her back.

"Yeah." Mulder lay on his back, dressed only in black basketball shorts and his Nike Airs.

"So... whatchya want to do?" Scully asked, grabbing him a water bottle from the cooler they had brought a long.

"Don't care." Mulder said.

"How 'bout we just lay here for a bit?" Scully asked and tilted her head, smiling at Mulder.

"Sounds good to me." Mulder said and put his sweaty leg on top of Scully's.

"EWW!" Scully back handed his arm.

"Ouch!" Mulder exclaimed and took his water bottle, drenching her shirt in water.

"MULDER!" Scully screeched, turning over, she straddled him, wrestling the water bottle from his hands. She twisted the cap off and poured the contents over his face.

"COLD!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Duuh." Scully rolled her eyes. Laughing, Mulder pulled her head down, kissing her lightly. Scully pulled away and pondered for a moment, "I want to play basketball.

"You want to play basketball?" Mulder asked.

"Is that an echo I hear?" Scully teased, hopping up. She grabbed the ball and ran down the slight hill to the blacktop court. The blacktop was warm beneath her feet as she shot the ball, it circled the rim twice before sliding down the net.

"Look at you!" Mulder laughed as he grabbed the ball and made a lay-up. He kept the ball, dribbling to the half court line.

"Mulder! It's my turn! Gimme!" Scully reached for the ball.

"Nope! You wanted to play basketball. Work for it." Mulder laughed as he turned, dribbling down the court.

"MULDER!" Scully exclaimed and chased after him. She caught up with him, just as he made the jump shot, his shoe covered foot coming down on Scully's barefoot, "OW!" Scully exclaimed and Mulder backed up.

"SHIT! I am so sorry!" Mulder said. Scully glared at him and limped over to the blanket. He kneeled next to her as she got out ice, "I'm so sorry Baby!"

Scully examined her red foot, it didn't feel like she had broke anything, but it really hurt. She held the ice too it, "I'm done with basketball."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mulder repeated and Scully frowned, she hated making him feel bad.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Scully smiled.

"Why don't we go get lunch?" Mulder asked, pulling on his shirt.

"That sounds good. Subway?" Scully asked.

"Whatever you want." Mulder pecked her on the lips, "I'm gonna carry this stuff to the truck. You stay here. I'll be right back. Don't move." Mulder said, grabbing the cooler and her bag, running it up to the truck. He came back for her and the blanket. He folded the blanket and Scully held it, he carried her up to the truck, settling her into the front seat.

"Mulder. I'm fine." Scully took his hand, "Look at me." She said and Mulder turned his head to look at him, "Nothing's broken. I'm fine."

"Okay." Mulder kissed her lightly and pulled away, "I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Scully whispered into his chest.

--

They arrived at Subway in a matter of minutes, Mulder parked as close as he could to the door. Scully slid her flip flops on cautiously, she opened the door and slid to the ground, wincing. She took a deep breath and walked for the door, it hurt, but she wanted to show Mulder she was fine. They entered the establishment, "Hey Smarty Marty." Scully smiled at the boy behind the counter. Marty Andrews' dad owned the two subways in town.

"Hey Dana. Hey Mulder." Marty said, "What can I get for you today?"

Mulder ordered for her, knowing what she wanted, she hobbled over to the table. She slid back in the bench, resting her head against the cool wall, propping her foot up on the yellow bench. Mulder came over with their sandwiches and sprites, "Thank you." Scully smiled, twisting the cap off her drink and taking a sip.

"So, anything in particular you want to do?" Mulder asked as he dug into his foot long.

"Not really. How about you?" Scully asked.

"Nah." Mulder swallowed, "We could go fishing, it's nice out."

"That's fine with me." Scully smiled, she liked going fishing.

"Cool." Mulder smiled back. They disposed of their trash and walked hand in hand back to the truck.

"I'm baby sitting Thursdays for the McMurrays." Scully said as she climbed back into the cab.

"Really?" Mulder asked, the McMurrays went to the same church as Scully, they had four kids who were all ADHD.

"Yeah. You want to help out?" Scully did odd jobs for cash, Mulder's parents wouldn't let him work, telling him to focus on his studies instead.

"Sure." Mulder smiled, kids loved Scully and she was a natural at handling them.

"Good. You can take the boys outside. Hannie is mine." Scully said, Hannah McMurray was the only girl and the youngest, she was always glued to Scully's side.

Mulder turned down the gravel road, Scully turned on the radio. John Mellencamp played and Scully turned up the radio, singing along, "Oh yeah life goes on, long after the thrill of living is gone, oh yeah, they say life goes on, long after the thrill of living is gone."

"Let it rock, let it roll, let the bible belt come on and save my soul, hang on to sixteen as long as you can, change is coming around real soon, make us women and men." Mulder sang along with her. It was horribly off key, but neither cared, it was all about singing as loud as the radio. Scully giggled and look at Mulder, who grinned back. Mulder parked in the drive way of a two story house, it was old and worn down, but the site made them smile.

"Dana! Fox!" An older woman stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey Mrs. Danes." They called and went to hug the woman.

"How are you two?" She asked, ushering them into the house.

"Fine. Thanks." Scully smiled.

"We were hoping we could go fishing." Mulder said.

"Of course. You go ahead, come in if you need something to drink." Mrs. Danes smiled and squeezed Mulder's arm. He hugged the woman gently, winking at Scully.

"Thanks Mrs. Danes." They went out the back door, the porch gave way to a open back yard and a pond. Scully took off for the huge Weeping Willow that hung over the lake. She sat on the old wooden swing that hung from it.

"Here." Mulder handed her one of the poles he got from the shed.

"Thanks." Scully smiled, "I love coming here."

"Me too." Mulder said, baiting their hooks. Mrs. Danes had baby sat for Scully and Mulder when they were little and they tried to get over and see her when the weather was nice.

"I wish it was summer break." Scully casted her line and kicked off her flip flops, the cool mud felt good beneath her feet.

"Me too." Mulder agreed, "Though, part of me likes right now."

"I know." Scully smiled, Mulder shoved their poles into the ground and stood behind her, pushing her lightly. Scully let her hair down and it blew in the wind. In the house, Mrs. Danes put on her records, the old lady was almost deaf, so they could easily make out the sounds of the big band music.

Mulder stopped the swing and held out his hand, Scully chuckled, taking it. He pulled her to her feet and spun her around. Mulder pulled her close and they danced cheek to cheek, "It's supposed to be a fast song."

"So?" Scully shrugged and kissed him lightly.

"How's your foot?" Mulder asked.

"To be honest, I forgot I even hurt it." Scully laughed.

The sound of the line speeding out of the reel caught their attention, Scully rushed over and grabbed her rod, trying to real in the fish. Mulder wrapped his arms around her, helping her pull it in, they got it up to the bank and realized it was a turtle, "Aww Mulder! Look." Scully stepped into the water and grabbed the baby by it's shell, "Help me get the hook out."

"Here." Mulder took the turtle, Scully carefully removed the hook from the turtle's mouth.

"Awe. It's scared." Scully took the turtle and sat down on the bank, "Poor baby." Scully stroked her finger along it's foot.

"Scully!" Mulder exclaimed, "Careful. It'll probably bite you."

"It's not gonna bite me." Scully said and continued to stroke the turtle's leg until it's head appeared from its shell, "Hi. You're cute." Scully told the turtle.

"Don't become attatched." Mulder warned.

"Oh come on." Scully rolled her eyes, "He's cute. Come say Hi."

"I'm not talking to the turtle." Mulder said, but found himself sitting next to her anyways.

"Isn't he adorable?" Scully stroked the top of the turtle's head.

"Will you stop?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder. Chill. It's just a baby and it's not a snapper." Scully said and smiled.

"Don't those things carry salmonella or something?" Mulder asked.

"Just don't suck on your thumb, you big baby." Scully rolled her eyes, "Your cute. My brother would like you. We could keep you in the fish tank."

"Your Mom would kill you." Mulder reminded.

"She would not." Scully pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's phone number.

_"Hello."  
_"Mom. Hi. I have a question."  
_"Yes Dana?"  
_"I caught a turtle. Can I keep him?"  
_"Are you going to take care of him?"  
_"Of course. We can keep him in Charlie's empty fish tank. Please Mom. PLEASE!"  
_"Fine. He's your responsibility."  
_"THANK YOU MOM!" Scully hung up, turning to Mulder, "Go get the bucket from your truck."

Mulder sighed, getting up, he sprinted back to his truck and got the white bucket from the back. He carried it back to Scully, "I'm gonna name you.... Franklin.." Scully chuckled as she tucked the turtle carefully into the bucket.

"Alright." Mulder sighed and put the fishing supplies away, "Let's get this little dude home."

"Mulder, don't you think Franklin is at least a little bit cute?" Scully asked as she made faces at the reptilian.

"Not in the least." Mulder said. Scully got in the truck as Mulder told Mrs. Danes they were leaving.

"Hey it's Franklin." Scully sang softly.

Mulder drove back to the Scully household, Dana talking to Franklin the entire way. Mrs. Scully and Charlie were sitting on the porch when they parked. Scully carried the bucket up the steps, "Charlie come say hi."

She knelt down with the bucket and Charlie looked inside, "What's his name?"

"Franklin." Scully said and removed him from the bucket, "isn't he cute, Mom?"

"Well he is adorable." Mrs. Scully conceded, looking at the turtle.

"Can I hold him?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Scully handed the turtle to Charlie, "Mulder is afraid of him." Scully laughed.

"I am not!" Mulder said in a high pitched voice, "I am gonna go home. Take a shower. Get Samantha." Mulder said.

"Fine." Scully gave him a quick kiss, "See you at five. No backing out."

"Fine." Mulder sighed and left.

Scully and Charlie spent the rest of the afternoon getting Franklin's new home ready. Giving him a rock to sit on and plenty of water. They finished it with a heating lamp from Charlie's former snake, "There his new home is complete." Scully said and they washed their hands, "Go change. I'm gonna take a quick shower. Mulder and Samantha should be here soon."

"Mmkay." Charlie ran off to his room.

Scully took a shower and put aloe on her lightly sun burnt shoulder. She dressed in jeans and a black tank top. She pulled her hair up, holding it in place with chopsticks. She did her make up and knocked on Charlie's door, "Are you ready?"

"Help!" Charlie's muffled call came from the other side of the door.

Scully opened the door and laughed, they were definitely related, "Can't decide what to wear?"

"HELP ME." Charlie pleaded and Scully grabbed a pair of khakis and a light weight polo for him to wear.

"There. Put that on. Brush your hair. You're good to go." Scully laughed, leaving the room. She went downstairs and sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Hello Miss Dana." Mrs. Scully turned off the news and turned to face her daughter.

"I just helped Charlie pick out his clothes, cause he was nervous." Scully said and laughed silently into her hand.

"Well....he is getting to be that age." Mrs. Scully shook her head.

"It's so cute. It drives Mulder nuts." Scully laughed.

"He always was very protective of Samantha." Mrs. Scully recalled years ago, when Fox Mulder would only let Scully near his new born baby sister.

"Just like Bill is over protective of me. I keep trying to warn him."

"Well...he'll have to learn." Mrs. Scully shrugged and patted her daughter's knee.

"So what are you going to do by yourself?" Scully asked, tucking a lose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Read. Cook. Enjoy the silence." Mrs. Scully chuckled.

"Sounds like fun." Scully smiled. The door bell rang and Scully got up to answer it, "Hey Guys." She let Samantha and Mulder in, "CHARLIE!"

"Coming!" Charlie yelled back.

"Samantha, you look nice." Scully smiled at her.

"Thanks." Samantha straightened her shirt.

"What about me?" Mulder made a face, "Don't I look nice?"

Scully laughed and stood on her tip toes, kissing him lightly, "You always look nice."

"Thank you. You too." Mulder wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi Samantha." Charlie came down stairs.

"Hi Charlie." Samantha grinned. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Alright, we're taking my car." Scully said, grabbing her keys, sliding on her flip-flops, she lead the way out the door. Mulder and Scully sat in the front, Charlie and Samantha sliding in the back of the Taurus.

"You guys ready for Pizza?" Mulder asked.

"YEAH!" The two exclaimed.

"What kind of Pizza are you gonna get?" Charlie asked Samantha.

"Cheese. I like cheese." Samantha said softly.

"Me too." Charlie smiled.

Scully glanced in her rearview mirror and smiled at Charlie's hand sliding across the seat and Samantha's meeting his in the middle. She glanced at Mulder, driving with one hand, she took his left hand in her right.

--

They arrived back at the house a little after seven, Charlie and Samantha ran inside to watch a movie. John and Monica were on the front porch, drinking sweet teas with Mrs. Scully.

"Hey guys." Scully sat down next to Monica on the porch swing and Mulder sat on the railing.

"Hey. How was dinner?" Monica asked.

"Awesome. I think Mulder's head about exploded though when Charlie and Samantha held hands." Scully laughed.

"Shut up." Mulder stuck out his tongue.

Mrs. Scully watched the four in amusement, continuing to knit the baby blanket for John and Monica's child.

"Hey Mom. We're gonna go to the park and hang out." Scully said.

"Alright. Home by curfew." Mrs. Scully said as Dana kissed her mother's cheek.

"See you later." Scully called and the couples walked down the street. They crossed the street, Monica and Scully's hands linked, the boys holding their hands. The street lights were on and the sun was dipping down below the horizon. They sat on swings, kicking gravel in the empty playground.

"We should do something..." Scully decided.

"We should go T.P. that ass's house." Mulder grumbled.

"What ass?" Monica asked.

"Mark. The ass who hit on her on her birthday." Mulder said as he pumped his legs, trying to swing higher than John.

"Mulder..." Scully rolled her eyes, though the idea sounded tempting. John jumped off the swing and slid onto the gravel.

"John. You idiot." Monica chastised.

"Oh stop, you worry wart, I'm fine." John stuck out his tongue.

"Let's walk to Dollar General." Scully suggested, "I want a soda... and silly string."

"Yes!" Monica stood up, "Let's go." The walk to the dollar store was fairly short, it was only down three streets and left a quarter of a mile. The town was basically empty at seven forty-five. The parking lot was empty, the only person in Dollar General was the cashier. They all got Pepsis and Scully got couple of cans of silly string.

"What are we going to use the silly string for?" Mulder asked as they walked out of the store, it was dark out.

"It glows in the dark." Scully said as she ready the back of the can.

"That's messed up." John said. They sat their drinks down on the sidewalk, Scully handed them each a can.

"Okay, the only rules are...there are no rules." Scully said in a creepy voice.

"How bad have you been wanting to say that?" Monica asked.

"You have no idea." Scully laughed, they shook up their cans and popped off the lids. Chasing each other around the parking lot, Mulder grabbed Scully spraying the silly string in her hair, "MULDER!" Scully screamed.

Monica sprayed some of her can down the back of John's shirt, the game continued until the cans were empty and the sun had completely disappeared.

"We should probably head home." Mulder said, wiping the face of his watch off.

"Yeah." Scully laughed, they cleaned themselves off and the girls got the silly string out of their hair. Throwing away the canisters they walked back to the Scully house. John went home and Monica went upstairs to sleep.

"And then there were two." Mulder said as he sat next to Scully on the porch swing.

"Today was nice." Scully said, leaning into Mulder's side.

"It was." Mulder agreed, "I'm still sorry about your foot."

"It's fine." Scully inspected it in the dim porch light, "It didn't even bruise."

"I should probably get Samantha home." Mulder sighed and stood up, pulling Scully to her feet.

"You don't have to leave. You guys can stay another night." Scully said.

"I know." Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on top his head.

"I can't wait for this summer. You and Me. This. Everyday." Scully murmured into his warm chest, the cool breeze brushing her burnt shoulders.

"Yes. Silly string wars everyday." Mulder chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm." Scully yawned into his chest, "Tired."

"Go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Mulder promised.

"Alright." Scully yawned, "I love you.

"I love you too."

_through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive  
_**--Skillet;;**

**A/N: Alright, so I wanted to end it with lyrics from 'Those Nights' by Skillet, which is definitely my favorite song at the moment. :] Uhm.. yeah. So I guess Mulder and Scully are gonna baby sit :] Reviews would be appreciated. Hope you're having a good week!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever to update but I have serious writer's block and then we had technical difficulties. Thanks to the whole three peoples who reviewed the last chapter, you're awesome. Honest. no sarcasm intended. **

**Dedication: Rachel, she seriously keeps me writing updates. Hope she's having fun in Arizona. **

**Disclaimer: Not, Not mine (ala Phoebe)**

"So who are we watching tonight?" Mulder asked, they were in his truck heading out to what could only be described as the boondocks.

"All of them." Scully said, her flip-flop clad feet resting on the dashboard and her reading glasses sliding down on her nose as she tried to finish her homework.

"Awesome." Mulder said sarcastically, the McMurray children were known for being anything but calm and/or complacent

"Look, if you can occupy Hannie, I'll take the boys and get them to finish their homework." Scully said, she had been babysitting for the McMurrays at least once a month since she was fourteen years old and was used to handling them by herself.

"That I can do." Mulder said, Hannah McMurray was the most well-behaved of the bunch.

"Thank you." Scully smiled, filling in the last problem on her math worksheet. The weather was warm and appearing to stay that way, so they could take the kids outside after dinner and homework was done.

"Spring Break is next week, any idea what you want to do?" Mulder asked.

"Nah, lounging around doing a great deal of nothing sounds really awesome." Scully said as she slid her book into her backpack. Mulder turned down a tree covered gravel lane that lead back to a lawn filled with children's toys and a big old white house. Mulder parked next to Mrs. McMurray's mini-van. Scully slid out of the cab and straightened her jeans and her tank-top.

"DANA! DANA'S HERE!" Hannah flew off the front porch and into the arms of her favorite baby sitter.

"Hey there Hannah Jane." Dana spun her around.

"I missed you." Hannah wrapped her arms around Scully's neck.

"I missed you too." Scully said.

"Hi Hannie." Mulder smiled at the little girl who buried her head in the crook of Scully's neck.

"It's just Mulder, Hannie Bananey" Scully reassured her, "He's nothing but an oversized version of your brothers." She tickled Hannah's sides and the girl giggled.

"Hi Dana." Mikey McMurray stepped on to the porch, barefoot in shorts and a shirt that was covered in dried mud.

"Mikey did you take a bath in mud?" Scully teased.

"Jamie shoved me in the big puddle." Mikey explained.

"Oh." Scully said, shifting Hannah to one hip to accept a hug from the dirt covered boy.

"Hey Mikey." Mulder said.

"MULDER!" Mikey exclaimed and launched into his arms, spider monkey style.

"Monkey Mikey." Mulder chuckled as he held the seven year old boy.

"Hey." Mrs. Mc Murray called from inside the open door and the two teenagers carried the kids inside.

"Hi Mrs. McMurray." Mulder smiled.

"Hi." Scully said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Mrs. McMurray said, flitting around the house picking up toys and clothes the kids had left everywhere, "How are you two?"

"We're good." Scully smiled, setting Hannah down.

"Good." Mrs. McMurray, paused to talk to them, "I should be home by nine. You know how it works, Mikey and Hannah need to be in bed by eight. Nik and Jamie have homework to finish. The stuff for Macaroni is sitting on the counter."

"Okay." Scully smiled, "Have fun at your meeting."

"Oh yes." Mrs. McMurray said dryly as she kissed each of her children good-bye, "Behave for Dana and Mulder, remember Daddy said if you're good we'll go get ice cream after church on Sunday."

--

"Mulder, can you take Mikey and Hannie and get dinner started?" Scully asked, sitting down at the card table with the two older boys.

"Sure." Mulder said and lead the little kids into the other room.

"Alright boys, show me what you got." Scully said, tucking her leg under her.

"I have two pages in math." Nik McMurray crinkled his nose.

"But you're good at math." Scully commented, "Why don't you want to do it?"

"Cause it's boring. I've already done it." Nik sighed, grabbing a pencil from the plastic box.

"Alright, Jamie. What do you have to do?" Scully asked.

"I have to read a chapter in this book." He held up a paperback book and then his work sheet, "And do this."

"Alright, you know how we do this." Scully grinned, "First person to finish and finish correctly gets to chose the movie. Any fighting and Hannah gets to watch her 'My Little Pony' videos as loud as she wants."

"Not the videos!" Nik exclaimed and hit his head against the table.

"Well, I guess you better get to it." Scully ruffled his hair.

--

"Mulder." Hannah pulled on his pant leg as he was cleaning the table off after dinner.

"Yes, Hannah?" Mulder looked at the blond haired little girl.

"Will you play wif me?" Hannah asked, her brown eyes pleading with him.

"Sure Hannie, what do you want to play?" Mulder asked as Scully took the boys outside to get them to burn off some energy.

"Barbies!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Barbies? Are you sure?" Mulder asked, "We could play Legos! Yeah, Hannie, how about Legos?"

"No." Hannah shook her head, "I wants ta play Barbies!"

"Okay, Hannah." Mulder gave in.

"YAY!" Hannah pulled his hand and lead him into the other room, she pulled out a hot pink tub that was filled to the top with Barbies and accessories, she pulled out Barbie and Skipper, "Mmkay, I'm Barbie and you can be my little sister."

"What about Ken?" Mulder asked, searching for the last piece of dignity, "Don't you need a Ken?"

"Nope. You're Skipper." She handed Mulder the doll, laying down on her stomach and holding her doll, "Hello Sister."

"Hi Barbie..." Mulder gave in, putting on his best girl voice, "You look pretty."

"Oh thank you, Skipper!" Hannah made her Barbie do a curtsy, "Do you like my dress, it's new -Mulder ya hafta to pretend her dress is pretty. The stupid dog put a hole in it."

"You look very beautiful Sister." Mulder said and heard a snort from behind him, he turned, "Scully."

"Oh no, don't stop because of me." Scully chuckled, "Hannie, where's your Band-Aids?"

"In the bathroom cupboard." Hannie replied, putting tiny plastic shoes on her doll.

"Thanks." Scully smiled, "Please, resume." Scully said, chuckling as she ran off to get a Band-Aid.

--

"Here, Jamie." Scully motioned him over, sitting on the wooden step.

Jamie came over and stuck out his foot, he had scraped it on a piece of siding that had blown off in the storm, Scully placed the Band-Aid over the wound, "Good as new."

"Thanks." Jamie said and Scully smiled, nodding.

"Did you guys feed the dog?" Scully asked, the McMurray's had a huge Siberian Husky.

"Yeah." Nik said.

"Okay. What do you guys want to do?"

"Can we ride bikes?" Mikey asked.

"Sure." Scully shrugged, the boys hopped on their bikes barefoot and helmet less, riding up and down their driveway.

--

"Mmkay, I'm done with Barbies." Hannah decided, tossing the toys back in the bin.

"Thank God." Mulder muttered under his breath, "Now, what?"

"Will you read to me?" Hannah asked, yawning.

"Sure, Hannie. Go grab a book." Mulder collapsed on the couch.

"Thank you." Hannah ran off to grab a book from her shelf, she came back to the living room, one of Lewis Carroll's books in her hands. She climbed up on the couch and leaned against Mulder's side.

"Nice choice." Mulder smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and opening the book to the page that was bookmarked, "'The time has come' the Walrus said, 'to speak of many things: Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot. And whether pigs have wings." Mulder stroked Hannah's blond hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Glancing down the little girl's eyes fluttered and Mulder continued to read, "'But wait a bit,' the Oysters cried, 'Before we have our chat; for some of us are out of breath, and all of us are fat.' 'No hurry' said the Carpenter. They thanked him very much for that."

Hannah yawned and snuggled deeper into Mulder's side, "Sleepy." She murmured.

"It's okay." Mulder whispered, "You sleep and I'll read."

"Mmtay." Hannah mumbled.

Mulder continued to read for a bit, his voice growing quiet as Hannah fell into a deep slumber. Around seven forty-five Scully came inside with the boys, "She fell asleep?"

"Yeah. Right in the middle of Oysters and Walruses." Mulder chuckled quietly.

"Okay. I need to go supervise some teeth brushing, can you put her to bed?" Scully asked, resting her chin on top of Mulder's head and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sure." Mulder smiled, he turned his head and kissed her lightly.

Scully let him go and he stood up, scooping up the feather weight little girl, "Bed time, Hannie." Mulder explained when she woke up slightly.

Scully watched him, keeping one eye on the boys in the bathroom, she watched Mulder tuck the little girl in, smooth her hair and turn on her nightlight. Mulder stepped out of the room, shutting the door partway, "What?"

"Huh?" Scully shook her head.

"You were staring." Mulder explained.

"Oh." Scully glanced down and then looked up, grinning at him, "You're so good with them."

"I try." Mulder chuckled, hugging her.

"Are you gonna kiss?" Mikey asked, coming out of the bathroom with toothpaste on his chin.

"No." Scully laughed, reaching out and wiping the toothpaste off with her thumb

"Good." Mikey made a face, "Kissin' is gross."

"You're right." Mulder laughed, picking him up, "I do believe it's time for bed little man."

"But..." Mikey protested, sticking out his lower lip.

"No buts.." Scully told him, "You have school tomorrow."

"Fine." Mikey sighed, he hugged Mulder and then Scully, "Night."

"Good night." Scully laughed.

--

Mrs. McMurray came in the door at fifteen after nine, Scully was asleep, her head resting on Mulder's lap. He was running his fingers through her hair with his left hand, his right hand was holding one of hers.

"Are they all in bed?" Mrs. McMurray whispered.

"Yes Ma'am." Mulder replied.

"You two are good." She chuckled, "You should get Dana home, tell her I'll pay her at church."

"Yes ma'am." Mulder smiled. Mrs. McMurray went to check the answer machine and he was faced with the task of waking Scully up enough to get her to the truck, "Scully." He shook her shoulder lightly, "Wake up." She moved her head but didn't wake up, "C'mon. Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Still nothing. Giving in, he picked her up, carrying her out of the house.

He took her out to the truck, buckling her in and getting in himself.

--

"Scully, ya gotta wake up." Mulder whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She groaned, her head resting against the window.

"You're home." He whispered, kissing her lightly.

"Uh, no. sleep." She mumbled.

"Wake up and you can sleep in your own bed."

"Grr." Scully forced her eyes open, "How'd I get to the truck?"

"I carried you. Mrs. M said she'd pay you Sunday." Mulder explained.

"Okay." Scully said, Mulder got out of the truck, walking around he opened her door.

"C'mon." He wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her up the sidewalk. When they reach the front door they heard yelling.

"JOHN! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Monica yelled.

"Why!? You don't love me!" John yelled back.

"What the hell?" Scully asked, they entered the house, Monica and John stood in the foyer in a full on screaming match.

"I don't love you!?" Monica asked, "I love you John! God, you're such a damn idiot!"

"Yeah, Monica. I'm just the stupid fool who knocked you up." John shot back, "Face it, if you weren't pregnant, we wouldn't be together right now."

Monica's palm connected with his jaw, "I hate you John Doggett, get the hell out of my life."

"Gladly." John turned, pushing his way past the shocked Mulder and Scully, leaving the house and running outside.

"I'm going after him." Mulder said and Scully nodded.

Monica turned and ran upstairs, Scully hot her heels, "Mon!"

"Leave me alone Dana." Monica swiped at her tears.

"No." Scully said, grabbing her friend by the arm, turning her and pulling her into a hug.

"He doesn't love me." Monica sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"He loves you, he's just an idiot. Mulder is gonna kick his ass." Scully promised, squeezing her best friend's shoulders, "C'mon." Scully lead Monica to her room. Monica collapsed on Scully's bed and Scully sat next to her.

--

"John!" Mulder yelled, sprinting to catch up.

"Leave me alone Mulder." John grumbled.

"No." Mulder grabbed the edge of John's jacket, spinning him around, "Tell me what happened before I beat the shit out of you."

"Sure. Take her side man." John pulled away.

"I'm not taking sides, but I am NOT letting you walk away from your kid." Mulder said, sprinting around him and stopping him.

"Get out of my way." John said.

"John, whatever is going on with you two, you can fix it." Mulder said.

"I don't know if I want to fix it." John said, "I don't want this."

"John, if you walk away from her and this kid, you're a fucking fool." Mulder said, his blood boiling.

"Mulder, you don't know jack, so get out of my way." John shoved him and Mulder broke, swinging his arm, his fist connected with John's jaw. John rushed him, shoving him against the fist, "Leave me alone."

"No." Mulder shoved him back, "You're not walking away from her."

"You don't get to decide that." John said, wiping the blood from his split lip.

"Look, I know your life has sucked. It's not fair Luke died and you're growing up faster than you should, but the John Doggett I know would never walk away from Monica and definitely not their unborn child."

"Maybe I'm not the John Doggett you used to know." John walked past him and Mulder pulled him back.

"Grow up man. If you leave, Mon will be fine. This kid will be fine without you, you're the one who is gonna be missing out." Mulder let go of his jacket and John walked away.

--

"I don't get what I did." Monica sobbed into Scully's shoulder.

"I know." Scully rubbed her back.

"I know he's going through a lot, but dammit so am I!" Monica said, "I don't know I can do this without him."

"You won't have to. He just needs someone to give him a good shake and if Mulder can't do it, I will." Scully promised her, "And if you do, you won't be alone. Cause Mulder and I -we aren't going anywhere."

"Thanks." Monica sniffled.

"You know I got your back." Scully promised, "Us against the world."

"And all the stupid guys." Monica wiped her tears, "He'll come back. He's probably not even mad at me, he's just mad at the world."

"Exactly. Give him time. Let him work through all that crap." Scully reassured her.

--

Scully came downstairs when Monica had fallen asleep, she stepped outside and sat down on the porch swing in her pajama pants and tank top, "Did you find him?"

Mulder had been sitting on the porch bench since John walked away, "I found him. I split his lip and told him not to walk away from it."

"And?" Scully asked.

"He walked away." Mulder said.

"This is crazy." Scully ran her hand through her hair.

"My sentiments exactly." Mulder took her hand.

Scully leaned against his shoulder, playing with his fingers, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mulder whispered, "They'll be okay."

"I know." Scully said, tucking her legs under her, "Can we just sleep here tonight?"

"Sure." Mulder said, playing with her hair, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

**A/N: I left it at an awkward place. Don't worry John isn't gonna keep this 'tude of his for long. I just had to do something to help set up the next chapter. Thanks to Rach who helped me come up with this idea and to the real Nik (Domnik), Hannie (Hannah), Mikey (Michael), & Jamie (Jimmy) I love you kiddos. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've gone through like three computers in one month and I really hate Dell. -.- oh well, I finally got my old computer to work and now I can write... on word pad, so bare with me, okay? A few months (?) ago, Rachel sent me 'Fill Me In' by Craig David and it heavily inspired this chapter. **

**Dedication: To you. For still reading this. I love you. **

**Disclaimer: I own them not, and that fact kills me. **

It had been a whole day since John and Monica's blow out, no one had seen or heard from him and Monica sulked around the house all day. Mulder and Scully sat on the roof, watching the sun fade and the sky grow dark, a companionable silence between them.

"So your dad comes home tomorrow?" Mulder looked at her.

"Yep. And Bill the day after." Scully told him, laying back on the roof and tucking her arm beneath her head.

"Guess I'll have to make myself scarce." Mulder leaned back on his elbows.

"Don't do that. Bill's an idiot and if he wants to start a fight, then he can have a fun time fighting with himself -I am so not in the mood for it." Scully yawned into her hand.

"I'm hungry." Mulder said, glancing at his watch, "They opened the drive-in, want to go?"

"Sure." Scully shrugged.

They climbed back through the window and into her room. Scully slid on her flip-flops and grabbed her purse, taking Mulder's hand they walked out of the room and down the stairs. Mrs. Scully was in the kitchen filling out the bills for that month, "Where are you two off to?"

"The root beer stand." Scully said, running a hand through her long hair.

"Home by curfew please." Mrs. Scully replied.

"Yes Ma'am." Mulder said and they walked out the door. The night air was warm and the birds chirped in the background, it was beginning to feel like summer. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, hips bumping on occasion and the air nearly electric between them.

"It's so beautiful out." Scully said, brushing back the hair that the breeze had blown into her face.

"Yeah it is." Mulder looked around. The city was aglow, the gray sky above them lit by the street lights. The clock on the Courthouse was fifteen minutes off and the church bells chimed eight times. Kids were running around town, jaywalking and using the handrails on the Courthouse steps for skateboarding. It was just another small town Friday night.

The walk to the root beer stand didn't take very long. It was a small yellow building tucked in between the Culligan building and the barbershop, it rested along the rail road tracks and stayed open until eleven on Fridays. The parking lot was packed and teenagers lay on top the picnic tables, eating chili cheese fries and drinking homemade root beer.

Mulder and Scully walked up the window and placed their orders, two root beer floats and an order of chili cheese fries to split. They took a seat at the last vacant picnic table and watched the waitresses flit around; running from cars to the window with trays of food and to picnic tables. A speaker overhead played the local top 40's and Carlos Santana was strumming out a dancing rhythm on his guitar.

"I love this place." Scully said after their food came.

"Me too." Mulder popped a cheese coated fry into his mouth.

"It's addictive." Scully sipped her root beer. "Wow. I can actually feel my blood sugar climbing."

"Here. Have a fry." Mulder said and held out a fry. Scully laughed and took it from his hand, cheese sauce getting all over her chin. Mulder wiped it off with his thumb and then licked it.

"Eww!" Scully exclaimed.

"What?" Mulder asked, taking a bite of ice cream with his plastic spoon.

"You.. the cheese... my face... you probably ate my face crud." Scully exclaimed.

"You have face crud?!" Mulder asked, putting on a mock shocked face.

"Shut up." Scully shoved him, picking up a goo covered fry and eating it.

A train passed by on the tracks and all the teenagers cheered, standing on tables and clapping their hands. Mulder and Scully amongst them. When the crowd died down, Mulder turned to Scully, "We just cheered over a train."

"Our enthusiasm.... it shocks me." Scully giggled.

"Me too." Mulder chuckled.

When there food was gone, they tossed their trash in the bin and waved good-bye to their classmates, walking hand in hand back the same way they came. Scully hoped on Mulder's back half-way through and he carried her the rest of the way.

--

"Hey." Monica knocked on Scully's door.

"Hey." Scully put down her book, "How you feelin'?"

"Wore out. Emotionally exhausted." Monica sat in Scully's computer chair, "Where's Mulder?"

"He had to go home. He'll be back later." Scully was glad she could be honest with Monica, she hated having to lie to her parents. They would never understand though.

Monica nodded, "I feel like the cautionary whale."

"Nice." Scully chuckled, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Liar." Monica rolled her eyes.

"Mon. Cheer up. John's an ass." Scully sat up and leaned on her knees, resting her chin in her hands.

"I know, but he's my ass and I love him." Monica made a face.

"You guys will work it out." Scully promised her.

"How do you know?"

"Cause, Melissa said so ages ago. You two are meant to be." Scully reassured her.

"Well, if Melissa says so." Monica laughed, she knew how much stock Scully put in her sisters beliefs, but she appreciated the vote of confidence.

"Okay." Scully stood up and stretched, her sweats sliding down and she readjusted them, "You need a girl night."

"What?" Monica asked.

"We're gonna do facials and our nails and we're gonna have an awesome time doing it." Scully decided.

"That does sound good." Monica said and followed Scully to the bathroom. Monica sat on the counter while Scully got the ingredients. The green cooling face mask was coated on their faces -hair pulled up on top their heads. While the masks dried, they painted each others finger and toe nails. Monica's were a dark purple and Scully's emerald green.

"So are you and Mulder going to prom?" Monica asked as she coated Scully's nail with the green laquer.

"I don't know." Scully blew air on her drying hand.

"You guys should. I'll help you pick out a dress.... cause there is no way I am going." Monica sighed.

"You know, you may be missing out on something, but you're gaining a lot." Scully told her.

"Yeah. About thirty pounds."

--

"Hey." Mulder climbed in the open window at midnight.

"Hi." Scully smiled at him and pulled back the covers on her bed so that he could climb in beside her. Mulder toed off his shoes and pulled off his outer layers of clothes, he crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She linked hands with him.

"Your face looks shiny." Mulder said and traced his hand over it, "And smooth."

"Monica and I did facials." Scully chuckled, "It put her in a better mood."

"I'm glad." Mulder kissed her lightly.

"We painted our nails too." Scully held up her hand, "See?"

"Beautiful." Mulder chuckled.

"So, Mon mentioned something to me." Scully turned on her side and proped her chin up on her hand.

"What's that?" Mulder asked, locking eyes with her.

"Prom is in a few weeks." Scully told him.

"Do you want to go?"

"Do you want to go?"

"That's a mean answer, Dana Scully." Mulder chuckled.

"I guess, I'd like to go. I mean, if it's a total bust and ends up being stupid, then we can just skip the whole charade next year." Scully explained.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll go." Mulder kissed her lightly.

"Sounds good to me." Scully replied, playing with his fingers.

--

They drifted off around three a.m. legs intertwined and Scully's head on his chest. Mr. Scully had arrived home earlier than expected and opened the door to his youngest daughter's room, "Dana, wak-- WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Dad!?" Scully sat up right in bed.

"What's going on?" Mulder sat up and opened his eyes, "Mr. Scully... oh god... I.. I..."

"Get up. Get dressed. Down stairs. Now!" Mr. Scully directed.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"What's going on?" Maggie Scully stood in the hallway in her nightrobe and pajamas. Mr. Scully pointed at the two teenagers, throwing their clothes on, "Oh, Dana." She breathed.

Scully and Mulder filed out of the room and down the stairs, Charlie and Monica stood in the hallway and watched them with worried eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Scully followed them down the stairs. They sat on opposite ends of the couch as Mr. Scully paced back and forth.

"William.. calm down." Maggie tried to reason with him.

"No." William grumbled.

"Dad.." Scully whispered, her face red and her eyes filled with tears.

"Mr. Scully... I'm sorry." Mulder said quietly.

"This is reckless and irresponsible." Mr. Scully spoke in the voice he never used with his kids, only with the people in his crew.

"Yes sir." They mumbled.

"William, don't be rash." Mrs. Scully urged.

"Stay out of this Maggie." Mr. Scully snapped.

--

"Monica." Charlie whispered, they sat at the top of the stairs listening in, "Are they gonna break up?"

"I don't think they have a choice bub." Monica wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"This sucks." Charlie said and leaned against Monica.

"I know."

--

"You two are not to see each other." Mr. Scully demanded.

"But... Dad!" Scully exclaimed.

"No! Dana Katherine. You're grounded. And if I see you around here Fox Mulder..." He was too angry to finish his sentence, "Get out of my house."

Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. He gave Scully a look and then got up, leaving the house.

"Daddy!" Scully sobbed.

"No." Mr. Scully said and stormed off to the garage.

"Mom.." Scully said, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Just give him time to cool down, Dana." Mrs. Scully whispered, "Just give him time."

**A/N: Oh relax, you know I won't keep them apart for long. I just can't let it all be hunky dory. Also, leave me happy reviews, my turtle died :[**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright, you guys have been so amazing, I think it calls for another chapter with in the week :D LOL! Okay, this chapter is gonna end on a super sad note, but please, take heart. It WILL get better. **

**Dedication: Rachel cause she helped me come up with this AWESOME plan (so yell at her too)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them Sam I Am, I do not own them... frakking damn**

Dana Katherine Scully was never one to sulk, but when her father sent her boy friend away -demanded that they not see each other. She sulked. She had locked herself in her room all weekend, never changing out of her pajamas. She didn't say a word to anyone, only sending ice daggers at her father every time she was forced to come downstairs and eat.

Sunday night came and Spring Break was starting the next day. Scully took a shower and went into her room to change. She stared at the pajamas before her and her stomach felt sick. She was tired of bumming around the house. If she was going to be in trouble, then she might as well go for broke. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Mulder's phone number.

"Scully?" Mulder answered, shocked.

"Come and get me." She whispered.

"How?" Mulder asked.

"Meet me at the corner in ten minutes. I'll be there." Scully promised.

"We're gonna be in SOOO much trouble." Mulder reminded her, even though he wanted to see her just as bad.

"I don't care anymore. It's been forty-eight hours and I am already going nuts." Scully replied, her voice forced and full of emotion.

"I'll be there." Mulder took a deep breath and let it out.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." He said and hung up.

Scully stuffed pillows under her covers, beating them into a submissive, human-like form. She left her cell phone in her top desk drawer -she just wanted a few hours of solace with Mulder, she'd face the fall out when she got home. Pulling on her black Converse and Mulder's hoodie, she climbed out her bedroom window. Standing on the porch roof, she let out a guilty sigh. She didn't like breaking the rules, but nothing was keeping her from Mulder. She climbed down the tree.

Cutting through the neighbors yard, she walked to the corner of Oak and Main Street. She stood on the sidewalk, hands in the kangaroo pocket. She rocked back and forth on the rubber soles of her shoes and hoped Mulder wouldn't take too much longer.

Mulder's green Ford f-150 crested the hill and Scully grinned, he pulled up to the corner, leaning over and opening the door for her.

"Hi." She kissed him.

"Hi." He mumbled against her lips, kissing her fully.

"Wanna get out of here?" Scully asked when she pulled away.

Mulder nodded, "Where to?"

"Somewhere we can sit and talk and stuff." Scully suggested; her feet resting against the dash and her knees drawn to her chest.

"I know a place." Mulder nodded, "How's..."

"It's like Hell... but quieter." Scully told him.

"I'm so sorry." He reached over, taking her hand.

"Not like you're the only guilty one." Scully shrugged.

They drove silently for awhile, only the turning of the wheels on the highway filled the silence. Mulder pulled off the highway, taking side roads for awhile. Then they reached it, it was out in the middle of nowhere. A park, nestled in between the joining of two county roads. He parked in the small gravel parking lot that was really only fit for two cars -at most. Scully smiled at him and opened her door. She slid out of the cab and walked over to the old rusty swing.

The swing creaked as she sat down, rocking back and forth slightly. Mulder leaned against the support beam. The swings were made to last; the support beams made from oak and the chains were metal and Scully's fingers laced through them.

"What are we doing?" Mulder asked, one ankle crossed over the other and his head resting against the wood. His hands rested in the pocket of his zipper hoodie, his eyes taking in the night sky.

"I have no idea." Scully replied, honestly, "I just couldn't be away from you."

"And the consequences?"

"I don't care anymore." She said, her jaw clenching.

"Scully." He looked at her skeptically.

Scully got off the swing and walked over him, "I don't Mulder. My father can yell all he wants, but that doesn't change anything. I still love you."

"I love you too." Mulder reached out, brushing a red lock from her face.

"Maybe this will all blow up in our faces." Scully looked down and then up into his eyes, "But I don't want to waste one second stuck in that house, when I could be here with you."

Mulder reached forward, hooking his pointer fingers into the kangaroo pouch of the hoodie and pulled her foreward. She stepped up to him, lifting up on her toes to meet him midway in a kiss.

When they seperated, Mulder lead her over to the wooden picnic table. He sat on the table and pulled her into his arms, his hands locking around her waist and she leaned back against him.

"You're perfect for me." Mulder whispered in her ear, "Did you know that?"

"I love you." Scully let a tear slide down her cheek.

"You're my everything." Mulder breathed into her ear.

"And you're mine." Scully looked at the promise ring on her finger.

--

The sun rose over the tree line; the rays bounced off the metal chains and the hood of Mulder's truck and woke up the drowsy teenagers. Mulder smiled and kissed Scully's jaw, "Wake up."

"What time is it?" Scully wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"About half past we're both going to hell." Mulder said and stretched.

"We should head home." Scully sighed, unfortunately life wasn't a fairytale and two seventeen year olds couldn't just ride into the sunset.

"I want to talk to your dad." Mulder explained, climbing off the table and helping Scully down.

"Okay." Scully nodded.

Hand in hand, they walked back to the truck. The ride back to the Scully house was just as silent as it was the night before. The closer they got to the Jasper Hollow city limits, the sicker Dana Scully felt. She wanted to yell at Mulder to pull over, but she just swallowed hard and forced herself to deal with it.

"It's gonna be okay." Mulder promised.

"I hope you're right." Scully forced a small smile.

When Mulder's truck pulled up in front of the Scully house, the whole family (minus Melissa) was on the porch. Taking a deep breath, they both climbed out.

"Dana Katherine Scully. Get in the house." Mr. Scully said, his voice was too calm.

"No." Scully shook her head, standing tall beside Mulder.

"Mr. Scully." Mulder took a deep breath, "I'd like to speak with you."

"No." Mr. Scully said, "You need to leave."

"Please. Sir." Mulder looked Mr. Scully in the eye.

"Get off my property." Mr. Scully demanded.

"Dad! Listen to him!" Scully pleaded.

"Get in the house Dana." Mr. Scully told her.

"No! Dad!" Scully pleaded as Bill pulled her towards the door, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Leave." Mr. Scully said sternly.

"Mulder!" Scully sobbed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mulder replied, Mr. Scully escorting him off the property and to his truck.

--

Scully laid on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She heard the sirens a few streets away, it sounded like they were heading to an accident. It wasn't unusual for wrecks to occur on the highway that went around the city. She turned on her side and hugged her stuffed teddy-bear, her eyes staring at a picture of her and Mulder. She reached out and touched the frame, "I love you."

She closed her eyes and tried to rest, turning over and over. She grew restless and stood up, an ache growing in her stomach and she thought she might be sick. She paced around her room, her forehead felt like she had broke a fever.

She heard the phone ring downstairs and a muffled 'I'll get it.' from the other side of the door. She continued to pace until her mother called up the stairs, "Dana..."

Something was wrong and she knew it instanteously. She rushed down the stairs; her mother pale white and her father holding her, "What?"

She was greeted with silence.

"What is it!?" She demanded.

"That was Mrs. Mulder." Mrs. Scully spoke.

"What's wrong?" Scully asked.

"There's been an accident." Scully felt her heart stopped, "They're choppering Fox out."

"No..." Scully whispered, "This is not happening."

**A/N: I know, I hate me too. Seriously. I feel ill after writing this. But, relax my loves. Mulder will be alright and all will be better than it was before. Promise. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alright, I think I've made you guys wait long enough. **

**Dedicated: To my mama. Who yelled at me for hurting Mulder! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. Just a kid from East Jesus Nowhere who borrows stuff without askin'. **

The fingers on her left hand traced over her cross necklace, the other traced circles on his hand. Her head rested against the railing of the bed, "Wake-up, wake-up. Please, Mulder, give me a sign you're still in there."

A tear slipped from her tear duct, worked it's way down her cheek, landing on her jeans. It left a mark, like blood on cement. She breathed deeply through her nose, willing the burning in her throat to subside. It'd only been a few hours, there was a good chance he'd still wake up. In fact, it was probably best that he was unconcious for the moment. He wasn't feeling pain this way.

The doctor had rattled off his prognosis to the Mulders and Scully had overheard. A shattered femur, a skull fracture and a sprained wrist. If (when) he woke up, they'd worry about long term brain damage. They were watching his brain for swelling and so far he seemed to be doing fine without surgery.

The police had said he'd gone around the curve to fast, hit some loose gravel and his truck ended up wound around a tree. The fact that he was alive was a miracle in it's self. Now, if he woke up, there was a good chance in a few months this would be nothing but a nightmare. _If only he'd wake up. _

"Mulder." Scully laced her fingers through his good hand, "You gotta wake up. Cause I kind of need you." She took a shaky breath, "Who else will tell me when I'm being a pain in the ass? No one else's hands were made to fit in mine. Look, if you wake-up I will do your home geometry homework for the rest of the year. I don't care. Please."

No answer.

"Well, you better wake-up. Cause I'm not gonna quit talking." She crossed her legs, "Remember the day we met?" She traced circles on his thumb, "I do. Melissa teased me the whole way home from the pool. Kept calling you my boyfriend. I wanted to kill her."

"See and no one else gets the title as my best friend. I don't think I even considered calling anyone else that. From that day at the pool on, you were it. Monica and John, they're my friends... but no one gets it like you do." Scully sighed, "I wish you could talk back. I wonder what you're thinking. 'Scully, shut up' Right?"

"Your mom took Samantha to get dinner. I guess your Dad is flying in from where ever he was this week." Scully informed him, "My parents are in the waiting room. I don't know what to say to them. I'm mad at them Mulder. I don't think I've ever been so livid with my dad." She glanced down at her black converse tapping out a rhythm on the tiled floor, "I know. You don't want me to fight with them."

"They just don't understand Mulder." Scully leaned in closer to him; her head resting on the bed beside his head, "They think we're too young and we're crazy. And hell, there's a good chance we are. I just know what I know though. That I love you. I know you love me too." She traced a finger lightly across his cheek, afraid to hurt him.

"You think you're so tough and invincible. You're not." She chuckled the light, sarcastic chuckle, "You're no mystery to me. I see the way you love me. You get this look in your eye -generally when I say something completely off the wall. And I can feel your eyes on me during class. Oh and Baby, I'm not deaf. I can hear you when you think I'm asleep."

"You're not allowed to leave me Fox Mulder. Not now. Not ever. I don't care how old we get. I get to go first. Cause I'm just that stubborn." Scully warned him, she pulled his good hand to her heart and closed her eyes.

She'd do anything to hear his voice and him telling her to quit worrying about him.

"Ya know.." She searched for a truth to tell him, something that she'd never told anyone, "I hated Monica when she first moved here? I mean full-on hate. I was probably the only eleven year old in Jasper Hollow to consider homicide. I was jealous. She was so pretty and she had you and John wrapped around her little pinkie. You made me walk home alone that day so you could carry the new girls books. You're lucky I didn't deck you Fox William Mulder." She chuckled.

"But then," Scully carried on, "You showed up that night. A video sack in your hands and a thing of Twizzlers. You said 'Scully' in that silly apologetic voice of yours. And God help me, I was gone. You seemed to find a way to make me fall harder every day."

--

Samantha Mulder sat in the waiting room of Greene County Memorial Hospital. Her long tan legs hung over the edge of the chair and her feet swung a few inches above the ground. Her Burger King meal sat in front of her, she wasn't hungry. Every one was quiet and Samantha wanted to scream.

"Samantha?" Charlie Scully sat next to her.

"Yeah?" Samantha looked over at him.

"It's gonna be okay." Charlie promised, reaching over cautiously and resting his hand on top of hers.

"Big brothers aren't supposed to get hurt." Samantha said and sniffled.

"He's gonna be fine." Charlie promised her, "Mulder's the toughest guy I know."

"Yeah." Samantha ran her free hand over her face, "Who knows if tough is good enough this time?"

--

"Dana..." Mrs. Mulder stepped into the room, "Can I have sometime with him?"

"Sure." Scully nodded. She stood, pressing a kiss to Mulder's cheek and squeezed his hand, "I love you."

She left the room and found a whole crowd in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Samantha asked.

"No change." Scully took a breath and let it out. Samantha got up from the chair and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Scully's waist. Scully rested her head on top of Samantha's and stroked her long black hair.

"He's gonna be okay. He wouldn't leave us." Samantha whispered.

"I know." Scully replied.

It remained like that through the night, everyone took turns sitting with Mulder, but he did not wake. No one spoke a word all night, Samantha and Charlie were the only who could carry on a conversation.

As morning light rose over the town, Scully sat beside him. She felt like crying; her eyes were puffy and swollen. She had been crying off and on all night.

"Please wake up." She whispered, her head on his shoulder and her tears soaking his hospital gown. She cried for awhile, there was nothing left for her to do. Pray and cry. Pray and cry. Pray and cry.

Mr. Mulder opened the door and the room flooded with light, "Dana."

"I know." Scully wiped her tears on her jacket sleeve,"My turns up." She got up from the chair and headed for the door when she heard it.

"Scully?"

She turned slowly, "Mulder?"

"Scully." He cleared his throat.

"Get the doctor!" Mr. Mulder yelled at a passing nurse, "He's awake!"

"Mulder..." Scully felt her knees go weak.

He seemed to cautiously move every limb, "Scully?"

"What is it Baby?" Scully asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

**A/N: -ducks and covers from the flying tomatoes- It will all be resolved in the next chapter. I swear! I swear!**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: Stick with me, I'll make it better. K?**

**Dedicated to: ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS. Good Gully. I'd love to thank each of you personally and I try to, but sometimes I fail. so thank you for your reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, that's right. I own them. I totally own them. Don't give me that look. I OWN THEM....haha SIIIIIIKE ;)**

His tan calloused fingers were interlaced with hers, her pale white thumb tracing crazy patterns over his knuckles. The clock on the wall ticked off the seconds that felt like hours; every fourth click of the clock brought a drop of water. It fell from the faucet in the corner, creating a 'splat' against the stainless steel sink. Every few seconds her Converse squeaked against the tile floor, trying to scoot the stool closer to him.

The door opened, "Mr. Mulder."

"What's going on?" Mulder asked, a worried look on his face.

"Why don't we wait for your parents?" The doctor suggested, Dr. Chamberlain was a tall, blond haired man with grey-blue eyes and a warm smile. He nodded at Dana as he came in the room and checked the saline and pain medication levels.

"David." Mr. Mulder stepped into the room.

"William." Dr. Chamberlain shook his hand, "I got the test results on your boy here."

"And?"

"It's just some swelling on the spinal cord from the wreck. We'll give him some medicine and once that goes down, he should be fine. He will be in a cast for the rest of the school year, we need his leg to set correctly." Dr. Chamberlain explained and turned to Mulder, "That means no driving, no basketball and none of your stunts Fox."

"Yes, Sir." Mulder sighed in defeat.

"Mulder." Scully warned.

"I'll comply." Mulder promised.

"You better." Scully pointed a finger at him.

Dr. Chamberlain laughed, "Listen to Ms. Scully. Keep him in line Dana." Dr. Chamberlain winked at her and Scully laughed, "The surgeon will be in, in a bit to talk about setting your leg."

"Thanks Doc." Mulder extended his good hand and Dr. Chamberlain shook it with both of his, smiled at Dana, and clapped Mr. Mulder on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"I'm tired." Mulder yawned into his hand.

"Get some sleep." Scully brushed the hair back from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Don't leave." Mulder mumbled, the pain medicine numbing his body, he grasped her hand tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, My Love." Scully whispered.

Mulder curled up the best he could with his bum leg and long body on the small hospital cot. Scully watched him for a few moments and then turned to Mr. Mulder who was still standing in the corner. He pulled a chair over, "Dana, let's talk."

"About what?" Scully asked, holding Mulder's hand protectively.

Mr. Mulder laced his fingers together and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, "About you and Fox. You know we love you. Teena and I, you've always been a part of our family."

"And Mulder is part of mine." Scully told him.

"I know." Mr. Mulder replied, "But Teena and I agree with your parents, you two are rushing this way too fast."

Scully closed her eyes, feeling hot angry tears forming behind them, "Mr. Mulder, in all due respect, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Dana..." Mr. Mulder was taken back, he'd never heard Dana Scully cuss before.

"No." Dana protested, "I am sick and damn tired of everyone thinking they know what is best for us. Mulder and I aren't a couple of kids. We're almost adults and we've been best friends for fourteen years!"

"Dana-"

She cut him off again, "Yes we had sex and was that the wisest decision? Well, heck if I know, but it happened and I don't regret it and I'm sure he doesn't either! And I love him and he loves me! Haven't you learned, that no matter how hard you try, you can't keep us apart?"

Mr. Mulder sat silently for a moment, "Are you done?"

"Yes." She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair.

"Good." Mr. Mulder rubbed the top of his balding head, "Look, Dana. I don't doubt your love for my son. I doubt two teenagers being able to make a relationship work."

"We can." Scully protested.

"That is a possiblity." Mr. Mulder agreed, "But it's not written in stone. Look at the wreck, it could've killed him and if you love him as much as you say you do, what would that have done to you?"

Scully was silent.

"I know it seems like we want you two to break up, but that's not the case." He sighed, "Kiddo, you're still seventeen. You have a whole 'nother year of maturing to do."

"What good does keeping us apart do?"

"Not a bit of good." Mr. Mulder sighed, "But you need to respect us. You need to talk to your dad."

Scully nodded, "I'm sorry for all this."

"I'm fairly certain that Fox isn't a innocent in this." Mr. Mulder chuckled.

"I love him." Scully said, looking at Mulder and his sleeping form. His bruises were dark purple and a ghastly color of yellow.

"I know." Mr. Mulder nodded, "Why don't you talk with your dad? I'll sit with him for awhile."

"Okay." Scully sighed and stood up, "Thanks for the talk."

"I may not be the nicest person, Dana. I know I have my moments and Fox and I don't see eye to eye, but I love my son."

--

"Hey." Scully stood in front of her parents, hands in her pockets and rocking back and forth on the rubber sole of her shoes.

"How is he?" Mrs. Scully asked.

Scully took a ragged breath, "He's gonna be fine. Just some swelling on his spinal cord. The feeling should come back once it goes away."

"That's fantastic news." Mrs. Scully gave her a weak smile.

"Dad.." Scully chewed on the inside of her lip, "Can we go for a walk?"

Mr. Scully looked up, "I'd like that."

"C'mon. I'll treat you to a coffee." Scully offered and Mr. Scully stood up, following her down the dimly lit corridor and to the elevators. They didn't speak until they reached the cafeteria in the basement.

"I'm glad Fox is going to be okay." Mr. Scully gave her a warm smile, taking a sip of the black coffee.

"Me too." Scully followed him to a small table in the corner, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." She looked down, stirring the sugar into her coffee, "About everything."

"Dana..." Mr. Scully looked her in the eye and gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry too. I think I over reacted."

Scully nodded, unsure of what to say.

"You're my little girl." Mr. Scully let a out a deep breath, "You were always my buddy. Bill was always striving to be just like me and Melissa would rather not be seen with me, but you, my Starbuck."

"I know." She whispered.

"It's not an easy thing." He explained, "When your youngest daughter falls in love."

"Dad.."

"It's a control thing. To go from being the man in your child's life, to seeing the man in your grown-up daughter's life." Mr. Scully explained, "Though, I think I've always played second fiddle to Fox Mulder."

"Daddy.." Scully shook her head.

"That's okay." Mr. Scully chuckled, "He loves you."

"I love him too. A lot." Scully promised.

"I know you do."

"Does that mean when Mulder is out of the hospital we can see each other again?" Scully asked.

"As long as I can be ignorant to the details."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Scully's phone beeped and she pulled it from her pocket, flipping it open, "Hello?"

"Hey." Monica said, "We're here."

"We?"

"John and I." Monica sighed, "We're good."

"I'm glad to hear that." Scully smiled, "The balance has been restored to the force."

"Haha yeah." Monica laughed, "Anyways, Mulder is up and the surgeon is here. Mulder is asking for you."

"I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Let's go." Mr. Scully was already standing and collecting their trash.

"Are we good?"

"We're fine." He hugged her, "Go to him."

"I love you." Scully smiled at her father and then ran from the cafeteria, up the stairs and back to Mulder's room. She was out of breath but smiling when she entered the room.

"You lied." Mulder gave her a puppy-dog face, "You said you wouldn't leave."

"Oh hush." Scully rolled her eyes, "You know my caffeine dependency."

"Right." Mulder smiled and she went to stand beside him.

--

Mulder's leg was scheduled to be set the next day, so that night Monica and John brought in Pizza to eat in the room. Scully sat beside him on the bed, careful not to disturb his wounds. They ate the pizza in silence for awhile.

"Thanks for the pizza." Mulder said and shook John's hand in a way that guys do. It was like a 'hug'.

"Well, I didn't want your last meal to be hospital food." John teased and Monica slapped his shoulder, "AND, I want to apologize for being an asshole."

They nodded.

"I think we've all done some messing up lately." Scully said, tossing her crust in the box.

"Yeah." Mulder agreed, "No hard feelings?"

"None." They agreed.

"Dana?" Monica asked.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you eat your crust?" She crinkled her nose, "You never have. For as long as I've known you."

"Oh God." Mulder muttered and awaited the tirade.

"When I was little my aunts and my mother used to harp at me, telling me that I should eat my crust, it'd give me more curls." She rolled her eyes, "I hated my curls. I've never ate crusts since."

"You know that's not, like, scientific right?"

"Why should I put it up to chance."

"Okay, okay." Monica held up her hands in defeat.

--

"Where are you going?" Mulder asked as the clock struck eight.

"Visiting hours are over. You're awake now. I doubt I get to stay." Scully told him, but he pulled on her arm and made her sit back down on the bed.

"No." Mulder said, "They can just try to take you away from me. Not happening."

Scully smiled and kissed him lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Told you I'd make it better. :] Lemme know whatchu think, mk?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know I'm the world's suckiest updater, but I actually have a good excuse this time. I had surgery and then where I had surgery got infected and when that was finally over, I had 4-h crap to take care of and finally today I had to go visit my uncle who is in an extended care facility. That on top of some serious sad stuff, has put me way behind on updating. I'm really, really, really sorry. **

**Dedication: To my Lily, cause I couldn't visit her. -sigh- also, I kind of stole every detail of her prom and bastardized it. Thanks for letting me exploit your life best friend. **

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own them, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. ;)**

The weeks melded into one another as Mulder completed his rounds of physical therapy. As the first weekend of May came, so did prom, the whole town was a buzz with arrangements. The end of school was rapidly approaching and the junior class of Jasper Hollow Senior High was in dire need of a break. There were meetings with school counselors and ACT prep courses that were taking up everyone's time, everyone needed a night to relax.

"Mulder, we don't have to go." Scully said softly, they were sitting on the front porch swing of the Scully house.

"Scully, you already have your nails done, your hair appointment is tomorrow morning. You have had the dress hanging on the back of your door for a month and Monica would kill you if you didn't go." Mulder reminded her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't care." Scully shrugged, "You're barely out of a cast. I'd be perfectly happy hanging around here, playing boardgames."

"And I love you for that." Mulder pressed a kiss to her temple, "I want to go, Scully."

"What's your physical therapist say?" Scully turned and leaned against the arm rest of the swing, drawing her knees to her chest.

"She laughed. Said I'm too stubborn for my own good." Mulder chuckled, taking Scully's hand.

"Mulder." Scully breathed.

"I promise not to break dance, if that makes you feel better."

"Mulder." Scully laughed and pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

Mulder let his head droop to the side and rested on her head, "Quit worrying so much."

"I'm always going to worry about you." Scully whispered.

"Isn't there a bible verse about not worrying about tomorrow, for each day has enough worries of it's own?" Mulder asked.

"You read the bible?"

"I'm multi-faceted abnormal."

--

"Wake up." A camera flash brought the color red to Dana Scully's closed eyes.

"I hate you." She mumbled and rolled over.

"Wake up." A five month pregnant Monica Reyes bounced on Scully's bed.

"No." Scully pulled her pillow over her head.

"Yes." Monica whacked Scully's butt, "Get up."

"Why?" Scully groaned.

"Cause it's the most important social day of your high school career."

"Ah, not to be confused with graduation, that's just a boring, normal day." Scully mumbled.

"Up, wise ass. Don't make me open a can of pregnant woman whoop ass on you."

"What time is it?" Scully sighed and rolled over, opening her eyes.

"Eight." Monica shrugged.

"Monica!" Scully screeched, "It's Saturday. Dammit. Why are you even awake?"

"Cause I'm carrying life form and in four more months I have to squeeze it out of my body. Thus I am pulling the "your-best-friend-is-pregnant" card one more time and asking that you wake the hell up so I can live vicariously through you." Monica pleaded, pulling on Scully's arm.

"Fine." Scully threw back the covers, "I wasn't aware that it took eleven hours to get ready for a freakin' dance."

"It doesn't. You're going to dinner first, remember? That means you have to leave here at five. So, that means you need to be ready by four. Which gives us eight hours and your hair appointment is at eleven." Monica listed off, "So by the time that is done, you'll really have minimal time to get ready. And you need to shower now."

"I hate you." Scully repeated, falling back against her pillows.

"Good."

--

"Ow! Jimmy, contrary to popular belief, it's attached!" Dana Scully whined as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shush." Jimmy, Dana's hair stylist of four years, whacked her shoulder with the comb.

"Between you and Monica, I'm rapidly becoming turned off to the idea of Prom." Scully crossed her legs and glared at her best friend in the mirror.

"Dana... Shut up!" Monica glared back.

"You won't even let me have a friggen coffee. That's mean, Monica Juliette." Scully frowned.

"We'd just whitened your teeth!" Monica reminded her.

"What's your damage today, honey?" Jimmy asked, twisting her red hair around the curling iron.

"I just don't think Mulder should be going to a dance, I mean he just got out of his cast. He's still got a pretty bad limp." Dana closed her eyes, "I know he is doing this just to make me happy and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Danes." Monica pulled up a chair beside Dana's seat, "Mulder loves you and wants to see you have a fun time." Scully opened her mouth and Monica held up her hand, "BUT he wouldn't do this unless he was sure it was safe. He doesn't want to get hurt again, cause he knows it hurts you too."

"You should write for Hallmark." Scully laughed.

"I try." Monica grinned at her.

"Alright, Dana Katherine, I'm done." Jimmy spun the chair around and Scully gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"Jimmy. You've officially out done yourself." Scully smiled; she reached up and let her hands trace lightly over the curls that were piled on her head.

"I know." Jimmy laughed.

"You're getting a complex." Scully said and grinned at herself in the mirror.

"Picture time." Monica pulled out her camera.

"I'm regretting giving you that." Scully muttered.

"Shuddup."

--

At a quarter til five o'clock that evening, Dana Katherine Scully made her way down the stairs of her house. Monica had done her make up and helped her into the dark blue dress. Mulder's class ring was still on the chain around her neck and high heeled silver sling-backs on her feet.

"Whoah!" Charlie dropped his Power Ranger figurine.

"Hi." Scully giggled.

"Dana Katherine, where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Mr. Scully asked from his recliner.

"To my Prom." Dana grinned and dipped her head.

"Spin around." Mrs. Scully demanded.

Scully did as she was told, the blue dress barely brushed her knees and flowed beautifully when she spun around. Monica let out a cat call from the top of the stairs. Scully laughed and blushed when a knock came on the door, "He's early."

"Well answer it." Mr. Scully laughed.

Scully walked over to the door and opened it and grinned when she saw Mulder. He was in a black tux and a crisp white shirt. His hair looked as messy as usual, with a few more spikes thrown in, "You look beautiful."

"You look good." Scully grinned, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Thank you." Mulder leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Scully pulled away and lead him into the foyer, "Where is your tie?"

"I couldn't decide." Mulder pulled two ties from his pockets. Both were the same blue of her dress, one was checked and the other was plain blue. Scully grabbed the checked blue one and put it on for him, "I forgot you're good at this."

"Two brothers who would be lost without clip-ons." Scully said, tying the knot.

Mulder laughed and nodded, "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Scully smiled.

"Not without pictures you aren't!" Mrs. Scully flew into the room.

"Oh geesh." Scully sighed.

"On the porch." Mrs. Scully directed.

Mulder took Scully's hand and led her out to the white wash porch and they leaned against the railing, smiling at each other. Mrs. Scully flew through a whole roll of film and then they were finally free to go.

"Mulder." Scully stopped short at the sight of the car.

"Well, since I totaled the truck, I got my grandpa to let me borrow his Mustang." Mulder opened the door of the 1967 Mustang.

What the night held, they didn't know, but they were going to have fun finding out.

**A/N: I didn't want to have to split it up, but I did. BTW, ya'll Lily & Jake's prom pix totally inspired this chapter. Seriously, they're shoo-ins for young Mulder and Scully. I'll update soon, promise. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update this. I can't sleep so I figured that I'd put my insomnia to good use.**

**Dedicated to anyone who is still reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, honest.**

Mulder's leg was throbbing, Scully was sure she was going to trip and break her heel in front of their classmates, but the night was perfect. Before they had left Jasper Hollow for the likes of the big city they had stopped for dinner at their favorite stomping ground, The Nook. Sitting on a park bench in their formal clothing they had dined on chili dogs, french fries and Pepsi. Most couples went to dinners at Eddie Merlot or Texas Roadhouse, but they were happy with diner food and people watching at the corner of Main Street and Washington Ave.

Every Prom has a theme and Jasper Hollow High's was Summer Nights. It was an excuse from Student Council and Prom Commitee to get dressed up in their most revealing outfits and have sex with clothes on, but it was fun none-the-less. There were cardboard cut-outs of palm trees and a plethora of glitter; the decorations had transformed the elegant ballroom into a high school dance.

"We shelled how much out of our class fund to trash this place?" Scully asked. They were sitting at one of the tables in the corner waiting for a good dancing song to come on.

"I don't even want to know. We could've done the same thing in the school gym." Mulder agreed.

"Precisely." Scully sighed, "It's been a good evening though."

"Yeah." Mulder nodded, "It has."

"How many more dances are we staying for?" Scully tapped her heel to the Black Eyed Peas song that was thumping out of the speakers.

"We're atleast staying til they announce who got King and Queen." Mulder grinned at her.

"If it's us, I'm demanding a recount." Scully chuckled.

"I'll be right there with you." Mulder took her hand and played with her fingers, "Have I told you, you look beautiful tonight?"

"Many times." Scully blushed.

"And you blush every time." Mulder chuckled.

"I love you." Scully bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

"I love you too." Mulder leaned over and pecked her on her lips.

The DJ changed songs again and this time 'She Is Love' by Parachute came on and Mulder took Scully's hand, leading her out on the floor. Her hands snaked around his neck and his found the place that was made specifically for him on her lower back. Even with Mulder's limp and Scully's stumbling, they were the best couple on the dance floor. Her forehead rested on his shoulder and they made small circles.

"How's your leg?"

"I'm fine, Sweetheart." Mulder reassured her and pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"Mul-"

"I'll tell you if it hurts to much, until then shut up and let me dance with the love of my life." Mulder teased her.

"Fine." Scully chewed the inside of her lip, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Thank you for never leaving me." Their foreheads touched.

"I'm never leaving you." Scully promised, "Not for anything."

"Back at you." Mulder kissed her lightly.

They danced for a few more songs; Justin Timberlake, Taylor Swift and a old Frank Sinatra tune. They watched Diana and her date get crowned Prom King and Queen before they made their exit. The clouds broke open as they raced through the parking lot of the hotel in Cleveland, Ohio. Once in the Mustang and heading back to Jasper Hollow, Mulder cranked the heat and they drove in silence.

It was a maze of backroads, lit only by headlights and the moon. Just outside of the Jasper Hollow city limits there was a covered bridge. Mulder parked off to the side, beside the muddy river and climbed out.

"Mulder, what are we doing?" Scully asked.

"Dancing." Mulder explained and took her hand. They stood in the middle of the bridge. Rain drizzled through the vines that covered the bridge and Scully's hair was ruined, her blue dress stuck to her like a second skin. Mulder's hair was in disarray and his clothing clung to him in the cold May rain.

"We danced the entire night away." Scully reminded him.

"Yes." Mulder nodded, "But not in the rain and you love the rain. Everytime we watch The Notebook, you go crazy over the scene on the dock."

"I do." Scully agreed, "Did you have this planned?"

"Well, if you mean planned as I came in with it in the twenty minutes it took us to get here, then sure." Mulder grinned.

"You're insane." Scully removed her shoes, holding them in one hand.

"Dance with me." He urged and pulled her close.

Soaked in the chilly spring rain, standing on a covered bridge over a muddy water, outside Jasper Hollow, Ohio they danced. Their clothes clung to them and hair matted to their face, but they danced to the rhythm of the night. The whistle of the wind, the drizzling of the rain and the whistle of the train created it's own music and to it, they danced. Spinning in circles and laughing like they were little children.

"This night has been perfect." Scully informed him as the rain ended and they walked back to the car.

"It has." Mulder smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Scully grinned, "Always and forever."

"And then some."

--

"Did you have a good time?" Monica Reyes asked her best friend. Scully walked into Monica's room in plaid pajama pants and one of Mulder's shirts. Her bright red hair was down and curling wildly around her face.

"The best." Scully flopped down on the mattress beside her.

"Told you, you would." Monica grinned, "So tell me and the kiddo all about it."

So, Scully recounted her entire evening to Monica and her pregnancy bump.

--

The next morning when Scully woke up, it was to the smell of coffee. She blinked her eyes slowly and glanced around, their was no one there. On her bed side table there was a steaming styrofoam cup of coffee and a note taped to it.

"Scully,  
I love you.  
I have a surprise for you, come outside.  
-Mulder."

**A/N: I know, how mean of me to leave it there. I also know it's really short, but I have been updating a lot of stuff and my brain has turned to goo. In any event, more soon, I hope. Tell my teachers to stop giving me a crapload of homework so I can write fanfic.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I've come to the conclusion that it's time to wrap this story up. This is the final chapter of the favorite thing I have ever written. I started this endeavor nearly a year ago and it's been a totally rewarding experience. I'm so grateful to each and everyone of my readers. You rock my world. I hope to have the epilogue up shortly, but I'm really happy with how this wrapped. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

  
**

"All time most life altering moment." Dana Scully stated as she lay on her boyfriend's bed. Her leg hung off the side of his bed and her arms were tucked behind her head. The fan in the corner was on full blast and still a muggy heat hung over the entire house. It was the first day of their summer break, school had ended the day previous and now they had nothing to do.

"Easy." Mulder sat up from where he was laying, "Any moment spent with you."

"Cheesy." Scully chuckled, tapping him with her foot. Mulder grabbed her foot and smiled at her devilishly, "Fox William Mulder, don't you dare."

Her threat fell on deaf ears as Mulder's hands traced over the arch of her foot, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I hate you." Scully squirmed and giggled.

"No you don't." Mulder stopped tickling her and leaned over her, hands on either side of her neck, "You love me, Dana Scully."

"Little bit." Scully shrugged.

"Wiseass." Mulder pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Takes one to know one."

Mulder shook his head and rolled away from her, hitting the power button on his stereo as Foreigner came on. Scully grinned and stood up on the bed, bouncing as she rocked out on the air guitar. Mulder chuckled as he swiveled his hips and did his Elvis impersonation. They sang off-key as loud as they could, "I'm hot blooded, baby, check it and see, I got a fever of a hundred and three."

His hand found hers and he spun her around as they danced like two awkward scarecrows. Mulder pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips again. Scully sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes, holding him firmly in place. His finger tips dipped under her shirt and traced fiery circles on her skin.

"I'm bored." Scully made a face as she pulled away.

Mulder nodded, "The Nook."

"I could go for a coney dog." Scully grinned.

"Race ya." Mulder set off out the door and down the stairs, Scully hot on his heels.

Scully rolled her eyes as she chased after him, he flew out the front door and was half-way across the yard by the time she hit the front step, "Not fair! Your legs are longer." She yelled after him. She caught up with him at the end of his driveway, jumping onto his back, "Carry me."

"Yes, Your Highness." Mulder chuckled and readjusted his grip on Scully. He carried her through his neighborhood and up the hill towards downtown Jasper Hollow.

"I can't believe we're seniors." Scully sighed, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Mulder chuckled, "Took us long enough."

"Seriously. There should be an express lane." Scully pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Someday, when you're the first female President, make that an option." Mulder let her slide off his back as they breached the top of the hill. His hand slid into hers and their fingers interlaced.

"I feel like we've done this before." Scully walked backwards so she could face him as they talked.

"We probably have. A thousand times." Mulder pulled her out of the path of a stray beer can.

–

Mulder held open the heavy glass door of the diner and let Scully enter first. They took their usual seat at the bar stools at the counter. Derik smiled at them and approached, "What will it be guys?"

"I want two coneys. Scully wants one. And a Pepsi a piece." Mulder ordered for them both, pulling out his wallet and placing a few bills on the counter.

"Coming up." With a flick of his chin, Derik went to prepare their order.

Scully spun around on her seat, "I love this place." Her eyes traveled over the wood paneling walls and the black and white pictures of the town through out the years, "It's the essence of the Hollow."

Mulder nodded, "Someday, we'll bring our kids here for Saturday afternoon coneys."

"And then we'll walk to the park and play make believe with them until the street lights come on." Scully decided, grinning at him.

Derik placed their food in front of them and they ate in silence. Mulder reached over mischievously and dabbed mustard on the tip of Scully's nose. She glared at him before tapping a catsup coated finger on his cheek. They both laughed quietly before wiping off the condiments and returning to their meals.

"Park?" Mulder offered as he disposed of their trash.

"Absolutely."

His arm draped around her shoulder as the summer sun began to fade into the nearly purple sky. The only sounds were crickets chirping and Scully's jeans dragging on the concrete sidewalk. Mulder's hand traced circles over her bare shoulder and the short walk to the park passed all too quickly.

Scully ran across the gravel to the broken down tire swing, climbing on she looked at Mulder expectantly, "Push me?"

"Don't I always?" He raised an eyebrow.

"This is true."

He grabbed the chain and pulled it back as far as he could before sending it spinning away from him. Scully laughed with the glee of a child as Mulder continued to spin her so much that the world faded away. He slowed her down and climbed in beside her, "We don't exactly fit anymore."

"They need a bigger tire." Scully decided, "I can't shrink anymore."

–

The sun had set and the Scully yard was illuminated with the violet glow of the bug zapper. Stars shone brightly in the sky above as the two best friends lay on the trampoline in the backyard. Scully's head rested in the crook of his arm and he pressed kisses to her hair.

"There's the big dipper." Scully took his hand in hers and traced the outline with her pointer finger. Mulder smiled and tried to focus on the stars above instead of the girl in his arms, "And Orion's belt. That's my favorite."

"I know." He whispered against his ear.

She buried her head into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, Scully." His arms encased her and he pulled her closer to him, "Always and forever."

"Just like you always have."

"Exactly." He grinned.

"Who knew that a overly exuberant four year old boy and a shy little three year old girl that met by chance at the town pool, would be best friends fourteen years later?" Scully whispered as a lightening bug landed on her nose.

"I did." Mulder replied, tucking a strawberry lock behind her ear, "At least, I hoped."

"Me too." Her grin grew wide.

"Promise me something?" He whispered.

"Anything."

"Promise me.." Mulder searched for the right words, "That the ring on your finger is for real. That someday we'll get married and have babies and live happily ever after. Promise me that you'll always be my best friend and that you'll never leave me no matter how much of a grouch I turn into. Promise me that I'm not my dad. Promise me that this is it. You and Me. Forever."

"I promise." She kissed his lips lightly, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" He breathed.

"That this is it. You and Me. Always. You belong with me."

Their fingers interlaced.

"And you with me. Always."


	28. Epilogue

"Aunt Dana, you look pretty!" Brittney Lynn Doggett exclaimed at the sight of her surrogate Aunt in her wedding dress.

Twenty-two year old Dana Scully smiled down at the little girl, "You too, B! The prettiest flower girl ever."

"Thanks Aunt Dana." Brittney grinned and resumed her spinning in circles, completely enthralled by how the dress spun and flowed around her.

Dana looked in the mirror and readjusted her cross necklace that hung just above the neckline of her ivory colored wedding gown. Her flaming red mop had been tamed and pulled up on top of her head, where a comb held her veil in place.

"Smile." Monica Reyes came up behind her best friend and aimed the camera at the mirror.

Scully rolled her eyes, "Seriously, I hate you."

"You love me. I'm your maid of honor." Monica protested and spun around slightly, mimicking her daughter. John and Monica had yet to marry; they were still together, but never saw the need for marriage. Brittney was the light of her parents life and the glue that held them together in the tough times.

"Yeah, yeah." Scully smiled.

Mulder had proposed just a few months ago, the wedding had been planned just in time for them to go on a short honeymoon before Scully started medical school. Mulder had gotten a criminology degree from Ohio State and was currently working his way through the ranks at the Columbus police.

"Starbuck." William Scully's voice was thick with emotion as he took in the sight of his youngest daughter in her wedding gown.

She turned to face him, "Daddy."

"I'll give you two a moment." Monica whispered and went to watch her daughter chase the ring bearer around the room while threatening to give him cooties.

–

"I can't believe you're getting married." He whispered, "My Starbuck..."

"I'll always be your Starbuck, Daddy." She reassured him, squeezing his hand, "Always." She wiped at a tear he'd never acknowledge falling, "I love you."

"I love you too, Dana." He shook his head in disbelief, "My daughter is getting married."

"Yes. I am." She grinned.

"I always knew you'd marry him." He decided, "Fox Mulder's had your heart for nineteen years."

"Yeah he has." Scully straightened her father's tie and he pulled her close. Scully allowed her racing nerves to be calmed by the smell of his Old Spice and cigar smoke.

"I hate to break up a moment," Maggie Scully smiled at the pair, "But they're lining up the processional."

"We're on." William extended his arm to her and she linked her arm through his. They walked to the back of the line forming in the foyer of the church. The sight of the church was breathtaking. The lights had been dimmed and candles cast a warm glow over the congregation. Folding chairs were lined up to add seats to the over filled pews.

Fox Mulder stood at the front of the church, rocking on his dress shoes as he waited for his bride. Brittney tossed flowers as Melissa's three year old son, Conner, escorted her down the aisle. They were followed by Charlie and Samantha and then Monica and John. The congregation rose to their feet as the wedding march began and Dana Scully entered on her father's arm.

To Mulder she had never looked more beautiful and he felt like a schmuck; awkward in his suit and sweaty from the candles and nerves. She was completely composed – on the outside – with her make up neatly done and her train flowing gracefully behind the dress. William and Dana reached the steps to the altar and the preacher spoke, "Who gives this woman?"

"Her mother and I do." Captain William Scully let the tears flow freely down his face as he raised Dana's veil and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Scully stepped carefully onto the same step as Mulder and their hands met in between them, "I love you." she whispered, her smile so big her face hurt.

"I love you too." Mulder whispered as the ceremony began.

"_I, Dana Katherine Scully..."_

"_I, Fox William Mulder..." _

"_Take thee, Fox William Mulder..."_

"_Take thee, Dana Katherine Scully.."_

"_For my lawful husband..."_

"_For my lawful wife..."_

"_To have and to hold..." _

"_From this day forward..."_

"_For better or worse..."_

"_For richer..."_

"_For poorer..."_

"_In sickness and health."_

"_Til death do us part."_

"**You and me, together, always."**

**

* * *

Thank you all from the bottom of my heart - Piper Maru Duchovny  
**


End file.
